Get Back Up
by ChristianBookNerd
Summary: Song-Fics and story about all 39 Clues characters, their hard times, their quest to find the Truth, and a little bit of everyday humor. It's a clean read, now with slight Amian!
1. Get Back Up

Author's Note- Dedicated to AlexAlmighty. I thought about TobyMac when I recommended the singer to him.

It's a good song. Look it up on YouTube so you can hear it as you read. If you're going to look up the song is "Get Back Up" and it's by TobyMac on his album Tonight.

This is for Ninja's contest!

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or "Get Back Up". Oh, and YouTube.

Amy's POV

I don't know why Ian's been so down lately. It isn't Isabel or Vikram. It's been two years since Isabel was put in jail and nothing has happened about her. I don't remember anything that could have upset him.

If I weren't one of his best friends, I wouldn't have noticed. He still smiles and has a good time when the clue hunters get together. He just seems to be in deep thought a lot. He always wears a troubled frown when he thinks.

I dialed his cell phone number. "Hello, Amy."

"Hey, Ian. What's going on in New York?" He had moved from London to New York after the clue hunt. It only takes about an hour to get from New York to here, and since he has a private jet, he and Natalie can take as many flights as possible.

"Nothing much. Natalie went with her friends to see a movie then go out shopping." The usual Natalie. At least she won't be listening in on the phone.

"I've noticed you have been kinda down lately."

"I'm just busy."

"Ian, don't lie. You're always busy. What's going on in your mind?"

"Nothing important. Just something I did years ago is bothering me."

"And what would that be?"

For a few seconds, silence met me on the other end. Then he took a deep breath. "In second and third grade, a friend asked me to go to church with him. My mother said I could because she could get free of me for about three hours each Sunday." I let him continue. "After hearing about how Jesus died for me, so I could have life; and after hearing of His love for me, I accepted Him as my Savior." I was happy for him inside. I have been trying to tell him of God's love, but I could never get the words out. Now, why was he so unhappy? "I went for another year with my friend until Isabel told me I couldn't go anymore. She didn't want me to get soft and for the church to "fill up my head with fictional stories," so I never went again."

But why was he so sad. He just needs to get back to church.

"You can come with me to my church, Sunday, if you want." I spoke up, hoping it would solve the problem.

"Amy, I can't." Now, I was confused. "It's been _years _since I've been to church."

"Start now."

"I don't think I can enter a church. I've gone so far away from Him." Ian's voice trembled for the first time. "I've stole, lied, and even _killed. _I've gone so far away, that He can't reach me."

"No, no." I protested softly. "You've got it all wrong. God loves-"

"God can't love me. I've crossed the line."

"Please, listen. The Lord said, "I will never leave you nor forsake you." He won't just leave you, Ian. He's never left you. **John 10:28 and 29 says "**And I give unto them eternal life; and they shall never perish, neither shall any man pluck them out of my hand.  
My Father, which gave them me, is greater than all; and no man is able to pluck them out of my Father's hand." You can never loose your salvation. No one can take it from you. You're still His."

There were a few seconds of silence. I spoke again, "Just ask the Lord to forgive you of what you have done. You are still His. Say a prayer and get back on track."

"Thanks, Amy. My worries will go away. Bye, Amy." He said softly, relieved.

"Bye." I said.

A few minutes later, I sent him a YouTube video of the song, "Get Back Up". I thought it related to him.

Ian's POV

Before I prayed, I listened to the song Amy sent me. It reminded me of my situation.

**You turned away when I looked you in the eye,  
And hesitated when I asked if you were alright,  
Seems like you're fighting for you life,  
But why? Oh why? **

I didn't tell Amy at first. I was afraid to tell her.**  
Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare,  
You saw it comin' but it hit you outta no where, **

I knew my church days would come back, and now I feel tons of guilt. **  
And there's always scars  
When you fall back far **

I did fall far. And it hurt when I finally saw how much I had fallen.****

We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
It's never too late to get back up again,  
One day you will shine again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,  
Lose our way,  
We get back up again,  
So get up, get up,  
You gonna shine again,  
Never too late to get back up again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever

**[May be knocked down but not out forever]  
**That was what Amy was telling me. It's not too late, it never is. I was knocked down, but I'll get back on track with God.

**You're rolled out at the dawning of the day  
Heart racin' as you made you little get away,  
It feels like you've been runnin' all your life  
But, why? Oh why? **

I have been pushing this moment off. Why? Because I thought God didn't love me, but that was wrong.****

So you've pulled away from the love that wou'd've been there,  
You start believin' that your situation's unfair  
But there's always scars,  
When you fall back far 

I didn't believe Amy when she said He still loved me. I did pull away, but not now.****

We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
Never too late to get back up again,  
One day, you gonna shine again,  
You may be knocked down but not out forever,  
Lose our way, we get back up again,  
So get up, get up

**Never too late to get back up again  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,  
**I will be His again. I'm going to run to Him with open arms.**  
This is love [lose our way] callin' love callin' [get back up again]  
To the broken  
This is love [never too late] callin'  
[may be knocked down but not out forever]  
This is love [lose our way] callin' love callin' [we get back up again]  
To the broken  
This is love [never too late] callin'  
[may be knocked down but not out forever]**

This is love callin' love callin'  
Out to the broken,  
This is love callin'...

Love is calling. God's love is calling. I'm the one that's broken. I will be healed and loved more than ever.

A/N-I hoped you liked it flame me if you don't like the idea. PM me if you have any questions about what this was about.

Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT! It gives me hope.


	2. If We Are The Body

Get Back Up- Chapter 2

If We are the Body

A/N- I really liked doing Get Back Up, so I decided to make this a story. I'll try to update often. I'm pretty good with SongFics. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Amy's POV

The next Sunday, Ian came to church with Dan and me. We all went to the teen chapel. Scary thing, Dan a teen. I still can't believe he's in ninth grade now.

Anyway…

Ian met some of my church friends. We sat down with them and Dan went off with his crazy friends. The youth pastor gave the upcoming events. And then he gave the introduction to the Sunday school lesson.

"Hello, teenagers! Glad to see so many smiling faces in God's house. Now, for the upcoming events. The eighth grade girls have a sleepover next Friday. Goodness, whose house are they staying in? I'll pray for the owner. Seventh grade boys have a flag-football game going on this weekend, also. Try not to brake anything, boys. The church is looking for help this Wednesday serving food before service. If you want to help out with that, please go see Mrs. Smith for details.

Alright, today's Sunday School lesson is on Spiritual Gifts and the Body of Christ. We are all a part of the Body of Christ. Each Christian has a spiritual gift that God gave them. We all have different gifts. For example, to one Christian, encouragement might be their gift, to another; service might, to another Christian, preaching. We work together by using our different gifts to lead others to Him. We all are part of the Body of Christ."

After that, we were dismissed to go to our Sunday School, but not before our youth pastor stopped us from going out the door. He wanted to meet Ian

"Hello, I'm the youth pastor, Mr. Tom." He said holding his hand out. "You are…"

"Ian Kabra," Ian said, shaking his hand.

Pastor Tom knew who Ian and his mother were, but I liked that he, and my friends, never judged him on his mother. "Nice to meet you. You're friends with Miss Amy?"

"Yes, sir." Ian answered.

"Watch out. She's a trouble maker."

"What?" I said, mouth open, but with a smile. Ian cracked a smirk.

"I was just kidding." Don't most youth pastors? "She's a great girl."

"Thank you." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Ian." He said. Pastor Tom patted Ian on the back and let us go out the door.

"See ya later, Pastor Tom!" I said loudly.

"Bye, Amy." He said back, then chuckled.

When we were in the church hallways Ian said, "He looks nice and funny,"

"Oh," I said back, "He's hilarious! Just wait until he uses you in a church example in front of everyone.

All the tenth graders entered the classroom and sat down. Since there were only eleven tenth graders, the church combined the girls and guys together. We all sat down to listen to the lesson.

Ian's POV

Today, we learned about the Body of Christ.

There were three points to that lesson.

all have spiritual gifts. (They taught about what spiritual gifts were, what different kinds there are, and how we use them.)

Body of Christ. (We all were one Body, how the Body functioned, what the Body's goals were, and how one part effected to other.)

discussed the goals of the Body. That really grabbed my attention. The Body's goal was to teach and serve. We were to bring others to God.

Natalie.

She didn't know about God's love. His salvation. His gift to us. She didn't know about heaven and hell.

And it's my job to tell her. I wanted to fly back home and tell her of all God's done for me. Of how He's changed my life.

After Sunday School was over, we went to the regular service. Nehemiah had obviously had been to lesson for two weeks. It didn't yell out anything like Sunday School did. I kept thinking about Natalie.

After church, I rode home with Amy. Her car's radio was on a Christian station.

"I love this song!" she said as she turned up the volume. I listened, too.

If We are the Body by Casting Crowns

**It's crowded in worship today  
As she slips in  
Trying to fade into the faces  
The girls' teasing laughter is carrying farther than they know  
Farther than they know**

CHORUS  
But if we are the Body  
Why aren't His arms reaching  
Why aren't His hands healing  
Why aren't His words teaching  
And if we are the Body  
Why aren't His feet going  
Why is His love not showing them there is a way  
There is a way  
I learned the Body was to do all of those things, but are we?

**A traveler is far away from home  
He sheds his coat  
And quietly sinks into the back row  
The weight of their judgmental glances tells him that his chances  
Are better out on the road**

CHORUS  
But if we are the Body  
Why aren't His arms reaching  
Why aren't His hands healing  
Why aren't His words teaching  
And if we are the Body  
Why aren't His feet going  
Why is His love not showing them there is a way 

I need to tell Natalie. It's the Body's job, to tell others about God.****

Jesus paid much too high a price  
For us to pick and choose who should come  
And we are the Body of Christ 

We, the Body, need to tell the world.****

Chorus (2x)  
If we are the body  
Why aren't His arms reaching  
Why aren't His hands healing  
Why aren't His words teaching  
And if we are the body  
Why aren't His feet going  
Why is His love not showing them there is a way

Jesus is the way

He is the way.

The song ended. "I love this song. It always gets me fired up. Scary how it related to the message today, huh?"

"Yes." I say back. It's clear that God wants me to tell Natalie about Him.


	3. End of the Beginning

End of the Beginning

A/N- Hi, readers! Another update! I'm surprised I have updated this often, but SongFics are so much easier to write than other stories. I'm going to try to update every weekend. Try.

This one is written a little differently than the first two. Ian is thinking of the song while the events are happening. The song won't be all in one part.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues and End of the Beginning by David Phelps.

Ian's POV

It was Thursday, and Natalie and I were on a plane to Paris to go shopping. Well, Natalie was the only one who wanted to go shopping, I just tagged along. We were both bored out of our minds on this long trip. I decided to start reading to pass the time. I held my new Bible in my hands, and silently prayed that God would open up a chance for me to speak to Natalie. I went to church with Amy and Dan last night, and learned Apologetics, or defending your faith. I knew I would need to use what I learned soon.

Natalie, after sighing, spotted the book in my hands. I knew she was bored because she asked, "I new book? What's this one about?"

I knew this was the chance God gave me to try to share His story with Natalie. I started thinking of a song that was similar to my situation. It had to be written a couple of years ago for me to remember it, but it still came to mind.

**I was taking a trip on a plane the other day, just wishin' that I could get out.  
When the man next to me saw the book in my hand and asked me what it was about.**

"This is one of the world-wide best-sellers." I said back to her. "It's a great book. It's a history and mystery."

**So I settled back in my seat. "A best-seller," I said, "a hist'ry and a myst'ry in one."**

"Do you mind telling me a little bit about it? We have a few hours." Natalie asked.

"Not at all. I'll read you some parts of this."

**Then I opened up the book and began to read from Matthew, Mark, Luke and John...**

******Chorus:  
He was born of a virgin one holy night in the little town of Bethlehem.  
Angels gathered 'round Him underneath the star singing praises to the great I AM.**

He walked on the water, healed The lame, and made the blind to see again.  
And for the first time here on earth we learned that God could be a friend.  
And though He never, ever did a single thing wrong, the angry crowd chose Him.  
And then He walked down the road and died on the cross and  
that was the end...of the beginning."

"I told her about Jesus. Where He was born, what He did, what He taught us, and His death that He didn't deserve, but died for us.****

"That's not a new book, that's a Bible," he said, "And I've heard it all before.  
I've tried religion, it's shame and guilt, and I don't need it anymore.  
It's superstation, made-up tales, just to help the weak to survive."

"I've heard of that book, it's a _Bible_. Why are you reading _that_? It's just a big book of lies, of made up stories people put together. Don't tell me _you_ believe it!" She said with anger and frustration on her face.

**"Let me read it again," I said, "But listen closely. This is gonna change your life."**

**** "Let me explain it to you again," I said. I began again to tell the Gospel to Natalie, seeing if she could understand it a little better the second time.

**Chorus:  
"He was born of a virgin one holy night in the little town of Bethlehem.  
Angels gathered 'round Him underneath the star singing praises to the great I AM.**

He walked on the water, healed the lame, and made the blind to see again.  
And for the first time here on earth we learned that God could be a friend.  
And though He never, ever did a single thing wrong, the angry crowd chose Him. And then He walked down the road and died on the cross and that was the end...of the beginning."

"And that's the end of the beginning." I finished the story again. Her eyes looked thoughtful, as if trying to comprehend something.****

"The end of the beginning?" he said with a smile. "What more  
could there be? He's dead. You said they hung Him, put nails in  
His hands and a crown of thorns on His head." 

"The end of the beginning?" She said with a small, confused smile. "What else could there be? You said He died on a cross, that they put nails in His hands, and pressed a crown of thorns on His head."

**I said, "I'll read it again, but this time there's more.  
And I believe that this is true: His death wasn't the end but the beginning of life that's completed in you.  
Don't you see, He did all this for you..."**

** "**I'll read it just one more time, but there's a little extra part at the end. I believe this to be true. He died so you could have life, Natalie. You, me, all people could have life. He died for you." I said back to her puzzled face. I once again, read the passage.

****

"He was born of a virgin one holy night in the little town of  
Bethlehem. All the angels singing praises to the great I AM.  
He walked on the water, healed the lame, and made the blind to see.  
And for the first time here on earth, did you know that God could be a friend?  
And though He never, ever did a single thing wrong, He was the one the crowd chose.  
And then He walked and He died, but three days later, three days later, three days later...  
He rose! Three days later He rose!

**You see, He came, He lived, and He died, but that was the end of the beginning.**

"…and then He died. But three days later, He rose again." I finished, carefully watching her face. I could see her thinking, ever so carefully, about what to say next. I was glad I was at church when Pastor Tom went Apologetics, because I could tell, there would be a lot of questions to answer.

**A/N- I NEED YOUR HELP! What questions should Natalie ask Ian? To Christians- If you were told this, how would you react? Think of all the things you would be thinking about. ****What questions would you ask? Non-Christians- Do **_**you**_** have any questions? This does help the next chapter! I'll try to answer them in the best way possible! **

**Look for updates! If you have any questions to submit, you can review and leave a question, or you can P.M. me, if you don't want the question under your name. **

**THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Praise You in this Storm

Praise You in this Storm

A/N- I'm back for a little filler chapter! This happened the night before Ian told Natalie of Jesus' story and God's love! The idea for this story came to me while it was pouring outside. Thought I might do it. Look up, Praise You in this Storm by Casting Crowns, if you wanna hear the song!

I had one **question** from the-spider-queen that I want to answer. It won't fit in with the next chapter, so I'll answer it here. Thanks for asking, by the way!

**Answer**- Have you ever rode by a church? Well, the church isn't the building; it's the Christians inside of it. The Body would be another way to describe the church. We, Christians, resemble a body because each one of us has a special gift, given by God, to tell others about Him. Christians all have different gifts like, encouragement, service, or leadership, like body parts have skills, like how feet help you walk, or an ear helps you hear. We, Christians all have special skills, and when we come together, we make the Body of Christ. No literal meaning in Body of Christ; just think of a church. If you really want to look it up, see Ephesians chapter 4, where Paul is speaking to his fellow Christians.

I NEED A FEW MORE QUESTIONS! If you have any for the next chapter, please review or P.M. me!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Casting Crowns or the 39 Clues.

Dan's POV

"Good Grief!" I said to myself as I looked on the weather radar. I saw a big wave of green, yellow, and red globs coming to the small tiny dot labeled, "Boston" on the map. We were going to get some rain soon, and a lot of it! "AMY!" I called.

"WHAT?" She answered back from somewhere in the large house.

"COME HERE FOR A SEC!"

"WHY?"

"JUST COME HERE AND SEE!"

She ran in the room, looking a little annoyed. "What, Dan?"

"Look at the weather coming that's coming to Boston." She ran over to the screen which I was sitting in front of.

"Whoa," She said as she stared at the screen. I didn't know it was going to be _that_ bad."

"Yeah," I said back, "It says it's gonna hit in the next 30 minutes. It says to expect hail, too."

"Good Grief! Let's pray it doesn't get too dangerous." Amy said.

Amy and I sat in the large living room playing cards in the large living room, looking out the windows to watch the dark clouds roll in. Uncle Fiske walked in the room, looking out the windows, watching the lightning flash.

"It should start raining soon."

A few seconds later, rain started to pour. He walked back out to turn off the computer.

"Creepy," I said.

"He's been around longer than us. He can, at least tell, the weather."

Lightning flashed and the thunder roared.

"Storms are kinda scary, aren't they?" Amy said, laying down an 8 of spades.

"Amy, you're going to be a junior this fall, and you're _still_ scared?" I said a little shocked.

"Not just these storms, but the storms of life."

"You speak like a poet." I said, taking out a 4 of hearts.

"I mean, really, you don't know what's coming next. Some times things can be really rough and scary. Especially when you don't know what choices to make. I really am thankful when God is here to comfort us and lead us through the storms. I'm glad He loves us so much."

"Isn't there a song about life's storms?" I asked her. She knew everything, including song titles.

"Yes, there is. It's by Casting Crowns. It's called Praise You in this Storm." Amy said.

"I think I have it on my iPod. Do you want to listen?" I asked, pulling out my red iPod nano.

"Sure." She said, while studying her cards. I plugged up my iPod on a battery powered speaker.

**Praise You in this Storm**

**I was sure by now  
God You would have reached down  
And wiped our tears away  
Stepped in and saved the day**

Sometimes, I would think God would stop the storms in my life, but sometimes He lets the rain fall for a reason.**  
But once again, I say "Amen", and it's still raining**

Although I'm going through a hard time, I still praise the Lord for all He has done.****

As the thunder rolls  
I barely hear Your whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"

It's nice to know that He's still with me.**  
And as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise the God who gives  
And takes away**

The Lord both gives me blessings and good days; and other times, He takes away what I have to get closer to Him.****

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
And I'll praise You in this storm  
And I will lift my hands**

Even in the middle of life's storm, I will still praise Him.**  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am**

I'll never have to worry about Him leaving me.**  
And every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand**

He knows when I both laugh and cry.**  
You never left my side**

He never has.**  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You in this storm**

Even though I might be going through a storm, I'll still praise God for all He's done for me. ****

I remember when  
I stumbled in the wind  
You heard my cry to you  
And you raised me up again

That's how I felt before I met the Lord. I wondered where my life would go. I wondered how I would get through life's storm. Now that I have God that can lead the way, I know exactly where to go.**  
My strength is almost gone  
How can I carry on  
If I can't find You**

With out Him, I couldn't get through life.****

But as the thunder rolls  
I barely hear You whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"

He's always there, even if I'm going through the toughest part of the storm.**  
And as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise the God who gives  
And takes away**

I'll always praise Him.****

_**[Chorus]**_****

I lift my eyes unto the hills  
Where does my help come from?  
My help comes from the Lord  
The Maker of Heaven and Earth

I know I follow the greatest God of all, the One who created Heaven and earth. He knows everything. He knew me before I was born, He knows the future. I'm glad I have a God that knows how to get through everything and knows what is best for me.****

_**[Chorus x2]**_

The song ended. I always felt better when I listened to that song. It reminded me God was always near me.

Lightning flashed in the distance. I wasn't scared. I was almost happy to see it.

Another huge strip of lightning exploded across the sky, but this time the power went out.

"Awww man! Now I can't read tonight!" Amy said in the dark.

**A/N- PLEASE WRITE QUESTIONS! I NEED THEM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! GOD BLESS YOU!**


	5. Something Glorious

Something Glorious

A/N- Thanks for all who submitted questions for Natalie to ask. I was hoping for more, but I'll go with the ones I came up with. Thanks to SugarQueen8490, ultimatepercabethfan23, and the-spider-queen for your questions! Sorry, spider-queen, for not being able to use your question in this chapter, it just didn't fit. SugarQueen, I love your question, and I'll defiantly use it! Thank you to all my readers!

Disclaimer- I don't own Revive's "Something Glorious" or the _39 Clues_.

_ End of the Beginning- Ian's POV_

_"…and then He died. But three days later, He rose again." I finished, carefully watching her face. I could see her thinking, ever so carefully, about what to say next. I was glad I was at church when Pastor Tom went Apologetics, because I could tell, there would be a lot of questions to answer._

Natalie's POV

I think my brother has gone crazy. Why does he believe in this made-up stuff?

"Ian, how do you know this Jesus rose from the dead? It's impossible."

"I know it's true because the Bible says so. Also, Jews, Romans, and Gentiles all say his tomb was empty. Also, up to 500 people saw Him after He died. He appeared in front of large crowds. Also, His followers, also known as disciples, all but one died a martyr's death and they never said that Jesus didn't rise again." He said back, like a scholar.

"Well, how do you know the Bible is true?" I said, wanting to prove him wrong.

"We know the Bible is true because it is written over a period of 1500 years and yet it all fits together. It is also written by forty different men, through the inspiration of God, and yet it all fits together. It also has no contradictions. If there is said to be a contradiction, it is usually just translation issues and the way people wrote when the Bible was first written." Yikes, he's good.

"If the Bible is true, why did Jesus die… for _me_? I didn't do anything for Him." I said, not getting around the concept that someone I didn't even know could die for me.

"He died for you because He loves you. As He was dieing, you were one of the ones He thought about. He didn't want you to go to Hell, so He died for you. Even though He didn't deserve to die. He made a way for us to go to heaven; all we have to do is accept Him and His love." Ian said. God loves me? But I don't know Him! I didn't do anything for Him! Why would He love me?

"Why would someone love _me_? My own parents don't even love me!"

"He knew you and loved you since He created this earth. He knew you before you were born, Natalie." Ian stopped for a second, and then asked me a question, "Have you ever wondered what life was about? About what you were suppose to do while you are here on earth?"

"A whole lot. Doesn't everyone?" I answered back, a little unsure where this was going.

"I know the answer. We all are only on this earth for a little while. Our purpose is to lead others to God and tell them about His love and His free gift. We're supposed to show love to others and serve and love God. Don't you ever feel like something is missing in your life?"

I did, but I wasn't going to admit it. I wasn't ready to get into all this. It was all blurry. I needed to go over all of this in my head.

"Do you want to know how to accept Jesus as your Savor? Do you want to accept His gift?"

"Not now, Ian. It's still all new to me." He looked disappointed, but like He understood.

"I'll be here if you want to know more, okay Natalie?" He said.

"I know." I said back. I looked at my diamond watch. Only ten more minutes until Paris. Ian turned on some music for the remaining minutes. I started to listen and related it to me.

**You're staring at the ceiling  
But the stars are out tonight  
You're looking for some meaning  
But you're afraid of the Divine**

I don't know the meaning of life. Why am I here right now?**  
Open your eyes  
To see through the walls of doubt**

I am doubtful.**  
Open your heart  
To live beyond the shell that hold you down**

Show me something Glorious  
Show me something Glorious

How about the Northern Lights? They're pretty.**  
I'll show you the Maker of it all**

I guess God made them.**  
Show me something beautiful  
Show me something beautiful**

Sunsets are beautiful.**  
I'll show you the One behind it all**

God was behind all of that and planned it all.****

You're standing on the surface  
You can't tell how deep it goes  
Searching for a purpose  
To this life you've come to know

I still don't understand life.**  
Open your eyes  
To see through the walls of fear**

I'm too scared to take the first steps to Him.**  
Open your heart  
To live behind the shell that keeps you here**

Should I ask Ian to tell me more?****

Show me something Glorious  
Show me something Glorious

Mountains, hills, valleys, canyons. This whole earth is amazing.**  
I'll show you the Maker of it all**

He planned it all out.**  
Show me something beautiful  
Show me something beautiful**

The moon, plants and stars. They're so astounding. They all orbit and follow patterns. The moon reflects the sun each night. They're all so far away and so breathtaking. **  
I'll show you the One behind it all**

It would take a great Creator to make all of that.****

You ain't seen nothing yet  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
Open your eyes

That must be talking about God's love.****

Show me something Glorious  
I'll show you the Maker of it all

Every single type of species of animals. Every single person. It would have to take a Designer to do all of that.**  
Show me something beautiful  
I'll show you the One behind it all**

Life. Just life itself. It's so beautiful. It couldn't have just started out of nowhere. Someone had to start it. Someone with a perfect plan. That was God. ****

Show me something Glorious  
Show me something Glorious  
I'll show you the Maker of it all  
Show me something beautiful  
Show me something beautiful  
I'll show you the One behind it all  
Just all of creation. God had to make it.

**You're staring at the ceiling**

**But the stars are out tonight**

Now, why am I having trouble accepting Him?

A/N-Thanks for all who read! I hope you have a wonderful day! God bless you!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**- It's been such a long time since I updated. One weekend, the power goes out, the next weekend Good Friday and Easter, the next Thursday tornados get close to where I live. Sorry.

**PRAYER REQUEST**- Today my family and I went to look at the severe tornado damage in a nearby town. (It was about 30 miles away.) We looked in a neighborhood that got hit very hard and saw the path where a mile wide tornado went through. The houses in its path were completely destroyed and trees were down and they looked like splinters in the middle of the mess. In Alabama, we have about 250 people killed right now and people are still missing. Please take a second to pray for the families that lost their loved ones or are wondering where they are.

Back to the story…

Amy's POV

I came home from church Wednesday night thinking about the rest of my Cahill cousins. It's been awhile since we all had gotten together. I ran upstairs to change out of my skirt and into shorts. Then, I looked on my laptop to see what events were happening in Boston. TobyMac and Casting Crowns were coming to perform! Wow, what luck!

I ran down the hallway to the beginning to the stairs. "HEY UNCLE FISKE!"

"YES, AMY?" He answered from downstairs.

"CAN I INVITE THE CLUE HUNTERS OVER THIS WEEKEND?"

"SURE! IT'S GREAT YOU'RE TRYING TO GET THEM TOGETHER!"

"THANKS! I'LL EMAIL THEM ALL!" I said before running back into my room.

I logged onto my email account and clicked the "New" button.

I wrote,

_Dear Cahills,_

_ It's been a long time since we got together. Why don't you all come to our house this Saturday? Come about five o'clock Saturday. We could eat an early dinner, go to a concert, camp out, and you guys can come to my church the next morning! Email us back if you're coming._

_ From,_

_ Amy and Dan Cahill_

I sent the message to Jonah, (who was off tour) the three Starlings, the three Holts, and the Kabras. Now, all I have to do is wait for the responses.

Jonah's POV

I was ridin' in my limo when my phone beeped tellin' me I had an email. I looked in my inbox to find it was from my Cahill Cuz. Of course Amy wrote it, Dan can't spell "the" correctly. Whoa, a concert? I'm there! I replied,

_I'll be there! Concert sounds cool!_

_ Jonah_

Sinead Starling's POV

"Ned, Ted, come here for a second!" I yelled down the hall. Ted and Ned came down the hall. Ted had gotten new glasses so that he could see and Ned had started taking a successful medicine that cleared his headaches. They stood beside me and the computer. "What?" They both said. "Amy and Dan send us an email. They want us to come to their house this weekend."

"Cool! What are we going to do there?" Ted asked.

"Looks like we're going to eat go to a concert, campout, and go to church with them."

"Church?" Ned asked.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad. Besides, we need to see them. It's been about a year."

"Sure," Ned and Ted both said together.

"I'll email them back."

_Dear Amy and Dan,_

_ We will all be there! See you Saturday._

_ From,_

_ Ned, Ted, and Sinead Starling_

Hamilton Holt's POV

When I came from my high school football team's practice, I took a shower, got dressed for bed, and looked at my email account. I saw an email from Amy and Dan.

I read it and ran downstairs where my family sat in the living room watching baseball.

"HEY, DAD!" I yelled over the T.V.

"WHAT!" he said before turning it down.

"Dan and Amy invited Reagan, Madison, and me to go to their house this Saturday. Can we go?"

"Do you have practice?"

"No, sir."

"Then you may go."

"YES!" Reagan and Madison cried.

"What are we doing?" Reagan asked.

"Concert, eating, camping in their backyard, going to church in the morning," I said. Whoa, church? What do I wear? I didn't think about that.

"You girls better pack a dress with you if you're going to church." My mother said. They both groaned. "Hammer, you better dress nicely, too." I groaned.

Natalie's POV

_Another hard day of being me, _I thought as a put my shopping bags on pink bed. I went into my large bathroom, filled my Jacuzzi full of water and rose-scented bath salts, and took a quick one hour bath. I got out, dressed in my pink silk pajamas, and took out my hot pink nail polish. I flopped down on my four-poster canopy bed and began to paint my toes.

As a painted with skilled strokes, I did some thinking. I always did when I was painting my toes.

Ian _was _acting different. It's like some huge change went on inside of him. He's no longer worried. He's trying to do more nice things. He seems to love more.

And I can't stop thinking about what he said. Was there really more to life then succeeding? More to life than money, big houses, and expensive clothes? And what would happen to me once I died. I won't keep these things.

Then, Ian opened my door and came into my room.

"What happened to knocking?" I said, annoyed.

"Sorry. Amy and Dan sent us an email."

"Oh?"

"They did. They invited us to come to their house Saturday. Jonah, the Starlings, and the Holts will be there."

"That means we _have_ to go." I whined. "What are we doing there?"

"Well, we head there at five, eat, we head to a concert, we camp out in their backyard, then we go to church in the morning." Ian said.

_Camping?_ Does he really think I'll camp outside? With bugs? "_Camping?_ I'm NOT camping!"

"Oh yes, you are." He said back, giving me a look that meant I couldn't fight back.

"Fine… wait… _church?_"

"Yes, Amy and Dan go to church. Remember? I go with them every Sunday."

"Yes, I know." I said, glaring at him. "What do a wear?" He seemed happy that I wasn't fighting back.

"Anything that you would wear on normal days… well… just wear what a normal person would wear. Think of what Amy would wear on like… awards day. A nice, clean, _simple_, dress. Can you wear that?"

"I'll try to find something to wear tomorrow. Where do I go… _Belk_?" I shuddered at the thought.

"That's _exactly_ what you do." He said, smirking. Before I could protest, he said, "Alright, I'll tell them we're coming." And he ran out of the room.

I'm going to kill my older brother if he gets any more annoying.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I have a new poll on my profile. You get to choose the song; all you have to do is vote! **

**Thanks to all who read this! I look forward to the reviews ya'll post! **

**I don't know when I last did the disclaimer so, I do not own the 39 Clues or any songs I put in the story.**

**Like I promised, I dedicate this chapter to one of my very best friends, Z.L. Feel special now, Z?**

Amy's POV

I was outside that hot and sunny Saturday afternoon. Washing Nellie's car. According to Uncle Fiske, I was to have chores like other teens my age, and unfortunately, this included washing Nellie's car, and washing the dishes, and washing and folding the laundry. I needed to finish it fast. My Cahill cousins should be arriving in about fifteen minutes. I finished washing the small, black convertible with soap. I threw the dirty sponge I had just washed with into a bucket filled with soapy water. I picked up the long, gray hose and started to rinse the car from the soap.

Then, a long, black limo came down the driveway. The Kabras have arrived and I'm still stuck washing Nellie's car. Natalie came out of the car first, wearing _pants_. Well, she's trying to dress casual. She was wearing black dress pants with a white button down shirt with black high heels by a company so expensive, I didn't know the name of it. She tugged behind her a huge, pink suitcase. She packed light for the first time. Ian followed, also dressed as casual as he would go. He wore a red polo shirt with khaki slacks and dress shoes. He carried a black duffle bag with him. While Natalie walked towards the front door, Ian headed my direction. He dropped his bag on the driveway and continued to walk my way. I felt underdressed in my t-shirt.

"_What_ are you doing?" he said, smiling.

"It's called washing a car." I said back.

"Can't you pay people to do that?"

"Uncle Fiske thinks I need chores. He wants me to be as normal as possible." I said, started to rinse the car again.

"Here, let me help."

"You? _Help?,_" I said, my mouth turning into an O.

"I can help sometimes."

"Alright," I said, handing him the hose. "Just rinse the soap off."

He took the hose, but instead of pointing it at the car, he pointed it at me, soaking me to the core. I could see his original smirk coming out. I tried to block the cold water with my hands. I unfortunately humiliated myself by screaming like a little girl. I quickly reached out and snatched the hose out of his hands.

"You- arrgggg!" I said. I wanted to get him back, but I didn't. Why? Because I wanted to get him back later. I'll think of something good. But while I was thinking all of this, he was laughing. I was glad I wore dark clothes.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Why don't you give me a hug?" I said, arms out, slowly moving towards him.

"No, no!" He said, backing up. "No, you won't!"

We ended up running in circles around the car. We stopped when we heard laughter coming from up the driveway. It looks like everyone else had arrived while I was chasing Ian. All the Holts, Starlings, Jonah, Dan, Nellie, and even Natalie were laughing.

"Come on, Ian. Stop playing like a three year old." Natalie said between gasps. Her laugh was high pitched. It was really funny. "Come inside."

"Finish washing my car, Amy, then you need to come inside, too. Change to dry clothes before we discuss what we're all doing tonight."

They all went inside. I stayed to rinse off the car and put the hose, sponge, and bucket away. Then I went inside, ran upstairs into my room, and changed clothes.

Still Amy's POV

When I came back downstairs, I entered the kitchen to see all my cousins standing around or sitting at the table.

"Well, since I didn't know any of you were coming," Nellie shot me a look. Whoops. I told Uncle Fiske, but forgot about Nellie. "I didn't make anything to eat before we go to the concert. Let's vote on where to go out to eat."

"I like the Melting Pot." Natalie suggested. (A/N- I don't own Melting Pot.)

"That's a little expensive and a little more formal than what I was thinking." Nellie said.

"How about a Mexican restaurant?" said Hamilton.

"That's sounds awesome!" Dan said.

"Ew." Natalie said in her whiny little voice.

"Have you ever tried Mexican food?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, you're going to." Dan said.

"Alright, guys." Nellie said. "This is how the weekend is going to go. We'll go out to eat, head to the concert, come back here, and get ready for bed and go to sleep in the backyard. Tomorrow, we'll all wake up, get ready for church, the go to it. Got it?"

Everyone nodded or said yes. "Alright, then. Put your suitcases on the porch." Nellie said. "Everyone go out the door. The Kabras, Dan, and Jonah, you ride with Amy in her car. Starlings can ride with me and Holts can ride with Mr. Fiske." She finished. "Is it supposed to rain tonight?" Nellie asked Uncle Fiske.

"Very small chance." He said back from the other side of the room. "I checked a few minutes ago."

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Nellie said leading us all out the door.

A/N- This is just a filler chapter. I'm hoping to get back to the songs soon! Sorry about the last upload!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- AH! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated. The end of school had exams and essays and I've had a vacation that lasted for almost two weeks. And for the second week of June I was helping my church with a sport camp they had. But… The rest of the time I was just being lazy. Sorry.

Anyway, there's a new poll on my profile! You get to vote on the song!

000000

Amy's POV

"See! It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" I asked Natalie when we all walked out of the Mexican restaurant and into the parking lot.

"No, it wasn't _horrible_." Natalie replied and then horror filled her face. "I ate _peasants'_ food!"

I rolled my eyes. "Its _normal_ people food! I thought you got over that whole "Peasants" thing." Well, that's a Natalie for you,

"Hey, Amy!" Dan said, running up to me. "Is there enough time to get pie from Bob's?" Bob's was a barbeque place that had the BEST apple pie in the whole wide world.

"Dan, we _just_ ate and you want pie?" I said, rolled my eyes yet again.

"What's apple pie?" Natalie asked innocently.

I stopped in my tracts and Dan choked on air. I heard some gasps from the others behind me. I understand that she lives in a high society and everything, but you think she would have had at least _one_ apple pie. Whether it was a one hundred dollar apple pie or not.

Madison yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT APPLE PIE IS?" I think I heard two cars' alarms go off in the parking lot. I shot her a look to tell her that was _way_ too loud.

"I've never had it, either." Ian said. "I'm guessing it's a dessert. Isabel never lets us have any sweets. Only at parties."

"Dude," Hamilton said, "why?"

"If _she_ couldn't have desserts, _we_ couldn't have desserts." Natalie said.

"That's unfair." Sinead said.

"This is Isabel we are talking about." Ian said back.

"Well, we have to get you crazy people a piece of pie!" Hamilton said behind us.

"HEY, UNCLE FISKE! DO WE HAVE TIME TO GET PIE FROM BOB'S?"

"Yes, and Dan, you don't have to yell, I'm right behind you." Uncle Fiske said, covering his right ear.

"ALRIGHT!" Dan said, jumping up in the air. I covered my left ear.

"Daniel, would you please _shut up_?" Natalie asked.

Surprisingly, he didn't argue.

00000

We entered the yellow walls of Bob's. Everyone sat at one of the gray plastic tables scattered around the room.

"They really need to hire an interior designer." Natalie whispered to me.

"Alright, I'll buy the pies kiddos! How many of you are there?" She counted all of us. "I think that's 13 counting Mr. Fiske and me."

"Oh, I don't want a slice, Nellie." Uncle Fiske said.

"That makes it easier. I'll get two pies. One slice per person. Good with everyone?"

"But I want more than one!" Dan whined.

"I want three!" Hamilton whined.

"Well, _deal with it!_" Nellie snapped back, giving them a sharp glare.

"Yes, ma'am." They both said, Nellie smirked.

She went up to the counter and bought two pies and we each got our piece.

"This _is_ really good." Ned and Ted said.

I looked at the piece of delicious apple pie. And I suddenly had an idea. Not a very good one. I just really wanted to get back at Ian for that hose incident. No, its not revenge. Alright, it was revenge. I know revenge is bad, but I _really_ wanted to. Just once.

I looked over to the Kabras. Natalie hesitantly put a small bite of pie in her mouth. I saw her eyes light up when she realized it wasn't bad.

I looked at my pie. I could waste one piece. I went over to where Ian and Natalie sat. He looked up at me and must have seen the look on my face. Either that or the pie in my hand.

"You're _not_ going to-" Ian said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yep" I said, smiling. I smashed the apple pie right in his face. "That's for the hose." I heard laughter behind me.

He stood up, wiping the pie off his face. "Amy, you should have thought all of this through." I saw him pick up his piece, and before I could scream or run away, he smashed the piece of apple pie in _my_ face. More laughter filled the small, yellow room. My mouth dropped open. "Never try to take revenge on a Lucian, love."

I should have known that.

"You just wasted a piece of the best pie ever!" Dan cried, face filled with horror.

"Thanks for caring, Dan." I said, sarcastically of course.

"Dude, you didn't even taste it!"

"Well, I will then." Ian said. He took one finger scooped a glob of apple mess off my face and put it in his mouth. "You're right; that's good." The room erupted in laughter again.

"Go in the bathrooms and wash up, you guys." Nellie ordered, still laughing. "We have to be there in fifteen minutes." She turned around, "And no more pieing!" Dan was right behind Natalie, holding an apple pie in his hand, about to swish it in her hair.

"What? But Amy did it!" Dan whined. Natalie spun around in her seat. "DANIEL!" she shrieked.

00000

A/N- Next chapter is the songs. I promise! Sorry, I wanted to do more than songs, but now I know I'm boring you to death!


	9. Concert

**A/N- YAY! Songs! Finally! This chapter is a little different than the other chapters. Since there are a lot of important people, I won't focus on just one person. You get to read their thoughts. It's kinda like a script. Just read it. I'm sure you'll get it.**

**Also, I won't write the whole song, since there will be a couple of them in this chapter. **

**Sorry it took me so long. Two church camps, school, laziness. They all prevented me from updating.**

**I do not own TobyMac, Casting Crowns, or the 39 Clues. Haven't I said this already? **

**Oh, REVIEW, PLEASE!**

00000

Amy's POV

When I finally got all the apple pie scrubbed off my face, we left Bob's. As we walked out the door, the girl at the cash register called out, smiling, "Come again! Most interesting day I have had at this job."

Anyway, we all headed out to the cars after we ate and headed to the park where they were performing. There was an outdoor amphitheater where everyone would sit.

We drove up, parked, and got out of the cars. Uncle Fiske handed out our tickets. Other cars were already parked and people were filing into the amphitheater.

I noticed Uncle Fiske didn't have a ticket. "You're not coming, Uncle Fiske?"

"No, Amy." He said, shaking his head. "I'm a little too old for a concert, don't you think? I'll be setting up the tent and your sleeping bags in the backyard. Nellie will be your guardian for tonight." I felt a little sorry for him. He's missing all of the fun.

We all filed into the amphitheater, handed our tickets to the security, and took our seats on the benches, about halfway up from the stage. The amphitheater was already halfway filled. I saw large speakers on the stage below with the crew testing out the sound system. I looked at my cell phone clock. 8:00; we had thirty minutes.

00000

Third person-ish.

As soon as it was 8:30, someone gave a quick introduction and led a prayer.

A man named TobyMac took the stage. The audience gave a loud applause and he began with his first song. They all listened to the first song, "Lose My Soul."

**Man I wanna tell you all something, Man.  
Man I'm not gonna let these material thing's, get in my way, you all.  
I'm trying to get somewhere.  
I'm trying to get somewhere,  
That's real and pure and true and eternal.**

**Ian:** Sometimes work and school can make you forget what life really is about. 

**Father God, I am clay in your hands,  
Help me to stay that way through all life's demands,  
'Cause they chip and they nag and they pull at me,  
And every little thing I make up my mind to be,**

**Like I'm gonna be a daddy whose in the mix,  
And I'm gonna be a husband who stays legit,  
And I pray that I'm an artist who rises above,  
The road that is wide and filled with self love,**

**Jonah: Fame can get to your head.**

**Everything that I see draws me,  
Though it's only in You that I can truly see that it's a feast for the eyes- a low blow to purpose.  
And I'm a little kid at a three ring circus. **

**I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
Don't wanna walk away, let me hear the people say.  
I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
Don't wanna walk away, let me hear the people say.**

**Jonah: **I've always wanted the whole world. But I've also wondered what I would do after I had gained it all. Also, what would happen after I died? It wouldn't mean anything after that. I can't take anything with me.

The song continued and ended. TobyMac continued to sing other songs, including

"Get Back Up," which Ian enjoyed. Casting Crowns came next, and by that time, it was dark outside. Lights shone down onstage. A large projector showed the lyrics to the songs on the walls of the theater so that the crowd could sing along.

They started with the song, "Slow Fade."

**Be careful little eyes what you see  
It's the second glance that ties your hands as darkness pulls the strings**

**Be careful little feet where you go  
For it's the little feet behind you that are sure to follow**

**Hamilton: **It's like my little sisters. They look up to me for an example, so I have to be careful of what I do. ****

It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
It's a slow fade, it's a slow fade

**Ian: **It's not just doing one thing and then you're a bad person. It's like Isabel's training; the more you do it, the more evil you get. One lesson doesn't make you evil. It's a slow fade.

The next song started to play, which was "If We've Ever Needed You." (For you, SugarQueen8490!)

**Hear our cry, Lord we pray,  
Our faces down, our hands are raised,  
You called us out, we turned away, we've turned away.  
**

**Amy: **The world does turn away from God.

**With ship wrecked faith, idols rise,  
We do what is right, in our own eyes,  
Our children now, will pay the price,  
We need Your light, Lord, shine Your light.**

**Ian: **The world is such a messed up place to live in. Take it from a son of murders. ****

If we've ever needed You, Lord, it's now, Lord, it's now,  
We are desperate for Your hand, we're reachin' out, we're reachin' out.

**Ian: **We need the Lord so desperately in this crazy world.

The song changed again, and Ian's face lit up. He knew this song by heart. And could relate to it.

**Ian: "**East to West."

**Natalie: **I've heard Ian play this song sooo many times.

**Here I am Lord and I'm drowning  
In your sea of forgetfulness  
The chains of yesterday surround me  
I yearn for peace and rest  
I don't wanna end up where you found me  
And it echoes in my mind,  
Keeps me awake tonight**

**Ian: **I don't want to be what I was before. It does scare me sometimes that I will somehow slip and fall back into what I was.****

I know you've cast my sin as far as the east is from the west  
And I stand before you now as  
Though I've never sinned  
But today I feel like I'm just one mistake away  
From you leaving me this way

**Ian: **I know He took away my sins away. But, like the song says, some days I feel like I could be a few feet away from what I was.****

Jesus can you show me  
Just how far the east is from the west  
Cause I can't bear to see the man I've been  
Come rising up in me again  
In the arms of your mercy I find rest,  
Cause you know just how far the East is from the West  
From one scarred hand to the other.

**Ian: **He knows who I am and what I'm thinking; He will remind me that I'm His forever. I can have peace with Him.

The last time the chorus played, Amy glanced at Ian, who had his hands raised like many of the others in the room. He was singing out the words. Natalie, who was standing next to him, was slightly embarrassed by her brother's actions. Hamilton, who stood on his other side, looked at him as if he were crazy.

**Jesus you know  
Just how far the east is from the west  
I don't have to see the man I've been  
Come rising up in me again.**

**Ian: **I _don't_ have to see the old me.

**In the arms of your mercy I find rest,  
Cause you know just how far the east is from the west  
One scarred hand to the other.**

**Ian: **My sins have been casted as far as the east is from the west.

The song ended. More songs continued to play, and near for the ending song, the lead singer started to speak. "This next song, I want everyone to listen to the lyrics, even if you really don't understand them. This song has everything you need to know." All Cahills stared at the lyrics screen. "Glorious Day" started to play.

**One day when Heaven was filled with His praises  
One day when sin was as black as could be  
Jesus came forth to be born of a Virgin  
Dwelt among men, my example is He**

Word became flesh and the light shined among us  
His glory revealed

Living He loved me, dying He saved me  
And buried He carried my sins far away  
Rising He justified freely forever  
One day He's coming, oh, glorious day, oh, glorious day  


**Natalie: **Ian told me of this before.

**Jonah: **What?

**Madison: **Who died for me?

**Sinead/Ned/Ted: **Someone loved me? But I don't know this person!

**One day they led Him up Calvary's mountain  
One day they nailed Him to die on a tree  
Suffering anguish, despised and rejected  
Bearing our sins, my Redeemer is He**

**Natalie: **He did it for me…

**Jonah: **What? Who would do that? On purpose?

**Madison: **He carried my sins?

**Sinead: **Someone did _that_? Carried my sins? Why?

**Ned/Ted: **Our pain is _nothing_ compared to that. Who would go through all of that?  
**  
Hands that healed nations, stretched out on a tree  
And took the nails for me**

**Jonah: **Me?

**Madison: **I'm a nobody? Why me?

**Sinead: **Me? I'm unimportant. Why would He do something like that for me?

**Ned/Ted: **He did _that_ for me?****

'Cause living He loved me, dying He saved me  
And buried He carried my sins far away  
Rising He justified freely forever  
One day He's coming, oh, glorious day, oh, glorious day

One day the grave could conceal Him no longer  
One day the stone rolled away from the door  
Then He arose, over death He had conquered  
Now He's ascended, my Lord evermore

Death could not hold Him  
The grave could not keep Him from rising again

**Jonah/Madison/Reagan/Hamilton/Ned/Ted/Sinead: **_WHAT? HOW?_

**Living He loved me, dying He saved me  
And buried He carried my sins far away  
Rising He justified freely forever  
One day He's coming, oh, glorious day, oh, glorious day  
Glorious day  
**

**Ned/Ted/Sinead/Jonah/Madison: **He loved me. He died for me. He took my sins away. He rose and He's coming? Who is this.

**One day the trumpet will sound for His coming  
One day the skies with His glories will shine  
Wonderful day, my beloved one bringing  
My Savior Jesus is mine  
**

**Ian/Amy/Dan/Nellie: **He will come again and I will go with Him when He does. He is my savior.

**Living He loved me, dying He saved me  
And buried He carried my sins far away  
Rising He justified freely forever  
One day He's coming, oh, glorious day, oh, glorious day  
Glorious day, oh, glorious day**

The concert ended with a closing of prayer. The Cahills filed out of the stadium and into the parking lot, where they were driven to Old Grace's rebuilt mansion. Minds were swirling with questions as they rode and talked on the way to the large house.


	10. Starry Night

**A/N- I had such a big fan, I had to update in a week's time. Haven't I earned a cookie? By the way, the poll is still going on my profile. Vote, please!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the 39 Clues or "Starry Night" by Chris August.**

**Amy's POV**

I came back happily from the concert. Casting Crowns was my favorite band. I stood alone on that though. My brother's was Newsboys or Third Day and Nellie's was Kutless. Well, it was Kutless most of the time; her choices of music seem to differ day to day.

Anyway, the drive home was pretty quiet. My guess everyone was tired. Natalie rode to my right in the passenger's seat, looking out the window and up into the stars that weren't hidden behind the few dark clouds. She looked like she was in deep thought. Jonah, Ian, and Dan talked for a few minutes. Mostly it was Dan and Jonah talking about the newest video games or about the music tonight. I learned that Jonah liked TobyMac's style of music.

I pulled in our house's long driveway, following Nellie and Uncle Fiske into the large garage. We parked inside the garage and we all got out of the cars and made our way up to the living room to receive further instructions from my Uncle Fiske. As we sat down on the couch sofa, Uncle Fiske stood up.

"Alright, Cahills! I've set up some large tents outside-"

"How did you do that Uncle Fiske?" Dan asked. I was wondering that, too. He wasn't exactly an outdoorsman.

"I-um- hired some help."

"What? And I'm not allowed to get help on my math homework!" Dan exclaimed. I was surprised he hired someone. We were always told to not waste money like that. That's the "Pot calling the kettle black."

"Anyway, two tents were set up in the back of the mansion. I also paid someone to get a campfire started. It's in between the two tents. There's a portable radio outside. Try to keep it from getting wet." Wet? It's the middle of summer, the sprinklers are off, and it's not going to rain. So, why worry. This is very suspicious, but this is my uncle. He would never plan anything, right? "Get your stuff, go upstairs and get into your pajamas and get ready for bed, then go outside. Try to get to bed by midnight, please. We need to get to church by 10:30 tomorrow." I started to speak, but he cut me off, "No, Amy, we will not go to Sunday School."

"Alrighty everyone, we have some bug bands to keep those pesky misquotes off of you. Genius inventions. Bug spray on colorful bracelets. Should have thought of it sooner." By then, most of my cousins were staring at him weirdly. He stopped and saw their stares. "Well then, I'll let you kids do whatever. I'll be in my bedroom going to sleep. _Don't bother me_."

And with that he left the room. Again everyone stared at him, and then they all stared at me. "Yeah…" I said, "It happens often…"

"You heard the old man, let's go!" Dan said, and then everyone followed Dan and me upstairs.

**Still Amy's POV**

We all sat around the campfire, laughing, about thirty minutes later. In times like these, it seemed like we were always friends. Never trying to kill each other, or poison each other, or lead one another into a trap… You get the point. The Radio was playing and everyone was laughing at Dan and Natalie; they were fighting. Over what, you might ask? Justin Beiber. Dan hated him. Natalie was his number one fan, so naturally, a fight broke out. It had to be one of the most hilarious things that had ever happened at a Cahill reunion.

I secretly brought out my camera, which I had stuck in my pajama pocket. Yes, my pajamas did have pockets; that's why I loved them so much. That, and they're covered with cute little owls.

Anyway, I brought out the camera and took a quick picture. They were so into the argument that no one noticed. I looked at the picture on the camera's screen. Everyone's faces were covered in the orange glow of the campfire, and I had caught everyone in either mid-laugh or smiling. It was one of the best pictures ever taken.

I smiled. Then I heard the radio turn on a song I knew. I reached behind me and turned it up some. Everyone stopped and turned to listen.

"Starry Night by Chris August?" Ian asked.

"Very good. You're getting to know your music."

"I actually have this one on my iPod."

I turned it up louder so everyone could listen.

From the Birds that Sing, In the Tallest Trees.  
To the Human Life, of you and me.  
From the Desert Sands, to the place we stand.  
He is God of All, He is Everything.

Whoa

I'm giving my life to the only One who makes the moon reflect the sun.  
Every starry night, that was His design.

**Ian: **His design was amazing. And some scientists think this creation comes from an explosion. It _had to_ have had a creator. It screams out that it does.

I'm giving my life to the only Son, who was and is and yet to come  
Let the praises ring, 'cause He is everything  
'Cause He is everything

**Amy:** He is everything we need. Although, sometimes for me, it's hard to remember that.

From the autumn leaves, that will ride the breeze  
To the Faith it takes, to pray and sing  
From the Painted sky, to my plank filled eye  
He is God of all, He is everything

Whoa

I'm giving my life to the only One who makes the moon reflect the sun.  
Every starry night, that was His design.  
I'm giving my life to the only Son, who was and is and yet to come  
Let the praises ring, 'cause He is everything. 

**Dan:** When I look up to the stars at night, they remind me of Him. Video games can't come _close_ to this beauty.

Ohhhhhhh (everything)

Hallelujah (Hallelujah)  
Hallelujah  
I believe  
Ohhh  
Hallelujah (Hallelujah)  
Hallelujah  
I believe

I'm giving my life to the only One who makes the moon reflect the sun  
On that starry night, He changed my life.

**Ian:** I _do_ remember that night Amy called me. It got me back to where I need to be. I won't forget that night.

I'm giving it all to the only Son who gave me hope when I had none.  
So let the praises ring,  
Ohhhh Let the Praises Ring

I'm giving my life to the only One who makes the moon reflect the sun.  
Every starry night, that was His design.  
I'm giving my life to the only Son, who was and is and yet to come  
and the Angels sing, that He is heavenly

So let the Praises ring  
'Cause He everything

**Natalie:** _Should_ I give my life to Him? But I'm too scared to. I don't understand it all. I don't think I ever can. But… Should I?

About fifteen minutes later, we all headed to our sleeping bags into our tent. In the girls' tent, the Holt twins slept on the left, Sinead in the middle, me to her right, and Natalie to my right. The bug screen on the top of the tent allowed us to see up to the few stars (most of the clouds were covering them by now) and the half moon. I stared up into the sky. I prayed silently, "Dear Lord, I pray that You'll touch the hearts of my friends as we go to church tomorrow. Continue to work on Natalie's heart. I pray that they will all know You and Your unconditional love. Amen."

By then, I could hear Madison and Reagan's snoring. Sinead's breathing had slowed, telling me she was also asleep. Only Natalie lay awake. I had been praying for her everyday since Ian got back on track with the Lord.

I wonder what she was thinking.

**Natalie's POV**

Should I? I know who He is. I know what He's done. I want to. Something in my heart is telling me I should ask Amy. Right here; right now, "How can I accept God's gift and go to heaven if I die?" I don't want to go asleep again without knowing.

I turned to her. "Amy," I whispered. "Amy?"

"Yes, Natalie?" She softly whispered back.

"How-," but then a feeling tugged me back. I shouldn't do this. Not now anyway. I _wanted_ to. I wanted to _so bad_. My heart was telling me to. But I didn't. "Never mind."

"We can talk about anything. Just let me know."

"No, that's okay. It can wait."

"Okay, Natalie. Good night."

"Good night, Amy."

I turned over and listened to the crickets chirp for a while before falling asleep.


	11. Safe

**A/N- YAY! Update! I had a request for a female singer, and this song fit, so I was going to squeeze a song in. I'm trying to get to everyone's requests!**

**Go ahead and write some songfics yourself if you have an idea. Tell me when you write them! We really need more Christian stories. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Safe" by Britt Nicole or the **_**39 Clues**_**, but I think we all knew that!**

Natalie's POV

I woke a few hours later, still thinking about the same subject.

I wanted to. I wanted to badly.

But I was scared. That was the real reason. I know this sounds completely absurd, but I was scared of love.

And that reminded me of a song.

It's sad that I know songs off the top of my head. Amy told Ian of a singer that I might like, and he took my iPod, _without telling me_, and downloaded the songs. The singer wasn't all that bad; I just couldn't relate to her songs. This was one that I could.

I quietly grabbed my iPod out of my overnight bag and put the earphones in my ear.

**You keep trying to get inside my head  
While I keep trying to lose the words you said**

I've tried to forget what God's telling me to do.

**Can't you see I'm hanging by a thread  
To my life, what I know, yeah, I'm losing control and**

Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, it's more than I can take  
I'm so tired of turning and running away  
When love just isn't safe

To me, love isn't safe. My parents never loved me. Most love I have received has also been stripped away.

**You're not safe  
**  
**I'm strong enough I've always told myself  
I never want or need somebody else**

I really thought I could make it on my own. Especially when Isabel left.

**But I've already fallen from that hill**

I was so wrong about that.

**So I'm dropping my guard  
Here's your chance in my heart and**

I need some sort of love…

**Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, it's more than I can take  
I'm so tired of turning and running away  
When love just isn't  
**  
**Everything you want, but it's everything you need**

I want it, and I know I need it.

**It's not always happy endings, but it's all the in-betweens**

I never even thought happy endings were possible…

**It's taken so long, so long to finally see  
That Your love is worth the best  
**

I have been a _little_ stubborn of letting God come into my life, but now I see all the good in Him. His love is worth _everything_.

**Oh no, my walls are gonna break**

Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, it's more than I can take  
I'm so tired of turning and running away  
When love just isn't safe

Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, it's more than I can take  
I'm so tired of turning and running away  
When love just isn't safe

To me love isn't safe, I'm scared of it. That's coming from a Lucian!****

You're not safe, and that's okay

To me, right know, He really isn't safe… But that's perfectly fine with me. I _need_ Him.

I took my earphones out, listening to the quiet night, or really morning, right now, thinking it all over. Should I really-

My thought was cut off by a low rumbling. Wait- was that _thunder?_

**A/N- I know its short, but I haven't updated in a while so I thought I might upload one quickly. **

**Prayer Request- Pray for a little girl named Cassidy Clark. She's about eight years old, and she's been fighting leukemia since she was three years old. It looks like she's going to be with the Lord soon, and she's ready to meet Him. Pray for the Clark family, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is dedicated to my prayer buddy, SugarQueen8980! Thank you so much!**

**Amy's POV**

It was a shock to me when I woke up to Natalie nudging my side a couple hours later.

"Amy," she whispered while shaking my shoulder. "You hear that?"

"Mmmm?" I said back, half asleep.

"I think it's going to rain."

A flash of light appeared over the top of our tent. I heard soft thunder a few seconds later in the distance. I sat up on my sleeping bag.

"You didn't hear that earlier?" Natalie whispered sharply.

"You must be a really light sleeper to wake up by that."

"What do we do?"

Another flash. Thunder seemed closer and louder.

"What do you mean?"

"Do we go inside?"

"We probably should."

"Didn't your great uncle say that it was not going to rain?"

"He did. Guess he was lying." Huh. Never thought Uncle Fiske would lie to us.

The wind started to pick up. Lightning flashed right over our heads. Thunder boomed.

"We should wake Sinead and the twins up."

I went to the left side of the tent and nudged both of the snoring twins. It took several hard punches in the arm to wake them. "What?" they said with their eyes half open.

"It's lightning outside. Get your stuff and put it on the porch. We don't want to get rained on."

They nodded. Then fell back down on their pillows and started to snore again. I sighed. This could be a while.

Unfortunately, we didn't have a while. It started to poor. And all we had was a bug screen for a roof. Natalie started to scream and cover her head. Sinead and the twins jumped up, grabbed their sleeping bags and pillows, and ran out of the tent for cover. I grabbed my stuff and raced off to the porch. Natalie was sprinting behind me.

It only took ten seconds to get to the porch. We opened the screen door and dashed inside. Thunder boomed and we caught our breath. I heard yelling from across the yard and I looked towards the boys' tent. It was shaking back and forth. A few seconds later, the boys came out of their tent running and yelling like warriors, holding their sleeping bags or pillows over their head.

My fellow girls and I started to laugh. As soon as they got in the porch, we all started to laugh together. Nellie, in black athletic shorts and purple t-shirt, and Uncle Fiske, in red flannel pajamas and a robe, walked out onto the porch. Dan asked with a smile, "Certainly not gonna rain tonight, right, Uncle Fiske?"

"Well, it's about six in the morning. It didn't rain during the night, did it?" he said back with a smile. "Good morning children!"

Good mornings echoed his. Natalie screeched, "You ruined my hair!"

"Natalie, you can take a shower and use Amy's hair dryer." He said back, chuckling. "In fact, all of you, after breakfast, can go and get ready. We will be leaving in about four hours."

"All right, kiddos! What do you guys want to eat?" Nellie asked, excitedly. I was surprised. She's normally not an early-morning person.

"WAFFLES!" Dan yelled.

Natalie made a face. "A parfait? With strawberries. I want fruit for some odd reason."

"French toast?" Sinead asked.

"I like cereal." Jonah said. Kinda bland for a superstar.

"You can have anything you want if you can make it. We have almost everything. I get a day off from cooking. Well, at least breakfast. I still have to make Sunday dinner." Nellie turned back inside.

**Amy's POV**

About an hour later, we were all in the dining room eating breakfast. Sinead had her French toast, fresh from the freezer. Dan had his waffles, also from the freezer. Jonah had a mix of five different cereals in his bowl. Twins had pancakes with chocolate chips on top. Hamilton had four waffles. Natalie had found her yogurt and fresh fruit.

A timer went off in the kitchen, and I walked down the hall to the kitchen and opened the oven door. Cinnamon filled the air. I love muffins on Sunday.

I put the muffins on the dining room table, where everyone sat. When the muffins banged on the table, everyone looked up and dived in for a muffin. In a matter of seconds, Hamilton was on his way to eating his third muffin, and Jonah and Ian were about to take a bite of one, when Ian paused and asked, "Did Nellie make these?"

"No, I did," I answered.

Hamilton paused mid-bite, and Jonah slowly put his muffin down.

"It's made with box mix."

Hamilton chomped down on his muffin, and the others continued to eat theirs, too.

"I am not that bad of a cook!"

"Really? How about the time egg shells ended up in the brownies?" Jonah asked.

"I was under a lot of stress! I was baby-sitting two three year olds at the time!"

"Or the time the chocolate chips were salty?" Sinead joined in.

"I thought the salt was sugar!"

"Or the time you left the plastic wrapper on Dan's grilled cheese?" Ian said with a smirk.

"…I don't have an excuse for that one."

By that time, Uncle Fiske had come into the room. "Alright, children. Finish eating your breakfast, then go ahead and start getting ready for church."

I reached for a muffin, and found that there was none left. "Hey!"

"Hi!" said Dan, stuffing another muffin in his mouth.

I guess I'll stick to cereal…

**Natalie's POV**

I franticly ran a straighter through my hair. I only had a total of forty-five minutes left to get ready! AH! I'll never have enough time!

"Natalie, take a chill-pill. We don't need to leave for another forty-five minutes."

"I know!" I said.

"Your hair is naturally straight. Why in the world are you fixing it?"

"Because it got rained on!"

"But you took a shower and blow-dried it this morning!"

"You just don't understand me." I sighed.

"You're right, I don't!" Amy looked like she was going to start laughing. Thanks, Amy.

A few minutes later, I closed the bathroom door and slipped on my dress. With a price tag of only fifty dollars, I hoped it was enough. It was white with a black plant-like pattern on the bottom half, and a pink stripe outlining the edges. It wasn't that bad when I put on my Prada heels and my diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet.

I stepped out of the bathroom and back into Amy's bedroom. Sinead's jaw dropped. "That isn't designer, Natalie! I saw that at JC Penny's!"

"What?" Amy asked and turned around to face me. "Wow, Natalie! I didn't think you would actually dress normal! That's great!"

"Your great and my great are two different greats." I mumbled. Sinead wore a spring-green skirt with a white shirt and white flats. Amy wore a jade green dress that went right below her knees. The twins wore skirts, and didn't look too happy about it. I did notice they were also wearing Converse…

If you can't say anything good, don't say anything at all.

Amy glanced at the clock. "We have fifteen minutes until we go. Everybody set?"

We nodded.

(A/N- The church in this chapter is described kind of how my church goes. Sorry if your church is a little different.)

Natalie's POV

I have to say, church was a little different than I imagined it. Maybe I thought it was going to be a cold, unfriendly, strict setting. In fact, it was the exact opposite. As we entered through the church's doors, hello's and warm smiles were directed towards us. I saw Ian shake some people's hands as we entered the building and into the sanctuary. Pews were lined up, with people shaking hands and chatting with each other. A piano was spreading a lively tune throughout the large room. I followed Amy to a pew and sat between her and Ian. The rest of the Cahills followed, taking up the large pew. We had to have been an odd group.

"Alrighty!" Amy said to me, "We have a few more minutes until the choir files in, and then we can start."

A few seconds later I saw a curly blonde run across the room in my and Amy's direction.

"Amy!" She said when she got to us.

"What's up, Olivia?"

"Well, you know how I was supposed to sing with Hannah?" She asked. Amy nodded. "Well, she didn't show up! Now I don't have anyone to do the background vocals with me! Can you sing with me?"

"I'm not the best singer…" Amy began.

"Please? Maybe you're not as good as Hannah, but you still have a pretty voice! We're just singing the piano version of "Blessed Redeemer" by Casting Crowns before Bro. Tom preaches."

"Bro. Tom's preaching today? Where's Pastor James?" Ian butted in.

"Visiting family, I think." Olivia replied. "Anyway," she said, turning back to Amy, "Please?"

"Sure. I know the song. I'm not going to sound nearly as good as Hannah, but I'll do it."

"You'll do great, Amy!" Olivia said, and then sped away to her seat as the choir started to file in.

"You're _seriously_ going to sing, Amy?" I asked. "You're not going to get nervous in front of all these people?"

"These people are my friends and family. They're going to cheer me on, even if I mess up completely."

"But, the church also has live service broadcasting on the internet." Ian said.

"Aw, man! I didn't think of that!" she said. "Not a whole lot of people go on our church's website, though, so it can't be _that_ big of a deal."

The choir had already started to fill in. A middle aged man stepped up to the podium to speak. "Great to see you all today! I see a few new faces in the crowd. Just want to let you know we are glad that you are here today and I hope you meet some wonderful people! Let's stand and sing a few old hymns to start this service off!"

Words appeared on a screen on the wall. Another man, some kind of conductor took the podium. "The Old Rugged Cross!" he announced to the church. The piano started to play, and the congregation and choir started to sing.

**On a hill far away**

**Stood an old, rugged cross**

**The emblem for suffering and shame **

**And I love that old cross **

**Where the dearest and Best**

**For the world of lost sinners was saved**

**So I'll cherish the old, rugged cross**

'**Till my sufferings at last I lay down**

**I will cling to the old, rugged cross**

**And exchange it someday for a crown**

It was weird because I didn't know the words. Amy and Ian were singing, though; so I tried to join in.

"On with "Amazing Grace"!"

**Amazing grace, **

**How sweet the sound**

**That saved a wretch like me**

**I once was lost, but now I'm found**

**Was blind, but now I see**

"Beautiful!" the man said again. "Let's let everyone go around and shake hands while Mrs. Star plays the piano and the choir comes down. I challenge you to meet someone new today!"

Then the piano music rang throughout the church. "I've got to help Olivia now, Natalie." Amy said to me, and then walked into the swarm of people that were again shaking hands. What was with all the hand shaking?

I lost count of how many people shook my hand. I must have had a million peasant germs.

"You're Ian's sis, aren't you?" A boy that was talking to Ian said to me.

"Natalie, this is Sean, I good friend of mine." Ian said.

"Wow," he said, "you two look wildly similar! Oops, got to go!" The crowd started to end their conversations and head back to their original seats.

"Join in now!" the man said.

**There is power, power, wonder-working power**

**In the blood of the Lamb**

**There is power, power, wonder-working power **

**In the precious blood of the Lamb **

By the end, everyone was situated. Another man stepped up to the podium. "Great to see you all today! I'm Brother Tom, the youth pastor of this church. I'm filling in for Pastor James, who is out of town to visit his family. We'll have one more song, take up offering, and then we'll get on with the service." He said, then exited off the side of the stage.

The piano started in the corner of the stage, with middle-aged Mrs. Star. Olivia and Amy were behind her, each holding microphones. Olivia began to sing first.

**Up Calvary's mountain one dreadful morn  
Walked Christ my Savior, weary and worn**

This song sounds oddly familiar. We heard this at the concert last night!

**Facing for sinners, death on the cross  
That He might save them from endless loss**

**Blessed Redeemer, precious Redeemer  
Seems now I see Him on Calvary's tree  
Wounded and bleeding, for sinners pleading  
Blind and unheeding, dying for me**

Blessed Redeemer, precious Redeemer  
Seems now I see Him on Calvary's tree  
Wounded and bleeding, for sinners pleading  
Blind and unheeding, dying for me

And He didn't have to do it. He loved me so much. He went through all that pain for me.  
**  
Oh, how I love Him, Savior and Friend  
How can my praises ever find end?  
Through years unnumbered on Heaven's shore  
My songs shall praise Him forevermore  
**

I'm not guaranteed that yet.

**Blessed Redeemer, precious Redeemer  
Seems now I see Him on Calvary's tree  
Wounded and bleeding, for sinners pleading  
Blind and unheeding, dying for me**

Blessed Redeemer, precious Redeemer  
Seems now I see Him on Calvary's tree  
Wounded and bleeding, for sinners pleading  
Blind and unheeding, dying for me

Blessed Redeemer, precious Redeemer  
Seems now I see Him…

The piano got softer and faded away. Amen's and claps were heard from around the room.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Mr. Tom said, "Did you notice some similarities between the songs? Some of you were invited here today by your friends and family. It's not because they wanted to bore you to death, it's because they love you. They want you to know what has changed their lives, so maybe it will change yours.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen to you if you died? Some people think heaven and hell are a joke. I hate to tell you this, but hell is real. It's not just a bad word; it's a place that you can go.

"Now don't think you're not going there because you _think_ you lived your life good enough. _Good enough_ won't get you out of hell. You have to be perfect. "Well, no one's perfect, Brother Tom!" you might tell me. And I'll agree with you. No one is."

Mr. Tom went through the whole story. I knew it now. God sent His Son, to give me a ticket to heaven. He loved me that much. And God could be that loving Father I never had. All I had to do was except it.

"You've heard the story, now. It's up to you. What would happen if you died? Right now. Where would you go?

"I'd like every head bowed and every eye closed." Heads bowed all across the sanctuary. "How many of you are here today, and you don't know Christ as your Lord and Savior. How many of you don't have a personal relationship with Him? Accept that Gift. What is today was your last chance? If you are not 100 PERCENT SURE, don't leave today! Don't put it off any longer!"

That hit me. I've been putting this off for the longest time.

"I'm going to let the piano play, and, if you want to know how you can accept Christ as your Savior today, come down to the alter and pray that prayer. Don't put it off any longer!"

Something was stirring inside of me. Some might call it a conscience, but it was something different. I was on the verge of tears. I was a dirty, rotten sinner, and I wanted God's love. I was a little scared of going down to the front by myself. But I wanted to go. _Badly_.

"Amy, Ian." I whispered. "Will you walk down to the alter with me?" my voice was tight. Amy opened her eyes and nodded. Ian did the same. Together we walked down the aisle to the alter, where I crashed at the bottom of the steps, Ian and Amy beside me. I let out my tears. I let out my prayer.

**Ned/Ted/Sinead**

Something crashed. We can't say exactly what, but we wanted to know more. But we weren't going to walk down there. But when we saw Natalie walking down the aisle on the verge of tears, we knew we should come. And we soon followed her to figure out what this life, and the next, was all about.

**Madison**

I had often wondered about life after death. Who doesn't? I always had wondered the purpose for being here. Who hasn't?

"Hammer," I said to my big brother. "I'm going down the aisle." Natalie was already there. And the Starlings were talking to themselves.

"Don't be stupid, Madison," Reagan said, but not looking so sure.

"It makes you weak," said Hamilton.

And that was the first time I had done something major without my family to back me up, but this opportunity was just too hard to miss.

**Jonah**

Life isn't about being famous, having riches, or living to the fullest. Trust me, you don't find happiness in that.

But I think I've found what I've been looking for…

**Amy's POV**

Natalie's dress was wrinkled, her mascara was running, but she didn't even care. She was in the middle of the most life-changing moment she would ever have. And I was honored to be here with her. Ian had his arm over her. I swear, that couldn't have been a nicer picture. I'll admit, I was near to tears, too. Natalie was sobbing. Ian, strong and steady was there for her.

What's amazing is that now, I'll see them both in heaven one day.

**Ian's POV**

The only day that could have beaten this one, was when I got back on track with God. I had my arm wrapped around my little sister, and she was sobbing and praying the prayer of salvation. I'll see her and heaven. And now we both have the same loving Father. I swear, it couldn't have gotten any better. I smiled.

**Natalie's POV**

When I had finally finished my prayer, it felt as a huge load had been taken off of my shoulders. I had the most loving Father. I hugged my brother. "Thank you for not giving up on me." I whispered to him. I knew I wouldn't be here without his numerous attempts to lead me to Him. "You to, Amy." I loved her like a sister. Well, I guess we were, now. We both had the same heavenly Father.

I was a princess. The daughter of the King. All the times I had been treated like scum by my own parents, I had an opportunity to become a princess. A princess. A real princess.

**A/N- I want to thank every one of my reviewers. Every single one. _You_ make the story keep going on. **

**With Cassidy, she passed away the morning after I uploaded the last chapter. (About 7:00 AM October 1, 2011.) She was so excited to go to heaven, though. She's there with her mom now. Continue to pray for her family please. **

**If you have a prayer request, I'll be happy to be your little prayer buddy. Anything you have, just PM me. No request is unimportant.**

**I tried to make this chapter as best as I could. I really hope I wrote it well. (It's such a long chapter!) Please review! :) **


	13. Lost Get Found

**Author's Note- Wow. It's been a _long_ time. Stupid school! Why do you have to take away my free time! Even my weekends are busy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the "Lost Get Found" or the 39 Clues. **

**Natalie's POV**

It had been quite a few weeks after I got saved. And over that time, I had a lot of questions and a bunch have been answered. I've grown a lot closer to God and Ian and I have had devotions every night since. But one thing hasn't changed; my love for shopping!

I had two weeks before I had to go back to that high-priced private school. And I desperately needed a new back to school wardrobe. That called for a trip to London! I went shopping all over, like I would any other day, but something didn't go like it normally would. In fact, I think I'll always remember that day.

I was walking through the hotel lobby (I was staying over night) and someone caught my eye. Normally, with things like this, I would just pass by, but I felt a real need to see what was up with this girl.

She was about ten years old, well dressed, pretty, had nothing wrong with her on the outside, except for the tears that ran down her face. She sat on the hotel's sofa with her head in her hands, clear tears silently falling down her cheeks.

I put down the five full bags behind a chair and walked over to that little girl. When I got close enough to her, she looked up at me and her tears stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She mumbled.

I sat down beside her. "Are you sure? You don't look it."

She looked down at the marble floor. "Yes. Just family problems. Everybody has those, right?"

I nodded. "I don't think there's a perfect family out there. I sure don't have the best."

"Really?"  
"Yes. My mother's in jail. My dad's in hiding. I was abused growing up."

"Really? You don't look it. You're really caring. Normally people who go through that stuff are mean."

"Well, I found a much greater love than what my family could give. Are you sure you're fine?"

She hesitated for a few seconds than told me. "My parent's keep telling me I'll be nothing. I want to do the best that I can, but they have goals too high for me. And I get punished if I don't. I get slapped a lot. More than once has my dad beaten me with a golf club on my back." Her eyes filled with tears.

I felt a huge amount of pity for this girl. She had been through the same things I had gone through. "You are loved, no matter what."

"By who? Who loves me? No one does."

I really didn't know how to explain God to her. In fact, I was a little scared. What if I said something wrong? And then a chorus of a song got stuck in my head.

**Don't let your lights go down,**

**Don't let your fire burn out, **

**Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe,**

**Why don't you rise up now?**

**Don't be afraid to stand out,**

**That's how the lost get found!**

I silently prayed that I would say the right things. "God loves you."

"God? Isn't he more of a force that makes things happen? Not a person?"

"I know He's there because I feel Him and His love."

"So He exists?"

"Of course! And He did so many things for you. He built you a house in heaven. A mansion to be exact! He loved you before you were born or created." I handed her a little track, hoping maybe she'll understand it on her own.

"Well, I've got to go… Ms…

"Just Natalie. Natalie Kabra."

"_Kabra?_" she asked with wide eyes.

"It is."

"It's been amazing meeting you!"

When I talked to that little girl, I think God was speaking to me. I wanted to help little girls like her. I wanted to help lead girls to Him. To give them comfort and love through Christ. Of course, after she left the lobby, I carried my bags onto the elevator. I kept thinking about her. And praying, of course, that she would hear about Jesus and His story.

**A/N- Yes, it's a short one, but I'm planning to at least update one more time during Christmas break. Thank you all! :) **


	14. More Beautiful You

**A/N- I got a request in! One that was sent in like six months ago… Sorry for the delay! This is a super short chapter, put I'm planning on other ones to be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "More Beautiful You" by Jonny Diaz or the 39 Clues series. Another quick chapter!**

**Sinead's POV**

I rushed up stairs into my room. I had a back-to-school party! How could I forget! I went through my closet, trying to find something that would look great. Everyone would be there. I didn't want to ruin my school year before it began! I tried six outfits on before sighing in frustration. I looked in the mirror. My hair was all wavy and I certainly didn't look skinny. I glanced at a magazine on my night stand. Why couldn't I look like that? So gorgeous and perfect? I turned my iPod on to get my mind off of getting dress. The song that was next on shuffle surprised me.

**Little girl fourteen flipping through a magazine  
Says she wants to look that way**

Who wouldn't? That's perfect, there!  
**But her hair isn't straight her body isn't fake  
And she's always felt overweight**

True.  
**  
Well little girl fourteen I wish that you could see  
That beauty is within your heart**

In my heart?  
**And you were made with such care your skin your body and your hair  
Are perfect just the way they are  
**Perfect? Well, I guess I would look weird any other way. I couldn't imagine my super skinny or with a prettier face. So, I guess my look fits me…**  
**

**There could never be a more beautiful you  
Don't buy the lies disguises and hoops they make you jump through**

The world is really pushing me to be different. But I don't especially want to be.  
**You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do  
So there could never be a more beautiful you  
**Huh. God does have a plan for me. I've learned that at my new church. It's hard to see that sometimes. So, He made me just the way He wants me.

I looked in the mirror again. I'm not going to pretend. I'm going to be me; Sinead Starling! 


	15. Already There

**A/N- Hey, guys! This one's longer! I'm planning on doing one more before Christmas, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or "Already There" by Casting Crowns. **

I was sleeping when I heard the phone on my nightstand ring. I groaned and slowly turned to look at my alarm clock. It read 2:30. _Uncle Fiske will answer it. _I thought. After three rings, someone picked it up. I rolled back over and tried to go asleep. I needed to catch back up on my sleep. School, which had been going on for three months now, was wearing me out.

Just as I was drifting off, Nellie busted through my room, light from the hall flooded into my room. I groaned again.

"Nellie," I croaked, "Why so early?"

"Mr. Fiske will tell you more when you get downstairs. Make yourself presentable."

"Is this a new mission? If so, can it wait at least two more hours?"

"No, it's not. Just _please_ come downstairs." She exited the room. She had a sense of urgency in her voice, so I decided to really get up. I was _not _happy, though.

A few minutes later, I stumbled down the stairs. In the living room, I saw Uncle Fiske in his red, fleece pajamas, Nellie in a T-shirt and blue basketball shorts, and Dan yawning and in his white T-shirt and wrinkled jeans.

"So, what are we doing up so early?" I asked as sweetly as I could. But, sweet doesn't come this early.

"Isabel came for Ian and Natalie. They slimly got away." Uncle Fiske said gravely.

"Really?" I said awestruck.

"What are they doing now?" Dan asked.

"Well, since they don't have a safe place to stay, they're on the way to stay with us. They'll be going to school with you two."

I saw Dan's mouth drop.

"Come on, Dan! They're not as bad as they used to be. Besides, where else can they go?" I said.

"Well, other than a secret base in the Antarctic, their best bet is with us." Uncle Fiske said.

Dan sighed. "Alright."

"They were gonna come, whether you wanted them to or not." Nellie argued.

"I suspect they will be here in about five minutes. They've been in a car for about fourteen hours-"

"What?" Dan cut Uncle Fiske short. "It doesn't take that long to get from New York to Boston, does it?"

"Well, we had to through Isabel off. I suspect she knows where they are, though."

"Now that I'm up, I'm probably not going back to sleep tonight." Nellie headed towards the kitchen. "Who wants breakfast?"

"I want bacon!" Dan yelled and followed her.

That left me and Uncle Fiske. "Are you sure you're fine with this?"

"Yeah. They're family. Family's always there. Besides, I like hanging out with Natalie. She's more caring now. I really need her fashion advice!" I smiled and so did Uncle Fiske.

"Thank you, Amy."

"No problem."

Then, the door bell rang.

I ran to open the door. There stood the two siblings, with (who I guessed) their driver/Madrigal agent. Ian's mouth was a straight line, as if trying to smile, but couldn't. Natalie, on the other hand, had tears pouring down her cheeks. I embraced her in a hug, and she hugged back. She didn't complain about me wrinkling her clothes or that I was messing up her hair. When we separated, I saw Uncle Fiske talking to the Madrigal agent.

"Why don't you guys come on in? Nellie's making breakfast."

*~C~*

After breakfast, I took Natalie (And Dan took Ian) to her room to unload her suitcase. When we got that straight, it was about four in the morning. She sat by me on my bed. I noticed Natalie had barley said anything.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought… When you followed the Lord, you were supposed to have great joy. I'm not quite getting it."

I walked over to my laptop. "Let me show you something. This is Mark Hall, the lead singer of Casting Crowns, talking at a concert. I want you to listen. It's kind of long, but I think it will help you.

**(A/N- These are Mark Hall's actual words! I tried to shorten it…)**

The video focused on Mark Hall on stage. They had just finished singing "Praise You in This Storm."

"You know, like I said earlier, the song "Praise You in this Storm" it's not that hard to sing, but it's a whole 'nother world to live through, isn't it? Even the idea of praising God in the storm sounds a little backwards. Some things Jesus said were a little backwards. You know, He said to be first you'd have to be what? Last. If you want to gain in your life you're gonna have to what? Lose it. Right. And Paul just carried it on from there. Paul said you need to consider joy when you face trails. And then he would say crazy things. Like in Philippians, he said, it turned out to be a really good thing that I'm in prison. _What? _Put that on a T-shirt and sell it! That just sounds crazy! How could he have a perspective like that? How do you see life that way? When you're going through the darkest stuff?

"Cause, how a believer handles a storm in their life preaches louder than any preacher. And a preacher will tell you that. To see someone go through the dark times and come out, not having been perfect and having no hurt, but to come through with their faith and their joy. That outta preach. And that's what Paul was doing, man! Donald Trump didn't write the book of Joy! Paul wrote the book of Joy! The book of Joy was written from prison! That's real-life stuff!

"So it's something bigger than on the surface, yeah? You know, when I was a kid my mom would take my sister Allison and me downtown to pick up my dad at work for the Thanksgiving parade that would come through every year. My dad worked in this skyscraper. It was like five stories tall. It was nuts! It was the tallest building I had ever seen… at age seven. So, we would go pick my dad up then sit outside of his business and we would wait for the parade.

"By the time the parade started, there were people everywhere! And if you were a little hobbit like me, you couldn't see anything. The only way to see something was to shove your face between elbows." He demonstrated it to the audience, with his face right between his hands. "Oh! It's gone. That's all you could see. What was right in front of you. And my sister and I were pretty stoked because we were there for one reason and one reason only. The end of every Thanksgiving parade always ends the same. Who is always the last float in the parade? Santa, right. He's always surrounded by elves who are throwing what to the children?" The crowd answered, "Candy!", but Mark said, "Happiness! Right! My sister and I are there for candy! One stop at a drug store and we wouldn't even have to go to the parade. We want candy!

"We're ready. We've seen the parades on TV, so we thought this was gonna be pretty awesome. But, my town's parade wasn't exactly like the parades on TV.

So, the first float comes through, and it's an old man on a back of a convertible, waving. And I'm like, "Aw, man!" And after that is a very well-meaning middle school band, accidently playing two songs at the same time. After that was the shiners, and nobody knew what they did. They just had these funny hats and bikes and rode around in circles. Just go straight!

"So, by about the fifth float, I'm ready to go home. I remember thinking, you know, if I could get up on top of my dad's building, and watch the parade from there, I bet there's not twenty floats in this whole parade! I could see the entire thing in one look. And then, it'd be a whole new website, wouldn't it? Sure, it's another old man, but nineteen more floats, candy's coming! It's all good because I have the end in sight.

"**It's like Paul was watching his parade from God's view. Yeah, he doesn't understand why he's in prison, but he knows that God is good. He knows God is in control. He's thinking, Jesus is at the end of my life looking back on me. My future is a memory to Him. He's in control of my life. Just because you can't see God's plan doesn't mean there's no plan! It just means you're watching your parade between elbows. And when you can't understand what's going on here, you've gotta rest in the truth that He's already there. Amen? Amen. This is where this song comes from.**

Natalie's POV

**From where I'm standing  
Lord it's so hard for me to see  
Where this is going  
And where You're leading me**

I don't know where to go or how this is going to end.

**I wish I knew how  
All my fears and all my questions  
Are gonna play out  
In a world I can't control**

I wish I knew. But, I'm lost now.****

Oh, oh

When I'm lost in the mystery  
To You my future is a memory

**Cause You're already there  
You're already there  
Standing at the end of my life  
Waiting on the other side**

Thank goodness because I don't think I could make it without you. You know how my life's going to end and what I'm going to do. Lord, just lead me.

**And You're already there  
You're already there**

"That help?" Amy asked me.

"Yes. A lot. Thank you, Amy."

"You know, Isabel was really close to getting us. We would have made it out of out apartment in time if I hadn't had gone back."

"Why did you go?"

"I was going to forget the Bible you gave me."

"I could have always gotten you a new Bible."

"Yes, but it had the letter you gave to me after I got saved. The one with all the Bible verses in it and that you would be praying for me. I couldn't forget that. When, I came back in, Isabel was already in our apartment. She tried to get us to join her and the Vespers, but I refused. Then, she tried to kill Ian and me with a gun she had. It was a miracle we got out alive. I really mean a miracle. She shot at us three times, but the bullet seemed to go off on it's own. The gun ended up stop working all together. Ian and I ran towards the Madrigal we had called. He drove a taxi for a disguise. He drove us to you." By now, I was crying. "Amy, I know we never really treated you like family, but you're the only real family I've ever had."

Amy hugged me. "Aw. I'm always here for you, Natalie."

"I know. Thank you."


	16. Hold On

A/N- So I lied about the Christmas chapter. I thought I would have it up, but family came over earlier than I thought they were going to… So, I'll still have one; it'll just be later on.

I do not on the 39 Clues or TobyMac. :)

Amy's POV

"I can't believe it's already been a week since we've moved in with you." Natalie said to me one Friday morning at the breakfast table.

"I can't believe you're still here." Dan said, "With the pubic schools, and chores, having an allowance, not having maids, having a curfew, and actually being normal." Then, he stuck two pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"Well," Natalie sighed, "One must make sacrifices sometimes."

"Oh, Natalie," Nellie said walking into the dining room, "You need to unload the dishwasher when you get home from school." Natalie sighed again.

"Speaking of school," I said glancing at the clock, "We're going to be late! Where's Ian?"

"I'm here." He said, walking into the dining room, wearing normal clothes and a backpack slung over one shoulder.

Two things I can't get used to: The Kabras in jeans, the Kabras carrying their own stuff, and the Kabras in an American-ish accent. I would have never thought.

"You're gonna make us late." I scolded.

"Sorry. You know, you are _not_ a morning person. I've learned that."

"It's hard to be a morning person. I wake up when to first period starts. That's why you drive to school and I drive home."  
"Well," Dan said, "We've got to go! My first period teacher doesn't like me. I don't want to burst in while she's teaching. She gives terrifying death glares. They're worse than Natalie's."

Natalie shot him one of her famous glares. "The hardest part of being here is living with you."

I looked up at the clock on the wall. "Guys! We've _got_ go!"

*~Cahill~*

I rushed into first period and sat down at my desk. Only two minutes to spare. I looked at the desk to the left of me where my best friend, Claire, sat. Instead of seeing her brown hair across from me, I saw emptiness.

Claire had perfect attendance every year. I've only seen her be tardy two times in my life. It was odd not seeing her there. Maybe she was just having a rough day like I was. I got worried, though.

I tried to push back the thoughts as I got out my science book.

*~C~*

It was third period when I was called to the office. Claire still wasn't there.

*~C~*

Ian's POV

"Please send Ian Kabra to the office for dismissal."

I sighed of relieve. Anything to get out of my third period advanced math class. Advanced. I learned this stuff when I was thirteen.

I heard a few, "Lucky's" as I packed up my stuff.

I also got worried. Why would I be dismissed? Was it the Vespers again?

I said a quick prayer and then hurried down the hallway.

When I got to the office, I saw Mr. Fiske waiting for me outside of the door. He had a frown on his face. "Is it the Vespers again?" I asked, hoping for a no.

"No, but we're getting Amy out of school early, so we thought we should go ahead and get you, too."

"Amy? What's wrong with her?

"Her best friend, Claire, died in a car accident this morning on her way to school. Someone ran a red light and crashed into her car. Her dad thought that he should call us to tell Amy. They've been best friends for years. She even knew about the Cahills. So, Nellie and I drove up to tell Amy and dismiss her. After telling her, we thought she wouldn't make it through the rest of the day without breaking down."

"That's horrible. Have you already told her?"

"She's in my car, probably crying on Nellie. I could tell it was hard for her to hold her tears back while we were in the office. You just follow us home."

*~C~*

It was 3:37 when I heard my little sister and Amy's little brother come through the door and into the living room. Obviously, they were both fighting.

"Please, stop complaining about our siblings getting out of school earlier! Don't you have any compassion for your sister?" Natalie yelled.

"I do, but it would have been nice to get out before I had an English essay due on the _Hound of Baskervilles_." Dan whined. Natalie looked like she was going to tear him into shreds.

"Ian, where _is_ Amy?"

"She's in her bedroom. She hasn't come out yet."

She turned back to Dan, "I bet Ian was even more compassionate than you are!" Then back to me, "What did you do for her?"

"Actually, I just stayed out of her way…"

"From after all she's done for us you just left her alone? You didn't say anything to her?" Her angry eyes turned on me.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I-I don't know! How would she comfort you? Just get your bottom up those stairs and talk to her!"

"Natalie-"

"Now!"

It's funny how I'm the older one, but when she's angry, I obey every word she says. She's rather scary sometimes.

_How would she comfort you? _I reminded me of the day she called me then emailed me a TobyMac song. That's it! A song! Wasn't there a song by him that was out just a few months ago?

*~C~*

I was on my couch in my bedroom, flipping through a photo album of pictures of just me and Claire. By now, the tears had stopped falling and I was just thinking of her. We had a bunch of good times together.

A knock on the door made me jump. I looked at the clock. 3:39. Natalie must be home. What's surprising is, she's probably one of my best, if not the best, friend I have now. If you said that two years ago, I thought you would be crazy.

"Come in." I said, still looking at the old photos.

"You okay, Amy?" It was _not_ Natalie's voice.

"Ian? You are the last person I expected to come to see me."

"Well, I thought, that maybe, you would like some company."

"Natalie made you come."

"N- Yes."

"I shook my head with a small smile."

"And I had this brilliant idea. Since you shared a song with me when I was feeling bad, I should share one with you."

"You didn't know what to say, did you?"

"Not really… You are making me feel terrible right now."

"Just let me listen to the song, and you can go back and tell Natalie you tried."

He sat down on the other side of the photo album I had laid out on the couch and set the laptop in front of me and pressed the play button. I instantly recognized the song. "Hold On" by TobyMac. It had a joyful tune, so it didn't really fit the atmosphere. But then again, Ian could be trying to lighten it.

**Wake up to the morning light  
Wipe away the lonely nights  
Let a brand new day wash over you,**

**Wanna see you smile again  
Show some love to your crazy friends**

I have one less friend, but everyone counts on me to smile and love them. I really can't do it when I'm like this.

**Wipe your tears away  
Those days are through**

It'd be nice to have a day with no death, but that won't happen until I get to heaven.****

If you move just a little bit closer you can put your head on my shoulder  
Yeah, yeah  


Wouldn't do that to Ian, but I get the point. Trying to comfort me.

**So baby hold on  
just another day or two  
I can see the clouds are  
moving faster now  
and the sun is breaking through**

This feeling can't last forever.

**If you can hold on, to the One that's holding you  
there is nothing that can  
stop this crazy love  
from breaking through**

God's always there with me. That's always good to know.****

We're breaking through  
We're breaking through

**Wake up to the morning sun  
thank the Lord for the  
things He's done**

He's done a whole bunch of things in my life. I don't understand them right away, but later I see the point in Him doing it.

**lift your eyes up to the  
hope that's ever true  
Wanna see you smiling girl  
you're a light in this jaded world  
wipe away those tears  
this one's for you**

Come on, move a little bit closer, you can put your head on my shoulder  
Yeah, yeah  


**So baby hold on  
just another day or two  
I can see the clouds are  
moving faster now  
and the sun is breaking through**

**If you can hold on, to the One that's holding you  
there is nothing that can  
stop this crazy love  
from breaking through**

And the stars are up there  
shining for you  
oh, the Father does adore you  
His love will never change

It's nice to have Someone that's always there. Always will be.

**And you and I  
we were born to follow  
the hope that will lead us to tomorrow  
and no one can take it away  
**

There's always hope.

**So baby hold on  
just another day or two  
I can see the clouds are  
moving faster now  
and the sun is breaking through  
If you could hold on  
to the one that's holding you  
there is nothing that can stop this crazy, crazy love from breaking**

You see the clouds are  
moving faster now  
the clouds are moving faster  
You see the clouds are  
moving faster now  
And the sun is breaking through  
We're breaking through

The song ended. It made me feel a little better. There's always a Loving God that's there for me.

"I know it doesn't exactly match the situation well, but, I thought I might share it anyways."

"Thanks, Ian. It helped."

"Claire knew Jesus as her Savior, correct?"

"I nodded.

"Then she's in a much better place then we are. We are still stuck in this crazy, crazy world."

"Sometimes, I get homesick."

"I'm lost. How did we get from heaven to homesickness?"

*~Continued~*

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who voted on that poll! The eight of you! I'll try to use "In the Hands of God" another time. Thank you to everyone who reads and to everyone who reviews! It means a lot!**


	17. Homesick & I Can Only Imagine

**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to my granddaddy (who passed away yesterday December 31), grandmommy, (who passed away eight years ago, on April 30), and Cassidy Clark (who passed away October 1, 2011). You guys are in a better place. This chapter is also for any reader who lost someone this past year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or MercyMe. (This chapter has 2 songs because I thought they went well together.)**

*~Continued~*

Amy's POV

"Then she's in a much better place then we are. We are still stuck in this crazy, crazy world." Ian said.

"Sometimes, I get homesick."

"I'm lost. How did we get from heaven to homesickness?"

"Just comparing heaven to this world. From suffering, hunger, disease, and sadness to joy, a fullness the world's food could never give, and everyone in a perfect body. Sometimes, if I sit back and think about it enough. I start to long for it. We both have gone through enough suffering to know what this world is really like. I just want to get away from it."

"But, you call that homesickness?"

"Home's where the heart is, correct?"

"I guess so."

"Then, I'm not home. Let me show you a song." I reached for the laptop.

"How many songs do you know?" he asked, amazed. I shrugged and smiled.

**You're in a better place, I've heard a thousand times  
And at least a thousand times I've rejoiced for you**

I know you are, Claire. And I'm happy for you.

**But the reason why I'm broken, the reason why I cry  
Is how long must I wait to be with you  
**

I'll miss you, but I know I'll be with you soon. Same for my parents and Grace. I'll see them again someday.

**I close my eyes and I see your face  
If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place**

I want to be there so _badly._

**Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow  
I've never been more homesick than now**

Times like these, I just want to go home.****

Help me Lord cause I don't understand your ways  
The reason why I wonder if I'll ever know

I don't think any of us could understand the Lord.

**But, even if you showed me, the hurt would be the same  
Cause I'm still here so far away from home**

I close my eyes and I see your face  
If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place  
Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow  
I've never been more homesick than now

In Christ, there are no goodbye  
And in Christ, there is no end

I'm so thankful for that.

**So I'll hold onto Jesus with all that I have  
To see you again  
To see you again  
**

I know I'll see you again. I just have to wait until the Lord calls me home. For know, though, I'll have to make it through down here.

**And I close my eyes and I see your face  
If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place  
Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow  
Won't you give me strength to make it through somehow  
Won't you give me strength to make it through somehow**

I've never been more homesick than now

I need to make it through this world for now. Just until I can see God and my friends and family again.

It was a few seconds before he spoke again. "I can only imagine what heaven will be like. I'm not in a rush to see anybody, other than God. Sometimes, I wonder how I will act when I see Him. I don't know what I'll do. Will I be so… in awe that I can't even think straight?

"You have time for another song?" I asked.

"Wow. You are scary."

"It's actually by the same band, MercyMe."

"Really?"

Yep. It's called "I Can Only Imagine."

Ian's POV

**I can only imagine  
What it will be like  
When I walk  
By Your side**

I can only imagine  
What my eyes will see  
When Your face  
Is before me  
I can only imagine

I sometimes can't even imagine it. I can't come close to.****

I can only imagine

Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for You, Jesus or in awe of You be still  
Will I stand in Your presence or to my knees will I  
fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine

That's what I wonder. What will I do?****

I can only imagine

I can only imagine  
When that day comes  
And I find myself  
Standing in the Sun

I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever  
Forever worship You  
I can only imagine

I can only imagine

Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for You Jesus or in awe of You be still  
Will I stand in Your presence or to my knees will I  
fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine

I can only imagine

"That's exactly what I think about. What am I going to do? God is so great, powerful, and so loving. Will I be silent and still or talking to Him. I just don't know."

"Some questions won't be answered until we get there." Amy said. I don't know _why_ He does this, or why He lets that happen, but we can ask Him ourselves when we get there." Amy said.

"I want to go _now_."

"Little homesick, huh?" We both smiled.

"I've got to get on that book report." I said, knowing I had been in her room too long. I got up and grabbed my laptop.

"Ian, that report was due today."

"I have English sixth period. I missed it today."

I looked back to see her shaking her head and smiling.


	18. Free To Be Me

A/N- It's been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that. I've worked on this a lot. I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading!

I do not own "Free to Be Me" by Francesca Battistelli or M&Ms.

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

"I thought we would never get out of your house."

"And that is why we do _not_ give Dan sugar. It's gonna take him a good two hours before he calms down." I said with a sigh as Ian and I carried our backpacks out the front door. It was right after school on a Thursday afternoon in late October. One of Dan's friends at school gave him a pack of M&Ms and Dan ate all of them before he got home. After fifteen minutes of Dan yelling and running around the house, I gave up trying to focus on my homework and I asked Uncle Fiske if we could go somewhere else a little _calmer_.

"Now," he said slowly, "where can we do homework in quiet?"

A brilliant idea pepped in me head. Maybe it was the autumn breeze that made me want to go. "I know a place! It's this small coffee shop. It's normally pretty quiet there, and if we need to, we can get a snack."

"Works for me," he said, "I need coffee."

"Just make sure Dan doesn't get any."

"Why? He can't get any more hyper."

"Well, I think he's more of a crazy spaz when he has coffee and sugar."

I headed towards my white car, but stopped when I heard some shrieking coming from inside the mansion. "Daniel, I command you to stop! You are so infuriating!"

"Ian, I think we should save Natalie."  
He sighed, "I agree."

oooOOOooo

When we entered the door, an aroma of coffee and chocolate he me, and made me smile. Coffee always did. I think my dad used to drink coffee every morning; it always made me think of him.

"Smells delicious!" Natalie exclaimed as she entered right behind me.

The place was warm, inviting, and had a vintage theme. Brown and white photographs of Paris, England, Rome and others hung on the cream colored wall paper. The back wall had a menu hanging on it, with a showcase of desserts that made my mouth water. Suddenly, I had a craving for chocolate.

"Let's sit over there." I said, motioning to a table on the right wall.

Ian and I sat opposite sides of the table with Natalie on the end. Ian and I pulled out our homework list as Natalie peered at the menu on the far wall.

"I think I want chocolate…" She said out loud to us. I didn't care what she got, as long as she brought her wallet.

Natalie's POV

I scanned the menu. There were so many choices. Chocolate cake? No. Chocolate chip cookies? No. _Chocolate strawberries_. Mmm… I wonder if it counts as healthy because it's a fruit…

"Welcome to Corner Cup. What can I get you?" a male voice said behind me. I thought you ordered in the back... I looked up to see a tall high school- or maybe college- age waiter with blonde hair swept to the side, looking straight at Amy with a smile. Not just any smile, but the Charm smile Ian tried to use on Amy three years ago. Special exception to taking orders? Huh. And I was going to give him a tip for doing it.

Amy either a) Didn't notice or b) Pretended not to notice.

"Oh, I'm not eating." She said smiling that kind smile she gives to everyone, including that gross old lady at our church.

"I'll take seven of the chocolate covered strawberries." I spoke up. Might as well while he's here.

"OK." He said, then sent me a rather forced smile and wrote down my order. He looked up at Amy and continued to smile, but Amy was too absorbed in her history homework. "Sure you don't want anything," he said again to her, "It'd be a pleasure getting it for you." Umm… Red alert!

Amy looked up, the friendly smile looking more forced.

Ian, however, spoke for her. "She's already told you, she's fine." He had a scowl on his face. Ian can't be… _jealous_, can he? I couldn't decide if he was just standing up for her like an older brother or leaning on the jealous side. He's never had to stand up for me because I do it pretty well myself, but that wasn't a look I saw a lot.

"Amy, what's been going on with you and Evan? You know, your _boyfriend_?" I asked, trying to give the waiter a clue to give up. Sure enough, waiter boy left.

Amy's fake smile faded, leaving a frown.

"Ian, I can stick up for myself, you know."

"I know you can," my brother said while looking down at his math, "but it's what brothers do."

"You never did that to me." I said. Ian shot a glare my way. "So… Amy, how _are_ you and Evan?"

"Evan? We broke up almost a year ago."

"Really?"

"He said he was a Christian, but didn't act like it. He wasn't the type of guy I wanted. Or, I think, that God wanted for me."

"You're single?"

"Proudly." she said with a grin. "I'm letting God take control of my love life. He knows the right guy for me. I pray that I'll find Mr. Right at some point in my life; but if God's not leading me towards someone now, I can wait."

"Cool." I've got to take life lessons from Amy.

Ian sat listening, although he pretended like he wasn't. He sat working at his history homework.

"You're already done with math?" Amy exclaimed, "It's going to take me thirty minutes to get this all done!"

"I learned that math when I was thirteen. You are done with history?"

"Yeah. History's easy. You just listen and learn."

"But it's American history. I don't know American history."

"You help me in math and I'll help you in history. Deal?"  
"Sounds good to me."

The waiter returned, sat down the strawberries harshly before me and grumbled, "Anything else?"  
"No." Ian answered. The waiter walked away.

Amy sighed, "John really needs to stop flirting."

"You know his name?" Ian asked with an expression of shock mixed with a little disgust.

"I have Latin with him."

He grumbled something incomprincable under his breath.

"Ian, you need to chill. Dan isn't nearly that protective. You, on the other hand, are like a guard dog. He's been flirting with me for a year now and, trust me, isn't making any progress."

Ian stayed silent.

Amy's POV

The next Monday, I quickly walked through the long hallways. It didn't help that my next class was halfway across the school. As I weaved through the large crowd, I tripped over a foot that was deliberately stuck in my way. I felt my face grow hot and I peered to the lockers. John and his gang were laughing like hyenas. "She's so retarded she can't even walk straight," he said, gasping for breath. _That was so elementary school, _I thought.

oooOOOooo

I didn't think John was actually that popular, but it seemed like a lot of people were listening to him. Less people in the hallways were making eye contact with me and my classmates were talking to me less and less. Power of persuasion, I guess.

I was never popular, but I was never _avoided_. As I sat down in the lunch room, I saw a group of girls whisper, look at me, and then laugh. I looked down at my shirt. Was something wrong?

"Hi," I said to two of my friends, Meagan and Robin. Meagan goes to my church and Robin is her friend. Thank goodness for church friends; they seem to be there in your time of need.

"You okay?" Meagan asked.

"I'm fine." I say, trying to avoid pity.

"John's a jerk. Don't let him get to you." Robin warned me.  
"It's kinda hard not to let him get to me. Seems like mostly everyone else is on his side. What's wrong with me? They all can't seriously be listening to him."

"Nothing's wrong with you. Everyone else is just blind. Don't let him get to you."

oooOOOooo

"Cahill," I heard John say in the parking lot after school. Today, he had a larger group than usual around him. I tried walking a little faster towards my car, trying to avoid the group. "Don't come back tomorrow! We don't want garbage in our school. Just stay home!" Venomous laughter proceeded around me. _This is so immature. _ "How ugly were your parents? 'Cause I think you got the worst of both!" He yelled as I started to walk away. "God messed up on you! Guess that's why He hasn't given you a boyfriend!"

"Hey, shut up!" I looked around to see Ian. _Please, not now._

"Oh's" went out throughout his little gang. "You've got something to say?" John stepped out of his circle, giving Ian a death glare. I knew with Isabel as a mother, glares didn't affect him much, but John had a nasty punch from his karate classes. And, quite frankly, I didn't want to be responsible for a black eye and bloody nose.

"Yes," he said, "in fact I do." I grabbed his shoulder.

"Ian, just walk away." I said through my teeth.

"That's right! Hold your little guard dog back, Amy!"

"You're just mad because you can't persuade her to go out with an idiot like you. She has higher goals." If I wasn't so worried, it would have been funny. Ian's British accent slipped on some words as he got angrier.

"Oh, yeah? If she's so great, why doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Because she's smart enough to realize that a boyfriend won't make her happy. She already has the most Love she can get." Ian's voice stayed calm, although his face said otherwise.  
"Ian," I tried again, "let's _go_."

"What's that, huh? You?"

"God."

"Oh, great. The son of a murderer is going to preach to us." John's friends laughed as Ian's face faltered at the comment. "So we have a pure nun."

"You need to stop wasting your time." Ian argued, trying to shake off the last blow. "She didn't go out with you. Grow up."

"I never wanted to go out with that freak of nature!"

"I'm sorry that all you can think about is what ruins almost every girl. I'm sorry you can't see that she's more than a toy. She was a little too smart to be blinded by your lies."  
"Too smart? To stupid! The nun doesn't know what she's missing."

"Yeah, the tons of girls you ruined look like they've had a great time with you." I could see that Ian was winning the argument with words, but I could also see John start to lose his smirk and get angrier.

"I don't know-"

"Come on, Ian!" I grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him towards my car in the parking lot.

"See ya, freak!" was the last taunt I heard from John before I slid in and closed the door.

We sat for a few seconds in silence, looking straight ahead. Then Ian muttered, "I _hate_ that jerk-"

"Love thy enemies." I replied, trying not to dwell too much on what just happened.

"He doesn't need it."

"You want him to go to hell for all eternity?"

"Yes!" he said, still looking straight ahead.

I turned toward him with a look that said, "I know that's not what you _really_ think."

He saw my look and sighed. "No," he grumbled.

I leaned on the car door and looked out the window, my chin resting on my hand. I had taught myself not to cry, and there were no tears; but Ian was trained to read emotions.

"Amy, don't you _dare_ listen you what he told you." He said softer.

"I'm not." I said.

"Your face says otherwise. Amy, you're pretty, smart, and all-around brilliant. Whatever guy God has planned for you is lucky. Don't let anyone drag you down."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Thanks."

Ian cracked a smile. "Am I really like your guard dog?"

"Well…" I said with a kidding smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" I said with fake authority, and then laughed.

"Whatever you say, Miss Cahill!" This made me laugh even more. Sometimes, I can't believe this is the same Ian I knew during the clue hunt. He turned the keys, and backed out of the parking spot. The radio turned on with the song, "Free to Be Me," by Francesca Battistelli, right in the middle of the chorus.

'**Cause I got a couple dents in my fender  
Got a couple rips in my jeans**

Oh, yes I do.

**Try to fit the pieces together  
But perfection is my enemy**

I've pretty much given up on perfection!

**On my own I'm so clumsy  
But on Your shoulders I can see  
I'm free to be me**

I'm glad I know I don't have to pretend to be anyone else. God made me who He wanted me to be!

**When I was just a girl I thought I had it figured out  
My life would turn out right, and I'd make it here somehow  
But things don't always come that easy  
And sometimes I would doubt**

I did think I had my life under control. But when road blocks, like the clue hunt, got in my way, I knew I couldn't get anywhere by myself.

'**Cause I got a couple dents in my fender  
Got a couple rips in my jeans**  
**Try to fit the pieces together  
But perfection is my enemy  
On my own I'm so clumsy  
But on Your shoulders I can see  
I'm free to be me**

**And you're free to be you **

**Sometimes I believe that I can do anything  
Yet other times I think I've got nothing good to bring**

Especially on days like these.

**But You look at my heart and You tell me  
That I've got all You seek **

That's really good to know. God created me the way He wants me, and I'm not going to let anyone else tell me to be different.

**And it's easy to believe  
Even though **

'**Cause I got a couple dents in my fender  
Got a couple rips in my jeans**  
**Try to fit the pieces together  
But perfection is my enemy  
On my own I'm so clumsy  
But on Your shoulders I can see  
I'm free to be me**

"I'm guessing you like that song." Ian said, glancing over at me, "You're smiling."  
"Don't watch me! Watch the road!" _ I still think he's going to kill me; whether he meant to or not. _

oooOOOooo

At the end of the day, I sat down on my bed and spotted my Bible on my nightstand. I looked at my devotional book and started to flip to the reference it had. Then I had another idea. I flipped to the very back of my Bible. The back had verses about different topics. I found the B's and looked at "beauty." A good number of them were in Song of Solomon, but I decided to go to other books. 1 Peter 3:3 caught my eye.

_Do not let your adorning be external—the braiding of hair and the putting on of gold jewelry, or the clothing you wear—_

I read on.

_But let your adorning be the hidden person of the heart with the imperishable beauty of a gentle and quiet spirit, which in God's sight is very precious. (ESV)_

I flipped to another reference. Psalm 139:14

_I praise you, for I am fearfully and wonderfully made. Wonderful are your works; my soul knows it very well. _

I sighed. Why am I getting so worked up over this? How can just _one person _make me feel like this? I thought back on the day. _God messed up on you! Guess that's why He hasn't given you a boyfriend! _I looked up "love." 1 Corinthians 13: 4-8

_Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. As for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away._

I think that was on a movie… Anyway, I looked up "relationships." 1 Corinthians 6:19-20; Romans 12:1-2; Jeremiah 29:11

_Or do you not know that your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit within you, whom you have from God? You are not your own, for you were bought with a price. So glorify God in your body._

_I appeal to you therefore, brothers, by the mercies of God, to present your bodies as a living sacrifice, holy and acceptable to God, which is your spiritual worship. Do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewal of your mind, that by testing you may discern what is the will of God, what is good and acceptable and perfect._

_For I know the plans I have for you, declares the __Lord__, plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope._

I huffed in frustration. None of these verses had what I was looking for! Can't God write just one verse on "how you know who the guy I chose for you" or "ten ways to find the right one?"

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. "As you know, Lord, I've had a rough day today. I… don't know why it's become such a problem for me lately. But… do you really have someone planned for me? Am I doing something wrong?" I paused, with my head bowed and eyes still closed. I was being stupid. "I know You have the best plan for me. Just help me to remember that. Thank you for all that You've done in my life… And help me to remember that You have given me more love than anyone ever could have." I smiled. "Amen."

I looked at the verses again. They were about trusting the Lord and purity. Two things I needed to keep in mind.

I put my Bible up, turned out the light, and fell fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Sorry about not updating. And sorry this isn't a song chapter either. I have a few ideas floating around in my head that I'm not quite sure what to do with yet. So, until then, just bare with me as I go through little chapters like these. Although, some song requests might give me some inspiration! I do not own the 39 Clues.**

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

It was the first week in November as Dan, Natalie, Ian, and I walked into the doors of the large youth room. We separated as we entered the room, going in separate directions; Dan towards his geek friends, Natalie towards the junior high girls, and Ian and I towards the older teens. A few of my friends spotted me and smiled as the youth pastor, got in front of our group of about forty or so kids.

"Alright, let's get started!" He said as we got quiet. "A few announcements before we separate into our Sunday school classes. The church is lacking a few nursery and junior church workers, so if any of you older kids are willing to work, please go see Mrs. Candy, who is in charge of the nursery; or Mrs. Jessie who works with the junior church. Next, the Junior high girls are having another one of those sleepover things that girls do." Brother Tim shrugged his shoulders. Natalie and her friends started to smile and whisper. "That's this Friday. Permission slips are needed if you need someone to pick you up. I believe that's it for today. Let's pray and split up into our classes."

After we prayed, I started talking to my friend Olivia as the group got up and started talking. I spotted Brother Tim walking towards me and smiling.

"Oh, goodness." I said as Brother Tim came closer to me. Olivia turned around to see who I was looking at.

"Amy!" Brother Tim exclaimed with a rather forced looking smile. "Would you do an amazing thing for me?"

"Sure?" I said, not wanting to say no, but not wanting to agree with the look he had on his face.

"Great! You can help with the kindergarteners through third grade junior church to day! Two of the helpers called in sick, so I needed a last minute substitute. Mrs. Jessie is still here, but she's going to need help with songs and such. Thank you so much for doing this! I'll find you another helper, OK?" He walked away into a group of teens.

Olivia started to laugh. "You've gotten yourself into trouble, girl!" She must have seen the desperate look on my face.

"I couldn't say no!"

oooOOOooo

I walked into the colorful room with about thirty kids running around. Mrs. Jessie came running up to me. "Thank goodness you're here, Amy! I need to get things started around here. Did Tim give you another helper?"

"Uh…"

"Wow." I heard behind me as I heard the door opened behind me. I turned around and saw… "Ian?"

"Yes. Mr. Tim asked for my help. He guilted me into it, and I didn't think it was _this _bad," he said as he eyed a group of running first-graders.

"Well, you'll get used to it," Mrs. Jessie said. "Thank you both for helping me today!" Mrs. Jessie went to the front of the room and yelled, "Boys and girls take your seats! We have two great helpers today!" Mrs. Jessie talked with a high-pitched animated voice. The little boys and girls filed to their seats, all turning around in their seats and looking at us. Mrs. Jessie waved us to the front of the room to stand beside her. "This boys and girls," she said while putting her hand on my shoulder, "is Miss Amy. And this," she put her hand on Ian's shoulder (which I don't think he really liked,) "Is… What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked Ian. I had to try really hard to suppress a smile when she said "sweetheart." Ian looked very uncomfortable.

"Ian."

"And Mr. Ian." Behind Mrs. Jessie's back, he sent me a look that read "Can you believe this crazy lady?"

"Ms. Amy," Mrs. Jessie said to me, "would you like to lead us in some songs?"

I put on a smile. "Of course!" I said with fake excitement, trying to keep the kids attention.

"Mr. Ian, why don't you sit on the last row so you can keep an eye on who wins the quiet seat prize?"

He looked quite puzzled. "Sure?"

"That's right, kids! Mr. Ian's going to pick out the best boy and girl who's following the rules to win candy at the end of church!" Mrs. Jessie nodded towards Ian, trying to get him to understand. "He will be watching all of you very closely, right, Mr. Ian?"

"Yes, I am." He said also nodding, towards all the kids. He walked and took a seat on the back row, sitting between the boys' and girls' side of chairs.

"Alright, Ms. Amy's going to sing some songs while I go get some snacks. Be good!"

All eyes were on me as soon as Mrs. Jessie walked out the door, leaving Ian and I with a bunch of kids.

oooOOOooo

Ian's POV

Amy took over with the songs, leading in a whole bunch of nonsense that I had never heard of, but at least the kids were occupied. She sung a song were the kids were just spelling the whole way through (And I think most didn't even know what they were spelling.) One song about having peace, love, and joy like different bodies of water. Another about having being overly happy and causing kids to jump out of their chairs. Another song with them just shouting "Hallelujah" and "Praise the Lord." But, they all looked like they were having fun. And by the end of it, Amy was, too. She was really smiling and laughing at the kids who just wanted to sing the same song faster. By the time all the kids were worn out jumping up and down and spinning, Mrs. Jessie came in with a cart filled with lemonade and goldfish. She pushed the tray in the back of the room, and came rushing to the front with a pile of pictures and a notebook.

"Say thank you to Ms. Amy for the songs!"

Amy sat down in the outside of the middle row on the girls' side. Mrs. Jessie announced that she would be doing a Bible lesson. The lesson lasted for about twenty minutes. It was about a guy named Noah which I have never heard about. I guess it was one of those basic stories you learn when you were little. I glanced over at Amy, who had a little girl laying against her shoulder and holding her hand. I smirked, thinking about how much children just loved Amy. She could be shy around people her age, but she seemed open with children.

After the lesson, Mrs. Jessie played a review game, I called out the "quiet seat" winners, and the kids ran to the back for snacks. Amy sat down at a table with five other girls, all talking and looking up to her with interest, talking about whatever as Amy nodded and commented. I spotted a little boy, he couldn't have been older than second grade, sitting by himself at a table. I felt that he needed someone to talk to, so I sat in a seat across from him.

"Why are you all alone?" I asked the boy.

"Because I don't have any close friends." He replied pathetically, looking and playing around with his snack.

"Is no one nice to you?"  
"Everyone's nice, I just don't have good friends. No one's likes the same stuff I like."

"What do you like?" I asked, trying to keep him talking.

He shrugged. "My mom says I act older than I am. I don't play games or things other kids my age do. I really like learning things and reading. I don't know. I'm just not like anybody else."

And I suddenly had sympathy for this kid. I had been in that position when I was little. I was different then everyone else. "It's alright to be different. I used to be, too."

"You were?" the boy asked, eyes now floating up to me in disbelief.

I nodded. I tried to think of something comforting to him. "God made us all different. And it's OK to be different. You'll find some friends, just be open to what other people like." I remember that's one reason it took me so long to meet people; if they weren't like me, I didn't like them.

"What's your name?"

"Devon," he replied. There were a few seconds of silence between both of us before Mrs. Jessie called them all back to their chairs, and Devon hopped off his chair and walked back to where all the other kids were running to. He was a good kid, but I knew somewhat of what he was going through.

About five minutes later, junior church was over and the kids were all picked up by their parents. As I was waiting rather impatiently by the door to leave, Amy came up behind me and gave a sigh.

"Well _that _was interesting," she said, then started to laugh. Hopefully we won't be doing that again soon."

"You didn't look like you were having any trouble. All the kids loved you."

"All you have to do is get down on their level. Talk about Disney movies, Barbie dolls, and ponies. But I'd still like to hear a good message from the pastor instead of Noah for the twentieth time." She paused. "But you did well today, too. You were talking to that boy Devon. That was really kind of you. He was talking more than I have ever seen him. Must like you, Ian."

"He was having a hard time. I was just trying to help a little bit since I wasn't doing too much with the group. But, I agree, I need a break from this. A little too much to handle."

Just then Mrs. Jessie came our way. "Thank you two so much for helping me today! You'll have to help more often. The kids seemed to like you."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't want to disagree, but I definitely didn't want to do this next week. She let Amy and I leave for some peace and quiet.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- I'm trying to update more while I have the time. One thing before we start: I still want song requests! If anyone has a song they like or a song that means a lot to them, leave a review or PM me! Let's just go ahead and start the chapter! I do not own the 39 Clues. **

oooOOOooo

Natalie's POV

I had out my pink suitcase and was going through everything I could possibly need for a sleepover. And that was a whole lot. Probably a _lot_ of unnecessary things that I really wouldn't need, but I had a big suitcase so it didn't matter. I had clothes, makeup, and hair products spread all over the room and in the very center was me.

A small knock came from the door, and Amy came in.

"Whoa," she said, her green eyes scanning around the room. "I really don't think all of this is necessary, Natalie."

"Of _course_ it is." I said. "Things that I need just in case."

Amy stepped over the items scattered in the middle of the room, but stopped short to pick something up off the ground. "A dart gun?" She said holding the small, silver weapon. "I don't think this is the best thing to bring to a church sleepover. And I thought we got rid of all of your guns!"

"Well, you left me two. And, I'm not planning on using it! Just in case, for a Vesper attack or something."

"Uh-huh," Amy said, then giving me an eye roll. She spotted something else on the ground. She laughed. "Those pajamas are so you." I looked at my hot pink satin pajamas. They had rhinestones at the top corner at the shirt making a "N."

"Thanks! I got them in Paris," I said smiling. Amy rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously, pack just what you'll need. I'll get your Bible. They'll probably have some sort of devotion tonight and one tomorrow morning."

Amy walked over to my nightstand and got my hairbrush and Bible.

About 30 minutes or so passed, and with Amy's help, I got my stuffed packed. She drove me to the youth leader's house and dropped me off for the night. I ran to a few of my friends that were already there.

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

I had an excellent, but slightly crazy idea, as I was helping Natalie pack. Everything she had was either silver, pink, a classy black, or some color equally as girly and fashionable. And the bright stuff that she had stood out in the room that she was in. With the wall color a light brown, the bed cover a white quilt, and the pillows a neutral green, it didn't feel like Natalie at all.

It was at supper table when I announced my idea.

"You know what we should do while Natalie is away?"

"Go to an amusement park!" Dan shouted.

"Not at the table, child," Uncle Fiske chuckled. "I'm too old for that loudness when I'm not prepared!"

"You should be prepared by now," Nellie said jokingly. "Anyway, what, Amy?"

"Well, I think we should redecorate her room. You know, a surprise."

"That's a lot of work in a short amount of time, kiddo." Nellie said.

"I know, but I think she needs it. She has very girly, princess-y taste. Brown walls aren't her."

"I think it would be fun." Nellie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm in. But, everyone has to be. Too much work for just me and Amy." Her eyes scanned the table for any volunteers.

Uncle Fiske sighed. "It will be a lot of money. Especially for Natalie's taste."

"But, I think Grace would have wanted us to use some of her money for this. We've got more than enough." I pushed, trying to persuade. Uncle Fiske nodded.

"I'm for it," Ian said. "My sister has never gotten a surprise like that before."

Dan slumped down in his chair. "Are we really going to do all of this for Natalie?"

"Yes, Dan. And you should want to. She's family. She's practically your sister now." I said, slightly annoyed at Dan.

"No! Never say that again." He said, covering his ears.

"She's your sister in Christ. Sorry, dweeb."

He slumped in his chair. "Oh, alright. I'm in. _But_, this is also counting as her birthday _and_ Christmas present!"

"Great!" I exclaimed. "She's going to be home about five tomorrow, so we have to work fast. But if the designers on HGTV can do it, we can, too!"

"Amy, they have a whole team to help them." Ian said.

"Then let's get started now!"

The rest of the evening was spent moving all of the furniture out of the room.

oooOOOooo

Natalie's POV

Dinner had been pizza, of course. By now, seven girls had arrived. We were sitting in the middle of our leader's living room, which had furniture pushed to the side to make room for us all. It was already dark outside and we were all laughing. Truthfully, this was one of the best memories I'll probably ever have. I have so many memories of grand parties with hundreds of people, but I had never been to a small slumber party. Take that back, I have been to a few of my old rich friends', but this was different. No one was talking about the latest fashion and celebrities or bragging about how good their life was. And, it was a nice change.

After dinner we sat around in a circle, discussing random things. Our pets, our teachers, our school, our annoying siblings, or even funny and embarrassing moments that we would never tell to people that would even slightly spill it to others.

And then we gathered for a small devotion. We had two leaders, Mrs. Carol and Ms. Katherine, who sat with us in our circle that we made.

"We'll have two short devotions. One tonight and one before lunch tomorrow. I tried to think back to when I was in junior high and find out what I really needed guidance on, and many others, I think, also needed guidance on. Tonight we'll focus on friends and who we hang around with. Let's start off with a question. Do you think your friends have a lot of impact on you? On what you wear, say, do?"

I had never really thought about it, but yes. I think they do. I wore what my friends wore. I had to look like them, act like them, and talk like them.

Most of the girls said yes or nodded their heads.

"So, with that being said, let's look in the Bible for some verses on this. Turn to Proverbs 12:26. Morgan, would you read the verse?"

Morgan, pulling her curly blonde hair out of her face read, "_One who is righteous is a guide to his neighbor, but the way of the wicked leads them astray._"

Ashley, could you turn to Proverbs 13:20 and read that please?

"_Whoever walks with the wise becomes wise, but the companion of fools will suffer harm.__"_

_"Okay, let's talk about these two verses. What do they have in common?"_

_After a few seconds__, Marie answered, "It talks about friends the impact they can have on you."_

_"Yep. What do they both say?"_

_Elyse answered, "They both say that good Christian friends will help you, and bad friends will lead you away from God."_

_"Bingo! I think the reason many great, Christian girls get caught up in life and fade away from the Lord is because they don't have a good support system. They don't have someone who can lead them closer to God and encourage them to continue serving him. Proverbs 14:6-7 reads, A scoffer seeks wisdom in vain, but knowledge is easy for a man of understanding. Leave the presence of a fool, for there you do not meet words of knowledge._ Proverbs 22:24-25 says, _Make no friendship with a man given to anger, nor go with a wrathful man, lest you learn his ways and entangle yourself in a snare._ The Lord wants us to grow in Him. He's got love and blessings and everything we need. We should abide with those who also love the Lord. Mrs. Carol and I are going to show you an example."

She pulled a chair out of the kitchen and sat it before us. Mrs. Carol stood at the bottom of the chair with Ms. Katherine climbed up on top. "OK. Sorry if I fall. Anyway, Mrs. Carol is going to represent the un-Christian friend who's not living the way God wants us to live. That may not mean she's living badly, she's just not following the Lord. I'm going to represent the Christian friend. We're both going to pull with about the same force."

They locked hands and pulled. Ms. Katherine stumbled and jumped on to the floor with a loud thump. After she steadied herself, she said to us, "See? What's harder? Me pulling Mrs. Carol up or Mrs. Carol pulling me down?"

We agreed with the second one. "That's right. It's easier, when you have a non-Christian friend for them to bring you down then you to lead them up. What kind of friends do you have?"  
Mrs. Carol began the second half. "Now, let's switch this around a little bit. What are you to your friends? Right here and now, you are all good girls who are living the way Christ wants you to. But are you that way when we're not around? Either way, God knows your heart. And you don't want to bring your Christian friends down, do you? Be God's light and do the right thing. Keep that in mind as you go through the day at school. Live the way you know God wants you to live, and try not to hang around too much peer pressure. Not saying don't be friends with non-Christians; I'm just saying you need to have a good support group while you're at school and going on with your daily life. Let's pray and then we'll go get a snack!"

As I was eating my snack (strawberries) at Mrs. Carol's kitchen table, I realized the negative impact my old friends used to have. I had really changed now that I was no longer around them. It's nice being around so many girls my age who love the Lord as much as I do. But, then again, that's only on Sundays. I still have six more days of the week. Amy's a big help, but a few negative people do come to mind. I just need to watch myself.

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

We all woke up early the next morning to try to get Natalie's room done in time. We had agreed on the color scheme and walls, but that was about it. It was supposed to be pink, black, white, and silver. Pink walls with one accent wall painted black. I looked at a few furniture stores last night to try to find black furniture. I decided that it would have a vintage look to it. The furniture set came with a large, four poster bed, two side tables, and a dresser.

We took two cars to get paint, and once we sent Ian, Dan, and Uncle Fiske back home to paint, Nellie and I took off to the furniture store to pick up all of the furniture I had picked out. It was to be brought to the mansion and put together by some workers. The next store Nellie and I went to was a craft/home décor place. Surprisingly, one of the main room themes was in Natalie's colors. We bought a silver vintage-looking mirror with other sorts of pictures and room decorations, including pictures of high-heeled shoes and a canvas that read "Drama Queen." To top it all off, we found a sparkly cross to hang. We planned to have a large painting of the Eiffel Tower with her name in silver letters underneath. We had actually been able to find a small black, vintage chandelier that was to replace her white ceiling fan. We found a zebra print rug and I picked out plastic hot pink roses and large black feathers to attempt a bouquet for her room. A pink bench was to sit at the end of her bed with a matching stool for her black bench. Black and white ruffle-y curtains were to go on her two windows on either side of her bed.

We stopped by a department store to find black sheets, a white fluffy down comforter, and a pile of hot pink and black pillows.

By the time we had unloaded the car back at the mansion, it was one in the afternoon, and the bed, and dresser had been put together. Dan and Ian were painting the last wall. Natalie and I immediately started to hang up pictures and make the bed.

oooOOOooo

Natalie's POV

The morning we spent attempting breakfast for one another and playing games. Before lunch, we had another devotional.

Ms. Katherine started it off. "Alright, girls. We're back again! Open your Bibles to Matthew chapter 5. Today, we're going to face another problem that's common in middle school, or really, in all of life. How many times a day do we hide the fact that we're a Christian? When people ask us if we are, do we deny it? When people ask for your opinion about morals or values, do you say what everyone else does or say what God wants you to say? Natalie, could you read Mathew 5:13-16?"

I nodded. "_You are the salt of the earth, but if salt has lost its taste, how shall its saltiness be restored? It is no longer good for anything except to be thrown out and trampled under people's feet. "You are the light of the world. A city set on a hill cannot be hidden. Nor do people light a lamp and put it under a basket, but on a stand, and it gives light to all in the house. In the same way, let your light shine before others, so that they may see your good works and give glory to your Father who is in heaven._"

"That's a lot," Ms. Katherine said. "It all means to not hide the fact that you're a Christian. You're supposed to shine and make a difference in the world. You're not supposed to be the same as anyone who's not a Christian. And if we are the same as others, what will make a person want to become a Christian, if nothing's different between you and them? May teens these days are settling for average or normal. But God has told us many times to stand out and do the right thing. I'm sure all of us have seen the "Christian" at our school that cusses and does bad things. He/She maybe a Christian, but doesn't act like it, and it can give some Christians a bad name. If we shine as lights, by doing kind acts, making a difference, and standing for the right thing, we can make a difference and draw closer to the Lord. This devotion is a lot shorter, but remember the little fact as you go through your everyday routine; God has called us to be lights, and we need to make a difference."

We prayed and spent the afternoon swimming in her pool. By the time five came, we were all worn out having stayed up late the night before and swimming all afternoon.

"So, how was it?" Amy asked me when she picked me up.

"Fun. But I'm so tired. You seem really happy today."

"And slightly worn out. We went out shopping today."

"With out me? I hope you didn't buy anything hideous!" I teased her.

"We got a few things for you. They're in your room."

"Thanks, Amy!"

And we headed up the steps with my suitcase clomping behind me. The guys also looked really worn out. "Did you guys paint something today? I smell it."

"Yeah," Amy said behind me. Just touched up the trim on the doors and windows. They were pretty scratched up."

And so I climbed up the stairs and went to the right where the stairs split onto the girl's hallway. I was so tired; I didn't even notice everyone following behind me. My door was closed, and I threw it open.

And for the first few seconds I thought it was the wrong room. But then I saw my name on the wall and my stuff throughout the room. I smiled and ran in.

"So do you like it?" Amy asked through the doorway.

I was laughing and turning around in circles, trying to see everything at once. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I think she likes it," my brother said.

I ran to the door and hugged both Ian and Amy. "Thank you!" Dan walked down the hallway. "Did he help?" I asked. Amy nodded and I ran down to give him a hug. I was so happy, I really didn't even mind. He, on the other hand, looked very disturbed.

"OK, OK. You like the room, you're welcome. Just get off of me."

Mr. Fiske was slowly going up the stairs and Nellie was with them. "Thank you!" I yelled down the hall and hugged them, too.

By this time, I was jumping up and down with happiness. I ran back into my room onto my fluffy bed with lots of pillows.

"I think we did pretty good, guys." Amy said as everyone followed me into my room.

"Yes! Yes, you did! This is better than… All my rooms. One of the best surprises _ever_! Better than my large mansion room and much better than the old apartment room! Thank you!"

We had another big hug. I realized, _this_ was family. And I never would have thought these strange people would be my family. An old man, a nanny, a nerd, a geek, a proud rich boy, and a girl who acts like a princess. But, it's all going really well. Better than it has ever been.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, guys! I hope your summer went well! I can't believe vacation is almost over. I actually start school on Thursday. I thought I'd update before I start school, and I probably won't update as much as soon as school starts back. Starlinglover requested that I do another chapter with the Starlings, which was a great idea since I've kinda left them out for a bunch of chapters!**

**Anyway, I do not own the 39 Clues, as always. I also don't own Lifeway's _Fast Facts_ app, which is where I got a lot of the information for this chapter. Thanks for reading! **

As school started back, my brothers and I went back to our daily grind, with the addition of church on Sunday and Wednesday. Our parents were first unsure about our decision made while at the Cahill's; but, when they saw the change in our behavior, they let us go. We've asked them to come with us a few times, and they politely declined. I think they just don't really know what Christianity is about. Well, saying that my Ekat parents don't know anything is a straight-up lie. They know about as much about Christianity as you would find in the textbook.

"We're home, mom!" I said as my brothers and I came through the door. I saw my mom sitting on the computer, working on her next article in National Geographic or another magazine of the like.

"Have a good day, guys?"

"Same stuff." Ned replied.

"Any trouble with headaches or eyesight?"

"No, ma'am." They both replied. This conversation happened everyday when I walked in the door. My parents were polite and practical and stick to a schedule. They love us, they're just not very creative about showing it. It's a same thing everyday.

"Hey, mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Sinead?"

I was throwing a curveball to our everyday plans. "Can you take us to church tonight? Or better yet, go with us?"

My mother sighed. "Sinead, church is not for me. I can take you and your brothers because it's your choice, but I don't think it's for me."

I knew I would never get my mother to church by just asking her. I had been praying for a while, but why not try a new tactic? "Why don't you try it once? Just for the full culture value and the experience. You'll learn more about the world."

And I knew I had struck a chord. My mom always wanted to learn everything and anything. My dad was the same way. "I'll tell you what, Sinead, when your father comes home, I'll ask him if we can go as a family."

"Alright. Thanks, mom." I said with a smile. I might as well get cracking on my homework before church.

oooOOOooo

"Hey, dad!" Ned and Ted said as our father stepped through the door.

"Hello, boys." He said as he sat his brief case on the couch. My mom sat the supper on the table as I finished setting it. It was our daily routine, and hardly was ever altered. I knew the clock said about 6:20 pm and my brothers would be wrapping up homework. We all made our way to the kitchen, and sat down in the same seats. The conversation was polite as always, until I spiced it up a bit.

"Dad," I said, putting my fork down, "would you like to go to church with me, Ned, and Ted tonight?"

He seemed quite started at the question, and looked at my mom for approval.

"I said we would go if you wanted to." My mother said nicely. My dad still looked unsure. "It would be good for us to learn a little more about the world and culture. What do you say?"

He was quiet for a few seconds. "Well, we could go once for the experience."

Ned, Ted, and I smiled.

And so, about forty-five minutes later, we were all going to church. I took a few seconds to pray. The pastor planned to give a salvation message tonight, and I prayed that they would understand it.

oooOOOooo

Few Hours Later

"I'm glad you went to church with us tonight, mom." I said. This was one of the few times I had alone with her. We were folding the towels fresh from the drier before we went to bed.

"It was," she hesitated, "quite the experience. I learned a little more." She continued folding the dish towels, and then said quite unexpectedly, "You've been acting… Different lately. Just more polite, respectful, and kind. I want to thank you for that. Whatever changed you, it worked."

"Mom, the Lord changed me." I saw all the towels were folded, but it seemed like the conversation was just getting somewhere. She sat down on a nearby chair.

She shook her head and smiled. "I never thought you would believe something like I went to tonight. You were always so logical like your father and I."

"I think it's logical."

"Really? A man who lived a perfect life, died for others, and rose again three days after he died. That's impossible, sweetie."

"I shook my head. But remember, He was also God."

"But, that doesn't make it logic!"

"Mom, you study history, right? Like, old books, documents, and events?"

"Yes. But what does-"  
"Did you know that the Bible was written by over forty men over 1500 years and spoke three different languages, but yet it all fits together? There are no contradictions. The Bible has also been confirmed historically, archaeologically, and geographically accurate?"

"That's great, honey, but that doesn't mean it's all true!"

"Did you know that the Old Testament contains over 300 prophecies about the coming Christ's birth and all were fulfilled by Jesus? Verses in Psalms and Zechariah foretell of Christ's death, long before crucifixion was introduced to Israel. Psalm 16:10 actually foretold of Jesus' resurrection."

"That's great, but-"

"Many Jews, Romans, and early Christians all agreed that Jesus' tomb was empty. More than 500 people saw the risen Jesus before He ascended back into heaven. Many were in large groups."

"But, think logically, sweetie. It's not humanly possible."

"You think logically, too, mom." I made sure my tone stayed calm and respectful through it all. "Do you think, since the Christians were being persecuted for hundreds of years, just _one _person would have slipped and told where the body of Jesus was, if there was one? All but one of Jesus' disciples died a martyr's death; do you think _one_ could have slipped up and told the truth, if the Christians were lying?"

My mom became quiet. "You would think that someone would have slipped up, yes."

"Think of all the things that still need to be proven. If we all started in one civilization in the fertile crescent, then why do we have thousands of different languages? Why would we create different languages? The Bible explains that. Or how did life start? How is DNA so complex? We need a Creator. You know and have learned of those little things we can't explain. The Bible won't tell us everything, but we do have some answers to the questions."

She nodded. "I see where you are coming from. But what makes this religion so different than others?"

"Well, Christianity isn't just a religion; it's a relationship. We can talk to God and He loves us and guides us and cares for us. Jesus is the only founder of a major world religion who claimed He was God and prophesied His resurrection from the dead and it actually happened. There are many things that make God so different than other gods."

My mom nodded again, a sign saying that she understood me. "Well," she yawned, "I think it's time to go to bed, don't you think? You have school tomorrow and I have an article to turn in."

"Good night, mom." She got up and so did I. "Just think about it, will you?" I asked when she was walking towards the hallway of her bedroom."

"I always think." She replied with a smile.

I went up the stairs to my bedroom, prayed for my mom, and went to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Well, hi, readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated since school started! I started a new, more challenging school this year. It's a wonderful blessing to be able to go there, but it's also a lot of work. I wanted to get one chapter in this long weekend. I guess the next update will be for Thanksgiving and I have some plans for Christmas… So, stay tuned! Seriously, thank you guys for sticking around for SO long. It means so much to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. (By the way, this song makes me cry sometimes when I'm emotional. I just love my dad. Sometimes, though, I forget what a blessing he is to me. Thanks, dad. Even though you don't read my fanfictions. I love you, daddy.)

oooOOOooo

Natalie's POV

"Here's the youth group's news letter!" Dan yelled, running into the living room, jumping over the back of the couch, landing right beside Amy, rolling on the floor, and popping up beside Mr. Fiske, who was on his laptop. "You see that?" he exclaimed with a smile that lit up his green eyes, turning to Amy, Ian, and I sitting around the living room. "That was mad ninja skill!"

I rolled my eyes. Dan could be such an immature idiot.

"When did you get this Dan?" Uncle Fiske asked.

"Um… About two weeks ago…"

"And you're just now giving it to me?" Uncle Fiske asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I was cleaning my room and I came across it."

Amy gasped. "We're in the end times! Dan is actually cleaning!"

"Don't get all excited, sis. Just clean enough to find that new video game I lost."

Amy and I both rolled our eyes.

Dan gave Mr. Fiske the paper, who skimmed it over.

"You didn't tell me there was a father-daughter dance at the church." He said to Amy.  
"Must have forgotten," Amy said, blowing it off.

I remembered when it was announced in youth. It reminds you that your family really is broken. "You know, we don't really have a dad to go with," I said, not looking up from my science homework.

"Doesn't mean we can't go," Amy remarked. "I remember I had a father-daughter dance to go to, and I asked my neighbor, Mr. Robert. He was an old mailman who lived in the apartment next to Aunt Beatrice. He had a wife, Mrs. Eleanor, which worked in a chocolate store. Anyway, he was my grandpa/father figure for a while when I didn't have one. He made sure I kept up my grades and went to church. And Mrs. Eleanor gave me hugs and chocolate that she bought. I asked Mr. Robert to be my father for the dance. He and Mrs. Eleanor both went."

"And the moral of the story is…" I said.

"You can take whoever is your father figure." Amy turned towards Uncle Fiske. "Can you be my dad this year?

He smiled, "Of course, Amy."

"Do you mind if we shared dads, Amy?" I asked.

"Absolutely not."

oooOOOooo

That night, I really thought about what Amy had said. And I thought about my dad. In fact, I had flipped to an old picture of me and my dad. I guessed I was about four or five years old. I was smiling big and wide as my dad held me and we gave each other an Eskimo kiss with our noses. My dad, like my mom, was great at forcing a smile and deceiving other people. He never really did stuff like that to me. I guess those pictures could be released to the press to show my parents were good or something like that, but I knew they were fake. Even if I didn't know back then. In the middle of my room, angry tears came to my eyes.

"Where you even ever with me at all?" I asked angrily.

My dad (Father, really. It takes someone special to be a dad.) flew off into hiding when I needed family the most. Not that if he would have actually stayed that it would have made a difference in my life. As tears filled my eyes, I tried to remember moments when my father acted like a dad. None came to mind.

"Why did you leave me?" I barked at the picture, and then out of anger and sadness, I tore the picture in two, with a sharp line between me and my father. Angry tears seemed to poor out.

A minute later, Amy knocked on my door. I thought that maybe she had heard me from her bedroom down the hall. I quickly pushed the photos I had laid out under my bed.

"Hi, Amy," I said with a plastic smile as I opened the door, but it faded with "Ian?"

"Hello, Natalie."

I, still dumbstruck, asked, "So, what _are_ you doing?"

"Amy said she thought I should talk to you right now."

"Why? I'm doing fine."

"I was raised by Isabel and Vikram, too." Even Ian couldn't call them mother and father. "I know when you're hiding something. Plus, your teary eyes give it away."

Ian charged in my room and sat against my headboard on the floor.

"What _are_ you doing?" I repeated.

"I determined that we should try to be a normal, caring family. And since you don't have any parents right now, I have to play both mom and dad."  
"You know, I'm alright with you not being them."

"Too late." He said with a smirk. He patted the floor beside him. I sat down across from him with my eyebrows raised. "So, why are you so emotional today?" As he shifted, his hand touched half of the torn picture with me on it. He turned around, looked under the bed, and found the other half.  
I'll admit, once I start to cry, it's hard for me to stop. It's one of my downfalls. My brother, after understanding why I was so upset, sat down right beside me on my zebra-print rug and gave me a side hug. Awkward hug, but still a hug. I guess you have to start somewhere.  
"Natalie, don't worry about them anymore. They don't deserve our thoughts and time."

"But they were our parents, Ian."

"They were sorry parents."

"I know. I wished they would have actually loved me."  
"I know you don't want to hear this, since I'm your brother and I'm supposed to act like I don't care about you," Ian said, looking me in the eye with a smirk, "I love you. You're my sister and we've been through everything together. Don't worry about them anymore. We're living with a much better family."

"Why didn't God give us a perfect family?"  
"I don't think there's such thing as a perfect family. Godly, nice families, sure. But, every family has issues."

"If Arthur and Hope Cahill were still alive, I bet Amy and Dan would have the perfect family." I said with a jealous tone.

"Probably not. Amy and Dan would fight occasionally with their parents, and Amy and Dan wouldn't be nearly as close. The hard times they've been through brought them together. I'm sure they both wonder why God didn't save their parents lives, but He's used that. The clue hunt would have had a different ending, I think, with the Cahill's parents alive. So, like with our messed up family, God will find a way to use this, too."

"Thanks for this oddly kindness, Ian." I said, getting up off the floor and Ian following after me and walking to the door.

"Don't expect these on a regular basis. If you want a heart-to-heart, Amy's next door."

oooOOOooo

"Come on, Natalie! Time to go!" Amy called into my room Saturday night.

"Don't rush me!" I called from my bathroom as I slipped a headband in.

We both ran out in semi-formal dresses and ran down the stairs to the front door where The boys and Mr. Fiske were waiting. We had decided to take our brothers so we could dance with them while the other girl was dancing with Mr. Fiske.

"To the car!" Dan yelled.

When we arrived, the church's gym had tables set up around. Of course, Dan found the food first and ran over to eat the cookies they had out.

Some of the dads and girls talked for a while, then a short message was given. The speaker came up to officially announce the start of the dancing with the first special song.

"You'll take first half, Natalie, and I'll get the second half of the song."

I nodded.

"Are you the first, Natalie?" Mr. Fiske came up and asked me.

As the music started to play, Uncle Fiske took me to the middle of the gym like the other dads. Steven Curtis Chapman's "Cinderella" started to play.

"I'm glad you're part of our family now, Natalie."

"I'm glad to be with all of you. You guys are the best family. A little strange, but the best."

**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,**

**Without a care in the world,**

**And I'm sitting here with the weight of the world on my shoulders,**

**It's been a long day and there's still work to do,**

**She's pulling at me saying "Dad, I need you.**

**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing.**

**Oh, please, daddy, please,**

How many times had I asked Vikram to dance with me? Too many. And he said no. He didn't have time for any of that "nonsense." I was thankful Mr. Fiske took time out of his schedule to dance with me, and I wasn't even his true daughter.

**So I'll dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms,**

'**Cause I know something the prince never knew,**

**Oh I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song,**

**Because all too soon, the clock will strike midnight, **

**And she'll be gone  
**

"Trade now?" Amy asked. We switched as the next verse began and I went to dance with my brother for the rest of the song.

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

**She says he's a nice guy, and I'll be impressed**

**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**

**She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away,**

**And I need to practice my dancing.**

**Oh, please, daddy, please."**

"You grew up so fast, Amy." Uncle Fiske said. "I feel like I should have done more for you and Dan. You two have been through too much for normal children."

"But we're Cahills. We can make it." The chorus started again.

**So I'll dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms,**

'**Cause I know something the prince never knew,**

**Oh I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song,**

**Because all too soon, the clock will strike midnight,**

**And she'll be gone**

"I've only seen you're mother and father three times. Hope's wedding, when you were born, and when Dan was born. You both look like your parents. You are so grown up. Dan… has a little ways to go." I laughed.

**She came today with a ring on her hand,**

**Just glowing and telling all they had planned,**

**She says, "Dad the wedding's still six monthes away,**

**But I need to practice my dancing.**

**Oh, please, daddy, please,"**

"Thanks for being my dad, Uncle Fiske."

"Won't be long until you go away like the song says, Amy. You're just steady growing up. I see so much of Grace in you."

**So I'll dance with Cinderella **

**While she is here in my arms**

'**Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella **

**I don't wanna miss even one song**

'**Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight…**

**And she'll be gone**

"I won't go too far from home." I said with a smile, "I couldn't leave you with Dan alone."

oooOOOooo

A/N- I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I love this song, and I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading! God bless you!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Happy Early Thanksgiving everybody! Just a thanksgiving verse that most of you guys have probably heard before: 1 Thessalonians 5:18 "In everything give thanks: for this is the will of God in Christ Jesus concerning you." KJV**

**I do not own the 39 Clues or "This is the Stuff" by Francesca Battistelli. I am writing this chapter from experience. Anyone else have these days? My pastor preached on this topic Sunday. My family (especially my mom) has been going through a hard time with health issues with my grandpa. Although this is a more serious topic than just a bad day, I was reminded that in _everything _give thanks. (Also, hopefully, I will be uploading an actual Thanksgiving chapter.)**

Amy's POV

My day started out bad.

"Amy! Wake up! We've got to leave for school! Why aren't you up?" Natalie pushed me around until I woke up.

"What… Why… so early?" I was only able to mumble out. I glanced at my clock which read… 7:30? I sat straight up in bed. School started at 8 AM. It took twenty minutes to get there.

"Why didn't my alarm go off?!" I jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, but the bare minimum makeup on to cover up my tired eyes, dressed, and put my hair in a ponytail.

"No breakfast?" Nellie called out as I ran towards the garage door.

"I don't have time!" I shouted as I picked up my book bag and opened the door. I got in my car, Ian already in it, with my stomach grumbling. I felt so tired and hungry.

We thankfully made it to school on time. I ran to my first class, World History. After taking role, the teacher announced, "Please pass up your homework from last night." I mentally groaned as I remembered that I had left it on the table at home. I hadn't grabbed it because I was in such a hurry. In third period, we had a pop quiz which stressed me out more than usual. In P.E, I realized I forgot my brush and couldn't fix by wild mess of hair after running a mile. Lunch at school was awful, so I skipped and remained hungry. In English, I answered a question wrong and humiliated myself. And in science class, my last period, I was so tired that I almost fell asleep. As the bell rang for school to be dismissed, I packed up my book bag, filled it with textbooks and homework, and walked to the parking lot. The only bright side of this was today was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break.

I unlocked the car door and slid in fast to get out of the cold November air. I turned the heat up and waited for Ian. And I waited. It was twenty five minutes after school had gotten out, and he still wasn't here. I let out another frustrated groan as I looked at my watch _again. _I decided to call him. When I looked at my phone, I saw I had one unread text. From Ian. It was sent right after school was let out.

_**I have debate practice today. I won't be riding home with you. My friend can drop me off when debate is over. **_

So I had sat here _twenty five minutes? _I was so irritable that even Ian's proper texting got on my nerves. I mean, who writes like that? I was angry at my teachers, at Ian, at myself. Everything had just been _wrong _today!

I turned on the radio and cranked it up louder than usual, hoping it would calm me down. The radio announcer was talking. "As we all know, Thanksgiving is just two days away. I'd like to read you a verse. It comes from 1 Thessalonians 5:18. It reads, 'In everything give thanks: for this is the will of God in Christ Jesus concerning you.' Notice it says 'everything'. I want you all to think about how often you thank God for everything. Both good and bad. In _everything_ give thanks. We all have bad times and bad days and we may not quite understand why things go the way they do. But, we all must trust that God has a greater plan than we know, even if we can't see it. Maybe sometimes He uses those troubles to get us to pay attention to Him. Or maybe, there's a bright side we just won't see and understand until we get to heaven. Either way, 'in everything give thanks'. Here's a song to help you remember those blessings." I catchy ukulele tune started the song.

**I lost my keys in the great unknown  
And call me please  
'Cause I can't find my phone**

I have too many days like this.****

This is the stuff that drives me crazy  
This is the stuff that's getting to me lately

Way too much today is making me go crazy.**  
In the middle of my little mess  
I forget how big I'm blessed**

I haven't thought of actually being "blessed" at all today. In fact, I thought the exact opposite.****

This is the stuff that gets under my skin  
But I've gotta trust you know exactly what You're doing  
Might not be what I would choose  
But this is the stuff You use

I definitely wouldn't choose this if I had a choice. I don't know how the Lord would ever use a day like this.****

45 in a 35  
Sirens and fines  
While I'm running behind

There's a blessing, I guess. I haven't gotten a speeding ticket today.****

This is the stuff that drives me crazy

This stuff is not exactly helping the very last bit of Cahill sanity that I have…**  
This is the stuff that's getting to me lately  
In the middle of my little mess  
I forget how big I'm blessed**

I'm definitely in my little mess. But now that I think about it, I guess I am pretty blessed. ****

This is the stuff that gets under my skin  
But I've gotta trust you know exactly what You're doing  
Might not be what I would choose  
But this is the stuff You use

Lord, at least let something good come out of this mess!****

To break me of impatience  
Conquer my frustrations

I took a deep breath. I sure did need extra help for a better attitude on days like these!**  
I've got a new appreciation  
It's not the end of the world**

Although it did feel like it was, it's not. ****

This is the stuff that drives me crazy  
This is the stuff, someone save me  
In the middle of my little mess  
I forget how big I'm blessed

This is the stuff that gets under my skin  
And I've gotta trust You know exactly what You're doing  
Might not be what I would choose  
But this is the stuff You use  
This is the stuff You use

I don't know why I was smiling. My day had been awful. But, I was in my own car, back from getting an education in a free country, and going home to a _mansion_ for Pete's sake! I had been blessed beyond measure! I was in good health, I had a good family (though not perfect), the Cahills were even starting to tolerate each other. God had been so good.

I was driving, so I couldn't exactly close my eyes, but I prayed, _God, just thank You for everything. _


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- OK! Thanksgiving chapter! Speaking of yesterday's chapter of giving thanks in everything, I was reminded today to do so. And it's hard. My grandpa isn't doing to well. He's got Alzheimer's, and from what my mom's told me, he's forgotten how to eat. My mom said he possibly only has a couple of weeks left to live. And that's really hard to be thankful for. But, when he does leave us here on earth, he'll be in heaven and it'll be so much better for him. So, give thanks for that. I'd appreciate prayers. **

**You guys requested Kutless a while back, and I plan to use another one of their songs because I only used a small portion of a song in this chapter. I feel like I'm cheating by only using a little bit! I do not own the 39 Clues or "Everything I Need" by Kutless.**

Amy's POV

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and I was spending my school break on Facebook doing absolutely nothing. It was great! I had sat at the kitchen table for half an hour now, doing absolutely nothing.

"Kiddo, you wanna help me cook stuff for tomorrow?" Nellie asked from the other end of the kitchen, gathering ingredients from the fridge to create pumpkin pie.

"I will eventually get up," I mumbled lazily.

Dan bounced into the kitchen. "You making the turkey for tomorrow, Nellie?"

Nellie turned and gave him a look. "Who else would? I certainly wouldn't eat it if you did."

"Did you invite the other Cahills for tomorrow?" Dan asked.

Nellie's eyes went wide. "Wait… I thought that was your job! You were supposed to invite them two weeks ago!"

"Oops."

"Don't worry. _I _did it." I said. "I can't trust either of you to get things done."

Natalie walked into the kitchen a few seconds later and sat gracefully in a chair beside me. "So what are we doing for Thanksgiving? Other than eating. This will be quite a new experience for me."

"New experience?" Dan asked.

"We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in London. But what are we doing?"  
"Another Cahill party." Dan replied.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. We've gotten pretty close to each other." I remarked.

"I'll admit, they've been getting better. I used to dread it when you," Dan said to Natalie, "and Ian came over. You guys were the party poopers."

Natalie huffed and remarked in a mockingly elegant way. "_Please_, Daniel! The party didn't start until we arrived!"

Dan looked frustrated. "I thought we agreed for you not to say 'Daniel!'"

"I don't remember that deal." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Because I've gotten to _love_ to annoy you, Daniel!"

Before the two thirteen year olds could continue, Ian came into the kitchen.

Nellie turned to us. "What's with the kitchen today? Some new hangout or something?"

Ian shrugged. "That's were everyone else was. I just joined."

Then, Uncle Fiske came in. Nellie then turned off her blender and said, "Seriously?"

"Look at that. Everyone's here. Guess I will tell you now." Uncle Fiske started. "As you all know, we have the Cahills coming for Thanksgiving. They will be flying in tomorrow morning around ten. We will eat lunch together. All of the Starlings will come, including their parents who you all haven't met yet. If I'm correct, both of her parents are saved now? That's good. Jonah and his dad are coming. All of the Holts are coming, too. We have to get cooking and clean up this place before they get here. We have lots of guests!"

Nellie's face lit up. "Before I forget, John is stopping by tomorrow afternoon before he drives on to his grandparents' house."

"Who's John?" Ian asked.

"Oh, that's right. You and Natalie don't know. He's my boyfriend."

"How come we haven't met him?" Natalie asked.

"He's studying to become a doctor. He's graduating in the spring. He's three years older than I am. I met him at church."

"Doctor?" Natalie asked, completely surprised. I know I wouldn't have expected that either. But, Nellie's changed since the clue hunt. She had gotten a job as a chef and had gotten a college degree. She changed her style to a little bit more… reserved. Her hair was a nice brown and cut chin length and didn't wear quite as much black. She told us the black was a phase. She still had almost the same personality, so she was still Nellie on the inside.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't ever think I'd love a doctor. But, we've dated for two years now. He's very sweet and funny."

"And responsible." I added.

"Yeah, I need a little more help with that one. He balances me out." Nellie smiled. "But anyway, he's coming."

"That's good." Uncle Fiske said. "Alright, everyone, get to it!"

oooOOOooo

"Hey, girl!" I said to Sinead as she walked up the steps and in the front door. Ned and Ted were following behind her. "How are you?" I asked while we hugged.

"We're all doing really well. These are my parents." She motioned to a tall man with brown hair and had the same nose as the triplets and a woman with red hair and eyes that gleamed with intelligence like the triplets. I could see the resemblance. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Starling!" I said with a wave.

"Nice to meet you, too, Miss Cahill. Sinead talks so much about you." Sinead's dad said.

"Please, call me Amy." Miss Cahill was way too formal and reminded me too much of Madrigal meetings.

"Nice to see you, Amy!" Ned and Ted said together. I smiled. The Holts and Wizards were already here. Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Ian, Dan, Jonah, and Natalie were all together talking in a group. Mr. Eisenhower, Mrs. Mary Todd, and Mr. Wizard were talking to Uncle Fiske. We all entered into the living room and sat down, conversing until Uncle Fiske announced what we would do next.

"Alright, Cahills. Settle down." He said as all of the Cahills grew quiet. "It's about 10:30 right now, and before we eat, I wanted to do an activity together. You see two blank posters on the far wall? One poster we write down the things we actually need on. The other poster, we write what we are blessed with. Just pick up a marker and write everything you can think of."

We all headed for the back of the room and picked up a marker from a side table. Some words had already been written on the posters. Under need, "food" was written along with "shelter." Blessed had "education" written down and "friends." I added "clothing" to the needed list and a few other things like "family" and "freedom" to the blessed list. After about ten minutes of discussing of what else we could all put on the posters, we came to a dead end. The need list had about five things written on it. The blessed list had about thirty. We were all blessed more than we needed. Seeing the word "need" brought a song to my head.

**You are strength in my weakness and**

**You are the refuge I seek**

**You are everything in my time of need**

**You are everything, You are everything I need**

With that I uncapped my marker and added "God" to the need list and "everlasting life" to the blessed list. I really don't think about those things on a daily basis, but I should. These were the most important ones we put down.

"Of course, Amy." Ian said. "You try to make us look bad."  
"What?" I asked.

"You look like the good girl when you put down God and make the rest of us feel bad for forgetting."  
Sinead spoke up, "It's the truth. But, we do forget Him too often. We forget the most important things."

"Everyone done?" Uncle Fiske called out. "Well, it's eleven right now, so we can talk for a bit and then set up to eat."

"I'm going to need help getting all the food out I cooked yesterday!" Nellie yelled.

oooOOOooo

An hour later, we were all gathered in the dining room around a large table. Dan and Natalie were sitting beside me. Food was set out and everyone was practically drooling for the turkey at the center of the table. "Let's pray before we eat. Everyone grab hands."

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't weird for ex-enemies who had tried to kill eat other grab hands peacefully. It was just a reminder of how far we had all come.

Uncle Fiske began to pray, "Dear Lord, thank You for this day that we can all gather together and thank You for all the many blessings You have given to us. Thank You for bringing us together as wonderful friends. Help us to be thankful for all You have given to us all year round. Thank You for this food you have provided. Amen."

Plates began to be passed around and laughter was heard. I looked at everyone's faces and how we've changed. I thought a rather humorous, but true, thought. "Thank You, Lord, for not letting any of them kill me. Thank You for bringing us together, because we have been made stronger." I looked around, amazed at how far we had come.

**A/N- Whooo! Christmas next! And I have Christmas chapters in my mind already. Any requests for Christmas songs? And any advice on my writing? Is it too long, too short? Too boring? And I'm planning for continuing the story through Christmas and then a few chapters after that, and end it. I think y'all are kinda ready for this to end, because of my little updates. Anyway, safe travels and happy Thanksgiving! **


	25. Cahill Christmas (Part 1)

Cahill Christmas

**A/N- Hi, readers! I just really want to thank y'all for continuing to read this. I wanted this story to be a blessing to others, but you guys have truly been a blessing to me. I wanted to update a Christmas chapter last weekend, but I've been really busy. Especially with my grandpa entering heaven. So, I'm dedicating this chapter to him. It's not a serious chapter, so I think it fits, because my grandpa was so much fun and was so gentle. **

**Natalie's POV**

I sat up straight in my bed and caught my breath. I shakily reached over on my nightstand and turned on the lamp. It took a few minutes for me to stop shaking and to calm down. I was safe… It was only a dream…

I sighed. If only Isabel could stop haunting my dreams. She would break into the mansion, kill the Cahills and Ian, and take me with her. These dreams frightened me to death.

I didn't want to turn out the lights again, but I needed some sleep. I had been getting poor sleep for too long. Maybe I'll sleep beside Amy tonight…

**Amy's POV**

I heard a loud _thunk_ and jerked awake and quickly turned on the lights. I squinted for a few seconds until I could adjust to the light.

"Natalie?" I said, surprised at the girl on the floor.

"Hello" Natalie said, also squinting at the lamp as she lay under her blanket.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had this dream… And I really didn't want to stay in there. I usually don't wake you up, but I accidently hit my head on the wall in the dark."

"Wait," I said after a few seconds of silence. I tried to process all of this. It was too early to think. I ran my fingers through my knotted hair. "You've been in here before?"

"Not often." She quickly said. "Last time was about a week or two ago."

I'd think on this more in the morning.

"Well, if you really want to stay on the floor, you can." I said as I rolled over and turned out the light, postponing the situation until I could actually think clearly. Thank goodness it was Saturday and I could sleep a little later…

**oooOOOooo**

"Special breakfast today!" Nellie said as I walked in the kitchen at about 9:30.

"Why's that?" I said, yawning.

"Christmas! It's the first weekend in December!" Dan yelled with his mouth full of the muffins Nellie made. I saw Natalie, who was sitting to the left of Dan, cringe in disgust. She looked rather tired. I started thinking, and maybe she _had_ been looking rather tired lately.

"Sorry, Daniel. But Christmas is the twenty-fifth."

Dan glared. "I know that."

I commented, "We just do special Christmas stuff today. Like go get our trees, decorate, and bake a bunch of different things." I was kind of starting to get excited. Christmas has always been a special time of year to me. "Everyone wear something festive today. We normally take pictures for our Christmas cards today, too."

"Ian and I are going to be on your Christmas cards? Isn't that just for family?" Natalie asked.

"You two are practically part of our family. I think you guys should be on the card." I said with a smile. It was amazing how close we had really gotten.

Ian walked in. "Coffee smells really good. Is it a new flavor?"

"Christmas blend," replied Nellie, sitting down in the seat beside mine.

"Christmas already?" I rolled my eyes. He was going to have to figure out the day by himself.

**oooOOOooo**

"OK. So, the first one to race inside Walmart, finds their item, buys it, and runs back out to the car wins." Nellie explained as we stood before the automatic doors of Walmart. "Mr. Fiske is waiting for the first one back out to the car."

"What do we get if we win?" Ian asked.

"Bragging rights." I replied. Mr. Competitive didn't seem to like that answer.

"So, we're basically running like crazy lunatics through Walmart?" Natalie asked.

Dan smiled and said, "Basically! It's so much fun!"

Nellie took out a list of items for us to go and get. "So, Natalie, you find a box of candy canes; Ian you find cinnamon. Dan, you find whipped cream. Amy, you find hot chocolate. Here's ten dollars for each of you to buy the item." She gave us all a glare. "I expect change back." We nodded and lined up in front of the door. "Alright, kiddos! On your mark, get set, GO!"

The four of us ran through Walmart, dodging shopping carts and old ladies. Natalie turned to the candy section to my right. Dan and Ian continued to run ahead as I took the isle to my left. I quickly scanned the shelf, grabbed the box, and sprinted back towards the front. I had done the easy part. The hard part was based on pure luck. Picking the checkout line. I skimmed the first few lines and got in the one with only one person in front of me with about _fifty_ groceries. I saw Ian sprint up into the "10 Items or Less" line that had five people. Dan ran up soon after into a line three down form me. Natalie fast-walked to one isle over. Dan's line passed quickly, and he took the lead. Natalie's was over just a few seconds before mine was, and she jogged out the door. I finished checking out and ran to the car.

Dan was already jumping up and down proudly raising his whipped cream over his head by the time I had gotten to the car. I beat Natalie by two seconds.

"That was actually… kind of fun." Natalie said with a small smile.

"Don't worry, it was supposed to be!" I said. "You're doing Christmas the Cahill way this year!"

"My family didn't really celebrate Christmas. We had a Christmas dance, but it was for Lucians. It's kind of weird to really get this into Christmas." She switched the subject with a, "Hey, where's Ian?"

"Hum, he should have been out by now." I said. The worst case scenario popped in my mind. Ian being captured by the Vespers would not be a good way to start the holidays. A few seconds later, however, we saw him run out the door.

"Is it possible to get road rage in Walmart?" He asked when he got to the car. We all laughed. "This really old lady in front of me took _forever_. She had to rewrite her check three times and chatted with the cash register about knitting!"

"You're just mad that you didn't win." Dan said with a smile.

Uncle Fiske got out his phone and looked over the to-do list for the day. "Next on the list: Christmas trees." He announced.

"_Trees_? Don't most people just get one?" Ian asked.

"We get three. One is just for us, and it goes in the living room. The others are giant trees that we decorate for the Cahill Christmas dance each year." I explained.

"Oh, I remember those. One goes in the party room and one goes in the entry hall."

"Yep."

"How exactly do we take these things home?"

"I'm good friends with the owner. We pay a little extra, and he lets us borrow his trailer to get them back home." Uncle Fiske said.

"It's a lot of work, but it's really fun. The house practically looks magical when we put all the decorations up!" I exclaimed with a smile.

**oooOOOooo**

About two hours later, after lugging the two trees inside, setting them up on the stand, and sweeping up the needles, Dan, Natalie, Ian, and I all gathered together for another Christmas tradition of baking cookies with Nellie. At first, Nellie insisted the cookies be homemade, but after covering the whole kitchen with flower the first time, she decided to take cookie dough from out of the refrigerator and make it. We all sat around the kitchen table finishing our hot chocolates with whipped cream and our chocolate chip cookies while laughing. The Christmas lights were hung soon after on all three trees. We decided to split up into pairs to decorate the two giant Christmas trees.

"Natalie and I can go to one, and you guys can go do the other." I suggested.

"You're going to let two boys decorate the Christmas tree?" Natalie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Good point. You and Dan can go do the tree in the entry and Ian and I can do the other tree in the party room."

"Why do you get Ian? He's my brother!"  
"He also has more eye for decorating. You're an expert, and Dan has no clue. I'm decent and Ian's decent. So it balances out." Truthfully, I wanted to talk to Ian about Natalie. Last night didn't completely slip my mind.

As Ian and I were putting the glass balls on the tree, I asked, "Do you know that your sister came and slept on my floor in my room last night?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And she hinted that she's done it many times before."

"I thought she had stopped with that. She used to sleep on the floor in my room until I caught her too many times and started to worry about her." He said while reaching under the fir's branches to place a red ornament.

"Why do you think she's doing that?" I asked, stepping up on a chair to reach the higher branches of the tree.

"I think she's having nightmares. Natalie's not normally one to get scared, but they've really been bothering her. My guess would be that they're about Isabel."

"We have alarms and high-tech security. She's got nothing to be afraid of."

"She knows that. I just don't think she likes being alone."

I wondered if I could help her in anyway. Nothing came to mind, but I would keep thinking. Something furry curled around my legs and I saw Saladin lay down beside me. He was wearing his Christmas collar, so I guessed Nellie was digging out all the other Christmas things.

**oooOOOooo**

By the time we were done, it was about 9:00 PM and we had already eaten supper. The house really did look magical. Dan's and my stockings were hung with a space left for Ian's and Natalie's. Sparkling garland was wrapped around the staircase. A few Christmas knick-knacks were put out and a mini Nativity scene was placed on the kitchen counter. Candles were lit and glowing. The dining room chandler had ornaments hung underneath it and the front porch had white Christmas lights wrapped around garland on our front door. The columns outside were wrapped in ribbon. When the house's lights were switched off, a warm glow from the lights on the Christmas tree and garland on the stairs lit the house. I smiled. Somehow, I knew this was going to be one of the best Christmases ever.

**A/N- I'm planning on a few more Christmas chapters, so stay tuned. Maybe not this week, but over Christmas break. (I get out Friday) Review please and tell me of any really good Christmas songs, songs you want to use, or any plot suggestions. Thanks, guys!**


	26. Cahill Christmas (Part 2)

**A/N- Well, it's Christmas break for me! (Thank goodness exams are over!) I hope everyone's already out of school or finishing interims! Christmas is only days away! On a sadder note, I'm sure everyone is doing this, but continue to pray for Newtown in Connecticut. Continue to pray for families and remember that God is in control. Who knows, maybe the Lord used this tragedy for good. Maybe people came to church Sunday and heard for the first time in their lives the Gospel. Maybe lives are being touched. And pray for our government. They need prayer, too.**

**So, getting back to the story, I do not own the 39 Clues series or Petco. And thank you to all who reviewed!**

oooOOOooo

Ian's POV

The last thing I wanted to do was to run out to Petco at 10:00 PM.

"Stupid cat." I muttered. Saladin had run out of red snapper, so they sent me to go pick up some of his special food from the pet store. Amy had other things to do, so she sent me out to pick some food up. _Maybe Saladin will like you if you pick up some food for him. _Please, that cat wouldn't love me if I covered myself in red snapper and gave him a gold collar. At least he wasn't hissing at me so much now…

As I drove through town, I looked at all the Christmas decorations that had been put up. Thankfully, I had already gotten Dan's gift. _Ninja Vampire-Killer 3_. What a waste. But, I'll admit that I'm thankful he named something. Amy just replied, "Ian, you don't have to give me a gift! If you really decide to give me something, I'll like it. I'm not picky at all." I sighed. Somehow, I knew Amy was going to give something amazing to me. And it wasn't going to be something found in a store.

And Natalie was a whole other story. She has everything. What do you give to a girl who has everything? Somehow, I had to find a gift for her.

I parked in the nearly empty parking lot and took a grateful sigh that the store was still open.

As I walked through the doors, it smelt like, well, _animal_. A combination between the food, the pet shampoos, and the birds and rodents they were selling. I walked to the cat food aisle and picked up two packs of that cat's dinner. _That cat better love me after this…_

I walked back to the front counter and walked past the kennel Petco had in the store. I heard a few dog barks. _I wonder what it's like to have a dog. _Those poodles Natalie and I had at the Kabra mansion didn't mean anything. From what I hear, dogs are incredibly loyal and could protect you.

And suddenly I knew what I was going to give Natalie for Christmas.

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

Thankfully, Ian had gone to Petco last night to get Saladin some food. Saladin was in a much better mood than he was in yesterday. I stroked behind his ears as I sat on the sofa.

"You really shouldn't be that mean to Ian, you know." I said, straight to my cat's face as he looked me in the eyes like he was actually listening. "He's really nice now. He even got you food last night."

Saladin cocked his head sideways as if to say, "Really?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but he's changed." Some girls kept a diary. I talked to my cat. And I told all about Ian and my other problems during the clue hunt to Saladin. Somehow, I think that cat really understood what I was saying, because he never really got used to living with Ian because he knew of all the things he did to Dan and I during the clue hunt.

"Just try to be nice, OK?" I pleaded.

"Mrrp" was the response I got. The doorbell rang and Saladin jumped off the couch and strutted over to the door to see who was there. I let Uncle Fiske answer the door.

"Hello." He said to the person at the door. I guessed it was a stranger, since Uncle Fiske wouldn't say that to a person he knew. I hoped it was a girl scout… We just ran out of cookies.

"Hello to you." Came the deep voice from the door. _Totally not a girl scout_, I thought. "Is this Grace Cahill's residence?"

I turned around to face the door. Whoever it was at the door did not get the memo that Grace had died two years ago and was a little behind. The man at the door was a thick, tall, and slightly fat man who had on a uniform shirt with blue jeans. If I read his name tag right, it said Joe.

"This was." Uncle Fiske said to Joe. "She's passed away. I'm her brother if that helps you."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Joe replied. "You can still help me, though. I was just wondering about Mrs. Grace's storage unit. She had paid me a full eight years in advance to keep a few things there. Since the time is up, I wondered if you would like to continue or to take your things out. Sorry about having to come see you in person; Mrs. Grace didn't give her phone number and none of my letters went through the mail."

By then, I had approached Uncle Fiske from behind. "What kind of things are in the unit?" I asked.

"I don't know, Miss. She just loaded the storage space up, paid me in cash, and gave me her address if something went wrong for some reason. I'd never had such a strange costumer."

I looked at my Uncle Fiske. "Can we go check it out?"  
"Of course, Amy."

oooOOOooo

Joe opened the door slowly, letting the dust settle after eight years of no one touching anything. Nellie was out by the car, but Dan, Natalie, and Ian were here with me and so was Uncle Fiske. I had begun to think in the car. If it was Cahill stuff, hiding information in such a place was very smart, because no one would have thought to look there. I began to get worried about what we would find, and from what I could tell by the silence of the car ride as we followed Joe in his van, everyone else was as worried as I.

We were all stiff still as the door rose. There were only a few boxes stacked up against the back wall. It was a big storage unit for just a few boxes. I think we all were wondering if any "Cahill" stuff was in them. I wasn't in the mood for something to stir up anymore Cahill problems for a while.

"You and Dan go in and see what it all is." Uncle Fiske said to us. Dan and I made eye contact.

"Ready if you are." He signaled to me. I nodded.

We slowly took steps inside and knelt down at the first box. I noticed that the box was made of fire/water proof material. As I opened the lid, I looked down to see white linen covering the contents. As I removed it, I discovered plates. They were china plates folded in between cloth. I knew this wasn't Cahill stuff, and I inhaled and sighed. "I'm pretty sure this stuff has nothing to do with the Cahills or Vespers," I said, breaking the silence. As I folded back another layer of cloth, an old, familiar scent that I couldn't place filled my senses. It was warm, and comforting, but I didn't know where it was from. Dan looked up at me, a cross between confused and concerned. I motioned to him to open the next box by him.

Photo albums. I took one out and randomly opened to a page. And there were my mom and dad. My dad held my hand as we walked down the beach at sunset and my mom held a one or two year old Dan on her hip.

"Oh, Dan." I said breathlessly, at lost for words. Tears slipped down my face. I looked at Dan, and he, too, looked teary-eyed. I flipped page after page. Each one holding a few pictures of my family before it was burned apart.

I'm sure a few minutes passed by then, and Uncle Fiske came up behind us. "Are you two alright?" he whispered. I nodded, with tears flooding down my face. He looked down and saw the pictures and knew what they were. Ian and Natalie knelt down behind us, and I let them scoot in between us. I opened the box to the left of me and saw cookbooks, small knickknacks, and a red candle. It smelt like apples and spices, a more condensed smell from the wisp of it I smelt when I opened the first box. The scent was… Of home.

"Amy, I think this might be mom's wedding dress." Dan said when he opened another box filled with white satin.

"How come these were in here all these years?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I think, Amy," Uncle Fiske answered, "after your parents' house was burned, Grace put sentimental things in storage just in case something happened to her house, like the explosion. If I remember correctly, all the firefighters were able to save was a corner of your parents' kitchen, the opposite side at which the fire started. That's probably where the plates and photos were found. Grace probably included some things she had, like the wedding dress."

I was speechless. As I wiped my tears, I wondered if Grace had simply forgotten about this storage unit, or wanted us to find it when we were ready. Or maybe it wasn't just Grace… I had been praying for a Christmas miracle for years now. Maybe, God planned this all those years ago.

"Amy?" Natalie asked quietly, "Are you OK?"

I gave a weak smile. "I think this is my Christmas miracle."

oooOOOooo

After packing everything up into the back of the car and giving Joe a nice tip for his kindness and loyalty after all those years, we rode home and put up the wonderful things we found. China was placed into Grace's china cabinet. I found a note at the bottom of the box of plates saying it was my parent's wedding china. Knick-knacks were placed wherever. Everyone had a good time that night looking at pictures. We found some hilarious ones of Dan that everyone loved and professional ones done of my family. Ian and Natalie were wonderful and smiling along with us, but I could detect some sorrow there, too. They probably didn't have pictures like we did. All they had were Vikram and Isabel. A sad, small family.

But, they couldn't have just had them! What about grandparents and cousins and aunts and uncles… And then I had an idea.

**A/N- Thank you to Giraffes4Ever and a Guest for reviewing! Thanks to Giraffes4Ever to requesting a song. I looked it up and I really liked it, so I'll try to fit it in!**


	27. I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day (3)

**A/N- So, I'm writing this on Christmas Eve! I can't believe it's practically Christmas already. I hope to update tomorrow if I can to try to conclude the Christmas chapters. But this chapter has been in my head for a while, so I'm excited. It's not as long as the last ones, but I love the song. It's a traditional hymn, but I love the Casting Crowns' version of it.**

**I do not own Casting Crowns or the 39 Clues.**

oooOOOooo

Ian's POV

It was the Sunday before Christmas and we headed to church as usual. The sky had a cloudy-tint suggesting rain (or even snow) in Attleboro on Christmas. Our church held a special, later service because of Christmas and hoped to attract more people. I guess it had worked, because the main parking lot was packed and we had to park further away than usual.

"It's too cold to walk!" Natalie exclaimed as she got out of the car we were all riding in. Her breath looked like smoke because it was so cold.

"Yeah, it's freezing! But it's good that we got some visitors today." Amy replied.

We were all bundled up and we had to walk from the farthest corner of the parking lot. The church looked different with its lights on and wreaths up. The church looked more inviting than usual.

A musical melody broke our silent walk.

**I heard the bells on Christmas day,**

**Their old, familiar carols play,**

**And mild and sweet their songs repeat,**

**Of peace on earth goodwill to men,**

**And the bells they're ringing (Peace on Earth)**

**Like a choir, they're singing (Peace on Earth)**

**In my heart I hear them**

**Peace on Earth, goodwill to men**

"Does the church have bells?" I asked, surprised since I didn't remember hearing them.

"Yep. They ring them on Easter, Christmas, and weddings. It sound's beautiful, doesn't? They ring a wonderful message of "Peace on Earth." Amy said, smiling softly.

I tried not to scoff at her. "Peace on Earth?" Please. As a Cahill, she should know there's no such thing. We have war, conflict, and evil in our world. Her parents were murdered, she's seen terror. Horrible events and accidents happen everyday, and she dares to say there's "Peace on Earth?"

**And in despair I bowed my head**

**There is no peace on earth I said,**

**For hate is strong and mocks the song,**

**Of peace on earth goodwill to men,**

**But the bells they're ringing (Peace on Earth)**

**Like a choir singing (Peace on Earth)**

**Does anybody hear them?**

**Peace on Earth, Goodwill to men**

The bells continued to chime. Amy saw my reaction to her statement. "You don't think there's peace on earth, Ian?"

"I _know _there's not any peace on earth. And you do, too."

"Ian, you don't think God has everything in control? No, the world may not be pretty all the time. In fact, the world is awful. But, Christians can have faith that in the end, when the Prince of Peace reins, we will finally have _real _peace on earth. Right now, we just have inner peace that we know God is in control. He always has been. He always will be. God will win in the end."

I listened to the chimes again, and they sounded… Different.

**Then rang the bells more loud and deep,**

**God is not dead, nor does He sleep,**

**(Peace on Earth, Peace on Earth)**

**The wrong shall fail; the right prevail,**

**With peace on earth, good will to men**

We were now walking into the church, the bells still echoing in my head. There _is _peace on earth. We just need to believe there is. More people need to be told that. How often do people worry about the world? There _is_ peace. Even with horrible people, like Isabel and murderers and terrorists, there _is _peace. And turmoil will not rein forever.

**Then ringing singing on its way**

**The world revolves from night to day,**

**A voice a chime, a chain sublime,**

**With peace on earth, goodwill to men,**

**And the bells they're ringing (Peace on Earth)  
Like a choir singing (Peace on Earth)  
With our hearts will hear them (Peace on Earth)  
Peace on earth, goodwill to men  
Do you hear the bells they're ringing? (Peace on Earth)  
Like an angel singing (Peace on Earth)  
Open up your hearts and hear them **

**Peace on earth, goodwill to men**

**Peace on earth, peace on earth**

**Peace on earth, goodwill to men**

Suddenly, I realized that because of Jesus coming down to earth, we can have peace. He conquered death and Satan, and we will have peace in the end because evil has been defeated. Christmas took on a new meaning for me. It now meant peace, which for so long I had felt was impossible.

**A/N- So, it's short. But pretty good for Christmas Eve! Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow! I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas!**

**And thanks to Amanda for reviewing! Thanks for the requests and thanks for being an encouragement! **


	28. Christmas Shoes (Part 4)

**A/N- I do not own "Christmas Shoes" or the 39 Clues. Although this doesn't have the lyrics in the story this time, it's based on the song "Christmas Shoes" by Newsong.**

oooOOOooo

Dan's POV

I couldn't believe it! It was Christmas Eve, and yet my sister had to have me run inside Walmart to get last minute gift-cards for people while she got groceries for tomorrow.

Walmart was closed except for a few aisles and I felt sorry for those who were working. There were a few people, like me and my sister, that were running around getting last minute things. I walked over to a gift card stand and grabbed a total of five cards. I hoped everyone liked Amazon gift cards.

I was stuck waiting in a long line since only three of the twenty lines were actually open. There were about four people in front of me. I sighed. This was going to take forever.

The one customer in front of me caught my eye. He couldn't have been anymore than nine years old. He was jumping up and down and wouldn't stand still. He looked like he either had to go pee or he was waiting very impatiently. His clothes looked old and worn and his hair was messy. He held only one thing. A box of shoes.

They were not his. That is, unless he liked brown ballet flats. They were rather cheaply made and were marked down. I wondered why he had them. Maybe a last minute Christmas gift?

The line went through quickly and then the boy stepped up to the register.

"Can you try to hurry, please? You see, I'm getting these for my mom. And I want her to look pretty. She might be meeting Jesus tonight," he said to the cashier.

The cashier seemed to shrug it off. I didn't get what the boy meant. Meet Jesus? I mean… Wait. Was his mom _dying?_

He took a plastic shopping bag out filled with coins at the bottom. He gave it to the cashier and poured it out onto the counter. Most of the coins were pennies. From just looking at the pile, I knew he wouldn't have enough.

I remember the cashier rolling his eyes at the boy for bringing so many coins and anger filled me because of his cold-heartedness. They counted the coins for what seemed like forever, and the more they counted the more sorry I felt for the boy. He wouldn't get those shoes. The boy began to realize it too, so his lighted face began to fade.

The cashier counted the last coin. "Kid, you're ten dollars short. If you don't have the money you can't pay."

"But, but can't you let it slide? They're for my mom. It's Christmas Eve!"

"Sorry, kid. If you don't have the money, you can't get the shoes."

I felt so sorry. The boy looked like he was about to cry.

"I'll pay for them!" I exclaimed. The boy looked at me with shock.

"Sir, will you?" he asked with his eyes wide, looking up at me.

"Yes, of course." I handed a twenty dollar bill to the cashier. The shoes were placed in a plastic bag.

"Thank you so much, sir!" The boy exclaimed, smiling so wide.

"No problem. Here," I said, giving him forty dollars, all the extra cash I had left from the gift cards, "have these."

He looked at me with more joy than I had seen in anyone. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" The boy jumped up and down. "Merry Christmas, Mister!"

"Merry Christmas." I said as the boy grabbed his shoes and ran out of the store. I had no idea how in the world he was going to get home. I felt bad because I didn't ask and I wished I had done more to help the little guy.

I continued to get the gift cards with the money I had left for them.

That little boy had next to nothing but still managed to get his mother a gift. Christmas isn't all about the _getting, _it's the reminder of the love from the people around us and the giving.

I walked out of the doors to find Amy waiting with two bags of groceries.

"What kept you so long?" she asked.

"Just a slow line." I replied. Maybe I'll tell her about the little boy later.

"You sure?" She seemed to be reading my face.

"Yeah."

oooOOOooo

"We're home!" I said as Amy and I walked through the door.

"Thank goodness! I needed those things for supper tomorrow!" Nellie exclaimed, running to get the groceries.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Living room. I got the Kabra's watching the _Santa Clause_. You know, they've never seen that movie, either?" She asked. "Those kids have depressing lives." Nellie muttered.

We had been watching Christmas movies all winter break, trying to give the Kabras their childhood because they hadn't seen any Christmas movies.

"It's nine thirty." Amy said, "We probably need to read the Christmas story and go to bed. Santa's got to come!"

"Amy, I'm not three."

"What? Santa's real!" She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

**A/N- I don't write a whole lot from Dan's POV, so there it is! I think they'll be one more Christmas chapter! Merry Christmas, y'all!**


	29. Cahill Christmas (Part 5)

A/N- Last Christmas Chapter!

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

"Amy! Amy! AMY!" a voice called in my ear.

"Hum? Wha…?"

"Amy, get your butt up! It's Christmas!"

"Okay, Okay, Dan. Just give me a second. Let me brush my hair and wake up."

"NO!" Dan yelled, now jumping on my bed. "Get up _now!_" He threw my covers off.

Cold air replaced the warm sheets. I sat straight up in my bed, "Stop, you Dweeb! I'm getting up!"

"Good!" He went out my door. I got up and brushed my hair and then walked down stairs.

I met Ian and Natalie, who were already sitting on the sofa in the living room. The tree glowed with twinkling lights and the tree had presents under it. The windows gleamed. There was snow on the ground and everything was painted a light white.

"So does Dan normally get this excited for Christmas?" Natalie asked, sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Yes. Yes, he does." I said nodding. "So, have you guys had a memorable Christmas this year?" I asked.

"Yes. Definitely." Ian said.

"You guys are the best." Natalie said, and then she smiled to herself. "Two years ago, I would have never thought I would say that."

"Two years ago, I wouldn't have wanted either of you to come anywhere near me. Especially not to live with me." I said. "Funny how so much's changed."  
Dan bounded into the room. "I got Uncle Fiske and Nellie up! Uncle Fiske is tired and Nellie's murderous!" He had a large smile plastered on his face.

As soon as we were all sitting, Dan passed out the presents under the tree. We all had one from "Santa." Dan got another gaming system, Ian got a new expensive chess board, Natalie got a new diamond necklace, Nellie got some new cooking utensil, (It looked so complex, I didn't even know what it was.) and I got an exclusive book set.

Dan got just what he wanted from everyone. Video games. He was so happy.

I got a new book from Nellie and a nice green scarf from Natalie (Hand-made in France, she said). Dan just gave me a hug for Christmas and explained that he had run out of money. (Yeah, right.)

I started to open Ian's gift. His was the one I had really been pondering about. Nellie and Uncle Fiske always gave me books, I knew Natalie was going to give me clothes or some sort of fashion something-or-another, and Dan would find an easy way out. Now, Ian always tried really hard to be the best at something, and I knew Christmas wasn't going to be an exception.

Inside of the cardboard box was some sort of container. It was made out of carved wood and had quite a bit of details. I opened it up to find a mirror. A jewelry box, I guessed.

"Um, thanks," I said, not quite knowing how to reply.

"Do you recognize it?" he asked.

I turned it over. "I guess it looks sort of familiar. Am I supposed to?"

"Look at the bottom of the box." Ian commanded.

I dug my hand in and found a photo. It was quite an old one. It had Grace and my mom when she was a girl. I still had a puzzled look on my face.

"Look on the dresser in the background."

Sure enough, the exact same jewelry box sat on the dresser.

"Oh my goodness! How did you…?"

Ian shrugged. "It took research and professionals to tell me when and by whom it was made. It's not the exact same one, just a replica."  
"Wow. Thanks, Ian."

"You're welcome."

"You guys have to open ours next!" Dan said to Ian and Natalie.

"Dan and I got you guys practically the same thing, so you can open them together." I said.

oooOOOooo

Natalie's POV

I decided not to wait for Ian and just to go ahead and unwrap the gift. I tore the corner of the wrapping.

A picture. It was a picture in a pink frame. Of Ian and I. I had no memory of this event, but it was clear that it was us. Ian was only about eight and he wore something similar to Invisi-line. I, only about five, had diamond earrings in my ears and my two front teeth were missing. The only think that was so abnormal about this picture is that it did not look nearly as perfect as other family ones. Ian and I looked like we had been playing with paint. Ian had blue smeared across his cheek. I had purple up my arm. Ian also wore a t-shirt and jeans. I wore a tiara and a dress-up princess gown. We looked rough, like we had been running around and playing. I tried looking in the background of the photo, trying to guess where it was taken, but it looked like any backyard or playground. I never had seen a photo of me or Ian like this. We… We were almost normal kids.

"Where did you find this?" Ian asked, now looking down at his picture in a mahogany frame.

"It took some _Cahill _research and professionals." Amy replied, smiling. "Do you like it?"

I squeaked out, "Yes. Yes, it's wonderful. But where…?"

"Well, I figured it couldn't be just your mom and dad. You had to have other family somewhere. With Cahill help, we tracked your grandparent, who live in Michigan."

"Michigan?" Ian asked, rather shocked. "My mom or dad's parents?"

"Your mom's. They retired by the great lakes. We were able to contact them and get them to send a picture of you both. Your mom left you both with her when she and your dad went to Cahill missions when you were little. She left you with a nanny when you both got older because she didn't want you both to remember them. I have their number, and they would like to contact you; but they understand if you both wouldn't want to because of what has happened."

"They want to see us?" I asked, never imagining that a family member would _want _me.

"Yes."

"Are they Cahills or Vespers?" Ian asked. I knew he had a good point. Isabel had Vesper in her.

"Neither. They are related to Vespers, but did serve the Cahills for a while. They gave up the Cahill business a few years after they got married and didn't want their kids to know. Isabel did eventually find out." Amy said.

"So, are they _normal?_" I asked.

"And you said _kids. _Did Isabel have siblings?" Ian asked.

"I don't quite know too much more, Natalie. I just called once to talk briefly and ask them for a picture. And, yes, Ian. You, if I remember correctly, have an uncle and an aunt. Both married."

"Why didn't mum tell us anything about our family?" I asked Ian.

"Because she simply didn't want us to know." Ian replied.

I started to get teary-eyed. I had family. The Cahills had been a real close second, but a real _family _meant something.

"We should call them. Soon." I said to Ian. He nodded in agreement.

"Is that it? No more gifts?" Uncle Fiske asked.

"Oh, I have Natalie's gift. I have to go get it."

It took Ian five minutes to go get my gift. I wondered if he had forgotten and was just trying to find something to give me at the last second.

He finally came down with a… crate?

"What on earth?" I asked. He sat the crate right in front of me and opened it.

A white ball of fur attacked me with licks. I started laughing.

"Aw!" I said. It was a small dog wearing a pink collar and a small, polka dotted bow behind one ear. It had pointed ears and a rounded, terrier face. "Ian, it's so cute! But, you know I'm allergic to shedding animals. I can only stand one shedding animal," I said looking at Saladin, who was giving the white dog a death stare as it ran around exploring the room, "I don't think I can stand a second."

Ian smiled, "I thought of that. It's a West Highland White Terrier/Maltese mix. Maltese don't shed. And it's a she. I didn't name her, though. And I think Saladin won't mind the new friend as long as he's still the head of the house."

"It's so adorable!"

"Westies are supposed to be rather protective, barking if they find anything suspicious. Maltese are known for being rather the dog breed for pampering. I thought this would be a good gift for you."

"Mr. Fiske, did you say yes to this?" I asked.

"I sure did. I thought it would be a good addition to the family."

Her little brown eyes looked up at me. Aw, why not? I started to pet her behind her ears.

"She's already had a month of training, so I think she's got a good start." Ian said.

"What should I name her?" I asked everyone. She looked very cute. I wasn't thinking a long name. Short and sweet.

"How about Snowball?" Dan asked.

"Ha. No."

"Anna's cute." Amy suggested.

"Um. Kinda plain. Nor really feeling it."

"How about… Lucy?" Nellie suggested.

I looked at the dog. Lucy… Her brown eyes looked up at me and her pink bow was crooked on her head. Lucy fit her.

"Yeah. Lucy." Lucy climbed into my lap and licked my face. "This Christmas has been amazing."

oooOOOooo

"So know you have a pet of your own, don't you?" Amy asked me as I stroked Lucy's head. I only had to take her out to pee like ten times today. We were both sitting on my bedroom floor. Saladin was curled up by Amy, and a worn-out Lucy was laying on her side practically on top of my leg. I moved an inch to try to move a little out of her way since she was right on me, but Lucy gave me a look and scooted right back on my leg. I had to laugh at her. She was a hyper dog during the day, but when it hit 7:30, Lucy crashed. Saladin bopped her on the nose, and Lucy got the message not to play tug-a-war with Saladin's tail and learned who was in charge.

"Ian actually did a good job with my present!"

"Now you'll have someone to sleep with you at night."

"Yeah. Lucy can be my little protector." There were a few seconds of silence. "When you talked to my grandparents, were they nice?"  
"They sounded very nice. I really hope they are for you and Ian. We can even try to visit them for New Years or Christmas break."

"That'd be great. I would like you to come. Even Dan. Dan could get a little of the awkward out of the situation when we met them."

"Sure. You're grandparents sounded so nice on the phone."

"But my mom looks very nice to people when they first meet her. Appearances deceive."

"True. But I really hope they're nice for your and Ian's sake."

"Yeah." I said, trying to picture faces in my mind. _Family_. It'll be good to have.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Natalie. I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Alright, Amy. Good night." Amy left my bedroom.

A/N- Last Christmas Chapter! Whooo! I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- Ian has always been the hardest character to write. So, I hope I did OK. By the way, I may hint at a **_**little **_**bit of Amy and Ian. I couldn't help it. **

**And I'm sorry for the random made-up characters. I feel bad for Ian and Natalie and thought they needed some extra family. **

**I do not own the 39 Clues. **

oooOOOooo

Ian's POV

I reopened the email. It read:

_Dear Ian and Natalie,_

_Your grandfather and I are so excited to see you both again! We haven't seen you both since your mother and father took a week long trip to Paris in 2004. The closest date that your grandfather and I can meet you is the long weekend in January because of Martin Luther King Jr. Day. We figured that was the best time to meet because you both would have an extra day off. Maybe I can invite your Aunt Clara and Uncle Alexander and their families to come also. I am sure your cousins would love to meet you both. Amy said you were staying with her family. I wouldn't mind if they were to come with you both as they are your family now. We certainly have enough room at our house. Let me and your grandfather know if you can come._

_Love,_

_Grandmother_

Natalie and I had written them an email Christmas night and they replied the next day. I had done research on them and deducted as much as I could from the email. I searched their address. They lived in a very nice mansion by the lake, definitely enough to hold all of them. I guessed it was like Grace's, but modern. It wasn't nearly as large as our old family mansion in London, which was fine with him because the mansion was _too_ large, in his opinion. I knew from the handwriting that they were still very formal. My grandmother _sounded_ loving, but Isabel could sound loving, too. I ran my fingers through my hair, not sure of what to think. Either way, Natalie and I were going this weekend. Luckily, the Cahills were, too. I had to go to school tomorrow, then we would leave by plane to go. Nellie was staying with Saladin to relax by herself for a few days. She also said her boyfriend, John, was planning a date for them as he had time that weekend.

I glanced at the suitcase, packed with four days worth of clothes. I sighed and closed my eyes. _ Dear Lord, just make tomorrow go as smoothly as possible. _

oooOOOooo

"Do you kids want to go up?" Mr. Fiske asked, motioning at the doorway up the steps.

"Yes, sir." I said and motioned to Natalie.

The doorbell rang a two-toned sound. A few seconds later, a lady came to the door. She opened it with a smile and hugged both of us before we could even react. "Oh, Ian and Natalie," she sniffled, "it's been too long!" She let go of us and looked us over. I did the same to her. She was about my mom's height and had the same dark hair and tan skin. Her eyes, however, instead of amber, were a brown. Her face had the same shape as my mother's, though some other features, like her nose, weren't as sharp. A kind hearted smile lit up her face. I guessed she was in her early sixties, but her makeup and skin care probably made her look younger to the untrained eye. "You two have both grown so much! Natalie, you have become quite the beautiful young lady." I glanced over at her and saw her smile. "Ian, you are such a handsome young man." I gave a polite smile.

"And the people behind you are…?"  
They stepped up. "This is Mr. Fiske Cahill. He takes care of us right now."

"Hello, Mr. Cahill." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," said Mr. Fiske.

"This is Dan Cahill."  
"Hello, dear." She smiled and Dan smiled back.

"And this is Amy Cahill," I said, motioning to Amy behind me, who wore a faint smile like she always did.  
"So you're that sweet girl I talked to on the phone?"

Amy's smile grew larger. "Yes, ma'am. Nice to meet you."

"And that's Lucy," I said pointing to the little white dog that Natalie was holding on a leash.

"We probably should have asked to bring her." Natalie said. "I hope you don't mind. She's trained."

"That's no problem. We should probably go in. You both have other family to meet."

I walked inside right behind her. The house was very open, with large windows that let you see the lake on the other end of the house. I saw others gather in the living room. A rather old man sat in a recliner, and I deducted that was my grandfather. He had dark hair, also, and the pointed nose Isabel had. A couple sat on the couch talking to him. The lady had dark hair and rather looked like Isabel, so I guessed she was my aunt. She sat by her husband, who had light brown hair. Three children relaxed on the floor, listening to my grandfather. There were two boys and one girl. The girl was obviously older, and her brothers looked like twins. Another couple, the man with dark hair was my uncle and he sat by a blonde woman. There two kids, one a younger teen and one an older teen, both where tan blondes and very athletic looking.

"George, greet your grandchildren!" My grandmother scolded. Everyone turned around.

He quickly got up from his chair, his eyes wide. "Ian and Natalie! Oh, how you two have grown!" Natalie and I both got a strong hug from him. He stood back. "It is _so _good to see the both of you again. I just can't believe it."

"And everyone," My grandmother said pointing, "this is Mr. Cahill, he takes care of them now. And this is Dan, and his sister Amy. Amy is the one who got us back in touch with Ian and Natalie."

Everyone was smiling at us. Natalie and I knew how to take crowds and handle rather awkward situations. I could tell Amy was trying her best to look comfortable as she gave a wave to everyone. Dan just stood there smiling at everyone and then looked around the room.

"And Ian and Natalie, this is your mom's sister, Aunt Clara and her husband Matthew." She motioned to the dark haired woman and the brown-haired man. They smiled. "They have three children." Grandmother motioned to the children on the floor. "Samantha's eight years old. Jack and Jacob are twins and they're five years old. They live in Britain." Samantha waved and her brothers stared.

"Say 'hello' boys." Aunt Clara said with a faint British accent. The boys mumbled something. I smiled and tried my best to look friendly, which basically went against everything I've been taught. The three children had the dark hair of Aunt Clara, but blue eyes from Uncle Matthew.

"On to the next group!" Grandmother motioned to the tan, dark-haired man and the blonde woman sitting near their kids. "This is Uncle Alexander and his wife Emma." Uncle Alexander gave a faint smile and Emma smiled and waved excitedly. "They have two children. Ryan's nineteen. He's currently in college. Abbie's twelve. They live in North Carolina." The two smiled, more cheerful like their mom. They had amber eyes from Uncle Alexander and Abbie had freckles from her mom. They were wearing name brand clothes, so they were also well off.

"You all feel free to talk. I have to go start dinner." Grandmother gave a smile and then walked away, I guessed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I have that casserole to heat!" Aunt Emma said, in a slight southern accent. She followed Grandmother. "Abbie, do you mind helping?" Abbie followed.

"Do you need help?" Amy offered.

"Oh, no. Guests don't have to help!" Aunt Emma said.

"I'd feel better if I did." Amy said with a smile.

"I guess we still have the table to set if you do really want to help."

"Yes, I would really like to help." Amy followed Aunt Emma and Abbie to the kitchen.

"Now you all have a seat." Grandfather said, motioning to the couch. "Tell me all that I've missed in your lives. I have a lot of catching up to do."

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

I felt better doing something useful, rather than just sitting around and talking. Abbie turned out being great to talk to. We walked in and out of the kitchen together, carrying plates and spoons. I learned she liked riding horses and was rather normal compared to Ian and Natalie. In fact, they all seemed rather normal.

"Amy, dear," Mrs. Hollingsworth said as she put a bowl of green beans on the table, "Thank you so much for contacting me and George."

"It was no problem, Mrs. Hollingsworth. I knew they would want to contact you, too."

"Call me Mrs. Jane. Mrs. Hollingsworth is just so long. You are so very sweet. I can never thank you enough."

"It wasn't too much work, Mrs. Jane."

"You are such a great girl. Ian is lucky to have such a great girlfriend."

I blushed red and stopped putting the forks down in place. "W-well, Ian and I aren't dating. We just know each other from the clue hunt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I shouldn't have just automatically assumed you both were dating. You sounded very close on the phone. I guess it would be pretty difficult to date and live together. More like brothers and sisters, perhaps?"

"More like close friends." I felt almost bad about replying that quickly. I mean, I wasn't trying to act like he would be _awful _to date. "It's not like he would be _bad _to date," I said slowly, trying to choose my words carefully, "I just don't like him like that. He's very great friend. He's smart and very polite now that he's changed. He's a great friend to go to."

She somehow had a small smile on her face. "Well, that's good. Is Natalie a good friend, too?"

"I do view her as a sister, but she is also good friend. I've never had a sister. She's very kind now, and I would have never thought I would have said that during the clue hunt. I guess it's just hard to put Ian on the same level as Dan." I paused. "If that makes sense."

Mrs. Jane kept smiling and she nodded as she placed each person's glass on the table. "It does."

"Well, that's all the plates." I said.

"We have about five minutes left on the ham, so you can stay in here and talk to Abbie some more or join the conversation out there. I need to get George in here to cut the ham." And with that, Mrs. Jane walked back into the living room.

oooOOOooo

Ian's POV

"You played Polo?" Grandfather asked.

"Yes, I did at our old school."

"Did you play well?"

"I did. I was captain."

"Good! I used to play. I'd like to think I played rather well myself. It's good to chat with you. I'm glad your girlfriend called us and told us about you two."

Natalie laughed out loud. I'm sure I looked surprised.

"You're dating my sister?" Dan yelled. "You didn't tell me!"

Ryan on the other couch started laughing, too. I saw his dad was smirking. Now I know what side of the family I got that from.

"No, no, she's not my girlfriend. We're just good friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Somehow your Grandmother gave me an idea that you two were dating."

"No, no." I said, shaking my head. "We're not… No."

"Are you saying my sister isn't good enough to date?" Dan asked. He had a serious face on, but I knew he was kidding, trying to make this awkward for me.

Dan. I was going to kill him. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Amy's very nice and kind and is one of the best people I know, but I just don't like her like that."

"So she's basically not pretty enough for you?"

_Kill _him. "I never said that. She's beautiful, really. She's the best girl I know. I just don't like her like that, OK?"

Dan shrugged with a smile. Grandfather was also smiling like he knew something I didn't. As a Lucian, I've been trained to read emotions, and I didn't like that one.

At that moment, Grandmother stepped in. "George, can you please come carve the ham? And the rest of you can come get your drinks and we can all start to eat."

oooOOOooo

**A/N- That's enough for now. I'll try to do another chapter this weekend! OK, so do you guys like the idea of a little Amy and Ian? I'm not planning on a whole lot, but is a little bit OK?**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- So, I lied about the chapter last weekend. So, I tried to get one up the weekend after that, and the one after that… But here I am now! I found some extra time, so I wrote a little bit in class and before I went to bed. I'm trying to update, but school this year actually requires work!**

oooOOOooo

Natalie's POV

So Aunt Clara was a doctor who married another doctor when they met at medical school. Uncle Alexander was a well-known lawyer, who attended college at Harvard. He took a vacation to and met a vet in North Carolina.

Everyone was trying to tell us their background, and it was quite confusing. But, I managed to keep it all straight. Ian looked like he was doing well, too. Other than what he said about Amy (which was absolutely hilarious), he had kept his cool and gave a good first impression.

As for the attitude towards my family, I _think_ I was struggling.

_Think_. I, Natalie Kabra, don't like to say I struggle with things. But it was hard. My brain was split in half. Part of me longed to be a part of this family and trust them. Another part of my head told me that I'd get hurt again. And I wasn't ready for that. As the family gathered around the table, it was hard to imagine these people hurting me, but anything could happen.

Supper was over in a flash. I was thankful Dan and Amy were here. Both kept the conversations going. Ian and I were asked so many questions.

"Where do you go to school?"

"What subjects do you both like?"

"Do you do any extracurricular activities?"

"Do you know what field of study you plan to go into?"

I tried by best to answer the questions. I guess they had a lot of time to make up for.

Dinner was cleaned off the table. What surprised me is that Grandfather led a prayer before we ate. I would ask him about that later.

oooOOOooo

After that, we sat around talking for about an hour or so. When Samantha, Jack, and Jacob got tired, Aunt Clara and Uncle Matthew excused themselves and made their way up the staircase to the many bedrooms.

"It is getting rather late. I'll show you all to your rooms, if you like." Grandmother said.

Uncle Fiske responded politely, and he, Amy, and Dan went up with Grandmother. Ian and I stayed downstairs to continue talking to our grandparents.

We continued to light talk about random things. When Grandmother came and sat back down she said to me, "You've grown into a beautiful young lady, Natalie. Like your mother."

It wasn't supposed to, but it stung a little. I've heard that before, "Just like your mom." I've heard it too many times. I didn't want to ever be like her. I didn't ever want to be _close_ to her. I didn't say thank you or fake a smile. Grandmother seemed to pick up on that.

"But you don't want me to say that," she said softly. I was never an easy one to read, but Grandmother seemed to do it so easily. I guessed she was a Lucian, too.

"There's no doubt that you look like her, darling. The way you walk and carry yourself also reminds me of her in a way. She was very confident, also. But, Isabel…" her voice carried off, thinking, "…she had too much of it, like she had the world to conquer. Your eyes gleam with intelligence and confidence, but with gentleness, too. A trait which your mother did not have." Grandmother shifted towards Ian, too. "Both of you have it. You both care about people. To many, that's considered weakness. Your grandfather and I were both trained to get rid of that gentleness, but to lose gentleness is to lose feeling towards others."

"You said you stopped being a Cahill. You gave up on the Lucian branch. Why did you… Or why did Isabel join back?"

Grandmother shifted in her seat, "It's not very pleasant for us to talk about. Isabel eventually found out. We had letters coming in from the branch; although we made it clear we were not coming back. She found where the branch was located. At the time, she was sixteen, and she was still under our guidance and control. But, she chose to move to London for college, where she knew the main headquarters were located. She met Vikram Kabra. Isabel knew he was the next branch leader. She saw her chance and she took it. She dated Vikram and proved she was Lucian material. And very good, vicious one at that. We had very little contact with her during this time. Just a year later, she wrote to us saying she was getting married. We had never met Vikram. We met him at the wedding. From what we understand, Isabel led the branch well. She and Vikram searched for the clues. A few years later, you were born, Ian. What was the first time in years we had seen Isabel. She didn't rust anyone else to take care of you, Ian, so she left you with us a couple of times. But as you got older, she paid to leave you with other Lucians. We only took care of Natalie twice. The picture we sent Amy was the last time you both stayed.

We've had very little information given about you both. We didn't know where you went to school or what you did. We only received about three or four pictures of you both. We've sent letters to you, but Isabel and Vikram must have not wanted us to have contact. We've tried visiting you both in London, but your home was guarded. We've missed you." Grandmother finished with watery eyes. Grandfather looked solemn next to her.

Ian spoke, "I'm sorry to say, but until Amy told us at Christmas, we had forgotten about you. I wish we would have known."

Our grandparents put on a grim smile. Grandfather said, "It's better late than never."

"Grandfather," I asked, "You prayed before we ate. Are you a Christian?"

He smiled, "Just in the last five years your Grandmother and I have started going to church. We became members of God's family soon after. Do the Cahills go to church?"

"Yes, sir. The Cahills are the ones who brought us to church. And lead us to the Lord."

He nodded. "Very nice, respectful family. I am very thankful you both ended up staying with them." We were quiet for a few seconds. Then, Grandfather spoke, "Your Grandmother and I talked about, if you both wanted to, you living here with us. I know you both don't know us very well, but we could make up the time lost."

Both Ian and I were silent, not knowing what to say. We looked at each other, and for once, eye contact was all we needed. We were growing closer, like the Cahills. Ian's eyes read of uncertainty, as if to say, _Not yet. Maybe someday, but not yet. _ I gave him the same look.

"As much as we'd like to move in with actual family, the Cahills have become our family now. They've been by us through tough situations in our lives."

I chimed in, "We want to spend more time with you. Maybe a few days over school breaks or a few weeks in the summer?"

Both Grandmother and Grandfather smiled. Grandmother said, "That would be great."

oooOOOooo

We all continued to talk for a little while longer before I accidentally yawned and my grandparents pushed me upstairs and into bed. Lucy was snuggled up beside me, already asleep.

I was tired, so I said a quick prayer before turning my light out and going asleep. _Lord, thank You for being who You are. Thank you for the Cahills and my new family. Keep us all safe. Thank You for giving me my family, both the Cahills and the new Kabras. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen._


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- Hello, people! School's gotten crazy! I started to write this about three weeks ago, but then I was assigned two research papers that have been taking up my weekend along with my normal homework. Luckily, they're turned in now.**

My alarm blared in my ear and I blindly slammed my hand on top of the clock, hoping to hit the off button. I ripped my eyes open and tried to find my lamp in the dark. When I flipped it on, it burned my eyes. I snuggled back down under my covers, cold and tired. The temperature must have dropped last night because it wasn't this cold when I went to bed.

I accidentally fell back asleep, but I luckily woke up ten minutes later on my own. I dragged myself out of bed, put on jeans and threw a random shirt on. I slumped my way to my bathroom, not feeling my best. I yawned and looked in the mirror and saw dark shadows under my eyes. I was tired, but I didn't go to bed late. Still shivering, I checked the thermostat in my room. It was the same temperature as it always. I suddenly coughed, and a horrible, scratchy noise came out instead.

_No, no, no, _I thought. I couldn't be sick today. I had a test, a paper due, and things to learn… _No, no, no!_

Either way, I continued to go through my normal school routine and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Amy!" Nellie called as she gave me a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," I said quietly back, but it ended in sort of a growl.

Nellie looked up. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, of course!" I said, trying my best to sound energetic.

Natalie looked up from her spot across the table across from mine. "You don't look it."

Dan said, "You look and sound like you've been run over by a car!"

"Thanks, Dan!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Natalie, who was sitting right by him, slapped him on the side of his arm.

Nellie put her arm on my forehead. "You're kinda warm. Let me get the thermometer." A few seconds later, the thermometer was placed under my tongue and it started beeping. "Yeah. You don't need to go to school today, kiddo."

"What? But I have to!" My voice sort of choked on the last word, and I ended up coughing. Ian came into the kitchen and said, "Amy, you sound gross."

Boys don't try to sugar coat anything, do they? "I know Ian, thanks. I'm still going through."

"No, you're not!" Natalie said, "I wouldn't like to sit by you if you were sick like that. You don't look like you'd be really doing your best today anyway." She was right; I'd probably get someone else sick. But, still, I had things to do.  
"Did you go with us to get flu shots?" Ian asked. "Fever, cough. If you have a sore throat and are congested, you might have the flu. In which case, I don't want you anywhere near me."

I thought about what I did to miss getting flu shots. Was it the last minute Beta Club meeting? I think it was. "I think I did miss them. But if you all got one, hopefully I won't be a problem. I just need to get over it."

"I can go get the homework and notes you'll miss today," Ian offered.

"Thanks, Ian." I turned to Nellie, "Are you and Uncle Fiske doing to be at home today?"

"Sorry, but I'm working today. And Mr. Fiske has a meeting to do to. You'll be home by yourself."  
"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Nellie shrugged. "Go change back into your PJ's and sit on the couch. Take some medicine too, OK?"

"I'll go take some. And maybe do some of tonight's homework." I was not happy I was staying, but my body was.

oooOOOooo

"Amy, wake up. Amy."

"Humph…" I yawned and squinted my eyes open to see Ian. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked drowsily.

"It's 3:45 right now," he said, "I just got home. Natalie and Dan are staying for their science project after school, so they won't come home until dinner."  
I sat up. "Wait, it's almost four?" He nodded. "I went to sleep right after lunch." The couch had been so comfortable that I just dosed off without noticing.

"I can tell you've been sleeping hard. Your horrible hair is evidence."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're mean!"

He shrugged, "Old habits die hard."

I got up off the couch. "Well, I guess I'll take another Tylenol, as I took my last one at about 12. And cough medicine, too."

I dragged myself to the kitchen and opened the cabinet door. I found the bottle of Tylenol, but when I opened it, there was only a half of one left. "What?" I said out loud. I guess I took the other ones earlier. I tried to find something about the same as the Tylenol, but all I found was the kids' liquid medicine. "No…" I whined.

"You alright?" Ian asked as he came into the kitchen. "Not passed out or anything?" Ian asked as he opened the refrigerator, then pulling out a water bottle. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and asked, "What's wrong? You've got an odd look on your face."

"This medicine is yucky."

"And how old are you?"

"Age doesn't change taste," I argued.  
"So just hold your nose."

"You know what happened last time someone told me to do that?"  
"Do I need to know?"  
I ignored him. "I spit cough medicine all over the kitchen counter and Aunt Beatrice had a fit. I'd rather die from fever than take this."

He looked at me with the same strange expression for a moment, then gave me a look. "You are more drama-filled than Natalie."

"OK, so I won't _die_, but this stuff is pretty gross."

"Do you seriously need medicine right now? You can text Nellie and she will probably pick some up on her way home."

"It'd be nice to have some, but I can wait. I'm not taking that other medicine."

Ian opened the refrigerator to put his water back in and then sighed. "I can run to the store to get some."

"That's alright, Ian. I can wait a few hours. No big deal."

"I have to go anyway. There's no milk for breakfast tomorrow. It's not a big deal. I wouldn't go just for you, anyway," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks for being a great friend!" I said with a plastic smile.

"If I was mean, you all would probably kick me out."

"Nah, not kick you out. Maybe just lock you in your room and deliver food via doggy door."

"Great to know I live with such caring people," he said dryly while he picked up his keys off the counter, "Anyway, I'm going."

"OK, thanks, Ian. Who's picking up Dan and Natalie?"

"I guess I'll do that too, then."

oooOOOooo

It was amazing how much work I had to do. I had to make up classwork, plus my usual homework. Not to mention I had a total of three tests tomorrow, one that I had missed yesterday and two planned for tomorrow. On the bright side, the seniors said that next year will be better. Hopefully.

I heard the garage door open. "Dan, you shouldn't have done that! We're going to get points off!"

"It won't matter! It's not like I _meant_ to spill juice on it. It's not going to make a difference."

"Presentation is everything!"

Looks like Dan and Natalie are home.

"Will you _please_ stop arguing? It's been twenty minutes now!"

Sounds like Ian's back, too. They all walked into the living room. Dan and Natalie sat down at the sofa across from me, still arguing.

"Hey, Amy. Here's your medicine."

"Thanks, Ian."

"Oh, I also had some time to kill before I could pick them up, so I went to Starbucks to kill time. I got you some of your favorite tea."

"Oh, thanks! You didn't have to do all of that." He shrugged.

Natalie faked pouted. "You didn't get me a coffee! I'm your sister!"

"You're not sick. And you've annoyed me with your arguing. I don't think you deserve one."

She rolled her eyes.

"Have you started on Ms. Cooper's essay yet?" Ian asked me.

"No! What teacher assigns a three page essay to do in one night! We have other classes."

"I know. I can already see us staying up to midnight writing it."

And, sure enough, a few hours later, at about ten o'clock, we were still writing. Both of us were sitting at the kitchen table pouring over our essays and analyzing the first half of the current book we were reading. Other than the kitchen light and our shining laptop screen, the house was nearly dark. Nellie had come back a few hours before, but she was already in bed after a long day.

"Ugh! I can't find that passage! What chapter is it in?" I asked.

"I would guess around chapter seven." He replied, not looking up from his work.

We worked another five minutes in silence besides the flipping of books and the typing of keys.

Suddenly, Ian stopped. "Amy, what do you want do major in college? What occupation do you want to have?"

I was rather curious about why he asked. "I don't know. I think something to help with leading the Cahills. Politics? I'd hate to actually go into that. And my mom didn't major in that, either. I'd be good to have another job besides just being a Cahill leader. I really don't know. How about you?"

He leaned back in his chair. "A year ago, I thought I would go into business and carry on the Kabra paint trade. But, I don't want to." He was silent and his face portrayed deep thought. "I almost think God is telling me to do something else. To help people. After all the Kabras have done, I feel like I should. I feel like I would be doing more that way. I don't want to be fake like my mother, though, so I don't feel like I should lead an organization for human rights or something of the sort."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I seem to be really good at chemistry and anatomy. Understanding the human body was part of Lucian training, as we needed to know about poisons and their effects. I don't want to hurt people. I want to heal them. I almost feel lead to be a doctor or something of the sort."

I had actually thought about being a pediatric more than once in my life. As I thought about Ian, I thought he would make a much better doctor. He was persistent, on his toes, intelligent, and had great leadership qualities. "If you want to and you feel God wants you to, than do it."

"But, there's a part of me that says I can't."

Knowing Ian, this "I can't" was not an "I cannot achieve it." Ian was confident. He knew he was smart and strong and he wasn't afraid to say so. I was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I feel as though, with who I am, a _Kabra_, I can't help people. A part of me says it's wrong, or unnatural, and I don't deserve to be in that position. I've hurt people, I've been trained to kill, to be cold towards others. This is ridiculous. I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Ian, you know how God's forgiven you. He's forgiven you of your past. I think that He's leading you to be a doctor because He has great plans for you. But, Ian," I said sincerely, "I think that _you_ haven't forgiven all of _yourself_."  
"Amy, that's crazy. Forgiven myself?"

"You know Christ has washed away every sin of yours on the cross, so let go of the guilt. Don't let Satan or the world tear you down and say you're not good enough or you can't because of who you are or what you've done. The past, your sins, has been erased. Don't forget that."  
He was silent and began working again. I knew he didn't come out like this often, so he definitely wouldn't break down or show a lot of weakness in front of me. But, I think he understood.

"Did you find the passage?" he asked, trying to change the mood.

"Yep. It was in chapter seven like you said." I yawned, but continued with my work, trying to wrap up the last page. We both continued working until we finished. At about the same time, we closed our laptops and headed up the stairs. I took some medicine before I went to bed, then headed up the stairs. All I could think about at the moment was my pajamas and my warm covers.

"Good night, Ian," I said before turning down the hallway.

"Good night, Amy. And thanks," he said, as he turned to walk down the opposite end of the long hallway.

I knew it took a lot for him to say that so I smiled back before turning the other direction.

**A/N- Finally done with that! It only took like a month! I also finished the Vesper series, and I like screamed at the book for twenty minutes. I actually was sort of disappointed at the ending… Anyway, have a great Sunday, and if I don't update before then, Happy Easter!**


	33. There Will Be a Day

**A/N- This is kinda late, but with all that's happened in the news lately, I thought this was appropriate. I do not own Jeremy Camp's "There Will Be a Day" or the 39 Clues. Just a short chapter!**

oooOOOooo  
Natalie's POV

"The explosion in Arizona has killed a total of three people. The authorities are still looking for the culprit. Here's an update on the missing girl from Minnesota. She was found dead in a nearby swamp. Police are still trying to uncover the story behind it. Next up, we have the updated story about the wild fire that's spreading out west and the capitol's new scandal. Stay tuned for more information later. For now, police are still-"

"Ian, can you turn the TV down? I'm trying to do homework and think happier thoughts in here!" I screamed from the kitchen. Ian had developed a habit years ago while mother was in prison to watch the news every day. At first it was to look for us and keep up with our public appearance. Now, it was to keep updated with everything worldwide.

The TV was turned down. When I wrapped up my homework a few minutes later, I walked into the living room and sat down at the opposite couch Ian was on. Stories of destruction, conflict, hurt, and despair were flooding across the scene.

"Sad stuff." Said a voice behind me.

"Amy! I didn't see you there!" I turned to see her watching the news over my head.

"Yes! Scared a Kabra, and I thought that was impossible. And I'm sneaky because I've been wearing socks. About the news, it's all sad, depressing stuff. I almost don't want to know about it. But, you just can't live in a world where you block out everything. Anyway, I'm gonna get a snack." She smiled and left the room.

oooOOOooo

"Do you seriously have to listen to this stuff in the car too? You watch news all the time at home!" I whined to Ian as he was taking me to track practice. (I would never do this of my own accord. Mr. Fiske had a meeting explaining to us to try to find something new to do.)

"Why not? You have to know what's happening."

"Yes, but it's so depressing. Just change it, OK. I don't understand why the world has to be messed up."

"Natalie, you do know why."

"Well, yes, technically, Adam and Eve's sin brought evil into the world. Before then the world was perfect. It's still a depressing world do live in. I just wish it would change. At least give us some kind of hope. I've been watching the news all day because you've been hogging the TV remote. Can we change it?"

"Sure," he said, then switched it do the Christian radio station. Jeremy Camp's voice was very distinct and easy to notice. I'd also heard this song before.

**I try to hold on to this world with everything I have  
But I feel the weight of what it brings, and the hurt that tries to grab  
**All one has to do is listen to the news for five minutes to see that.**  
The many trials that seem to never end, His Word declares this truth,  
That we will enter in this rest with wonders anew**

But I hold on to this hope and the promise that He brings  
That there will be a place with no more suffering  
That'd be nice.**  
There will be a day with no more tears, no more pain, and no more fears  
**No more crying over something lost, like my parents. No more pain, whether physical or emotional. No more fears, from the Vespers, to being alone.  
**There will be a day when the burdens of this place, will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face  
But until that day, we'll hold on to You always  
**Because in all the trials and tribulations, the only thing we seem to have is God and each other in this world.****

I know the journey seems so long  
You feel you're walking on your own  
But there has never been a step  
Where you've walked out all alone  
Have there been times were I've felt alone? Yes. But that was before I knew the Lord. Now that He's here with me, I have nothing to fear, as He's greater than all.

**Troubled soul don't lose your heart  
Cause joy and peace He brings  
And the beauty that's in store  
Outweighs the hurt of life's sting**

But I hold on to this hope, and the promise that He brings,  
There will be a place with no more suffering  
It's good to know that someday, I'll be able to stand in a world of peace and goodness. I have _hope _ahead of me unlike others who don't believe.

**There will be a day with no more tears, no more pain, and no more fears,  
There will be a day when the burdens of this place, will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face  
But until that day, we'll hold on to You always**

**I can't wait until that day where the very One I've lived for always will wipe away the sorrow that I've faced  
To touch the scars that rescued me from a life of shame and misery this is why this is why I sing  
**I can't even imagine meeting Jesus face to face. But, the Lord is what I've lived on this crazy earth for. And He's got a place for me.

**There will be a day with no more tears, no more pain, and no more fears,  
There will be a day when the burdens of this place, will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face  
But until that day, we'll hold on to You always**

The chorus repeated a few times until the end as the song faded away. The world is, and will be messed up, until Jesus comes again. With evil still here in this world, chaos will still follow. It's saddening to think I have to live in it, but it's only for a short while because I have a heavenly home!


	34. Chapter 34

oooOOOooo  
Amy's POV

"Hey, Amy," my friend Megan said as I sat down beside her in church.

"What's up?"

"Other than worrying over exams for the most stressful year of high school, I'm good."

"Oh, I understand. Ian and I spent all day yesterday working together on the loads of homework the teachers gave us. It's ridiculous. I hear senior year is easier, though."

Megan nodded, but then her face seemed to change and she smiled.

"You're wearing that creepy smile again. That means you have an idea. A bad one," I said in a playfully worried tone.

"What! No, it's not bad. But it is an idea."

"Oh, no. Does this concern me? Please tell me this does not concern me."

Her smile grew. "It concerns you."

I groaned. "Megan, really? I don't think I want to know."

"No, no! It's a good idea! Really!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"How would you feel about a blind date?"

My mouth dropped open. "Megan, I knew you were bad, but not that bad! No way!"

"Listen, listen. I think you'll like the person if you actually went on a date with him. Come on, give me one chance. Please?"

"Listen, Megan, I don't think so-"

"Please? Come on, one shot. If I don't pick out someone good, I won't get involved in that area of your life anymore. Please? I know you Amy, and I think it's someone you'll like."

"Alright, just this once." If I didn't agree, Megan would probably go on forever. A date… Wow… "So, who is it?"

"The point of a blind date is to keep it secret."

"Well, do I know him?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Then tell me!"

"No, Amy!" She laughed. "This is going to be hard for you, isn't it?"

"No." Maybe…

She laughed again. "Whatever. Oh, you wanna come to my house to help you get ready?"

"I don't need any help! How old do you think I am?"

"Well, you're turning seventeen on May 15... Random question, are you older than Ian?"

"No, he turned seventeen on March 3," I answered.

"Wow. I feel awful because I didn't say happy birthday or anything."

"He said he didn't want people making a big deal out of it. And normally you get picked on in church if you announced it!"

"That's weird. Didn't want to be recognized on his own birthday…"

"Ian's a weird guy. Don't you know this by now?" I asked with a smile.

"True, but I still want you do come over, OK? I will pay for dinner if you come over and stay through the date."

"Megan, that's ridiculous. Pay for our food?"

"That's how much I want you to go on a date with him. I am serious here!"

"Ok, whatever," I said, defeated. "I'll come over. I won't ask who the date is. _If _you pay for our desserts. I can't let you pay for it all!" I said with a teasing smile.

"Yay! I will do that! All I need to do is ask him, and agree on a date for you both, and you'll be set!"

oooOOOooo  
Ian's POV

"Hi, Ian!" Megan waved with a friendly smile.

"Hello?" Because she was one of Amy's friends, I found it strange that she just came up and started to talk to me.

"I know you won't like this plan at first, Ian, but hear me out."

"Alright."

"I have a blind date in mind for you."

I should have known. Megan gets these crazy schemes. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me, Ian. The girl that I have in mind is perfect. Please? Just this once. Then I will forever back off."

"No, Megan. I don't need people setting me up. I can date people without any help."

"I don't mean to be rude, but how many girls have you dated since you've moved here?" She said with a kind smile. I knew what she was doing; she was getting to my pride. And it worked.

"Fine. Who is it?"

"Ian, that's the point of a blind date. You don't know! You have met her before though."

_Oh, no. _Please_ do not set me up with one of those girls who never stop talking about themselves. I've met too many of them in my life_, I thought.

"Alright, then, when and where is it?"

"I'll have to talk to her first to work out a time and everything. Just leave me to set it all up. I'll even pay for dessert!"

I had no idea what to say. I just shook my head and replied, "If you say so."

oooOOOooo  
Amy's POV

The date was Friday. Today is Friday. And I was heading to Megan's house. I had packed what I was going to wear. My stomach twisted with nervousness that I didn't understand. I had been on a date before, with Evan, and I wasn't this nervous then. I thought about what would happen. What if we couldn't find anything to talk about and we just ate awkwardly in silence? I didn't know who this guy was! Or worse, what if it was that creepy guy that sat in the corner of my American history class? Megan wouldn't do that, would she? Or what if she thought me trying to be nice was flirting? I try to be nice to everyone! The possibilities were endless! I took a deep breath. I would just try to be nice and polite to whoever it was and try to get through the meal if it went badly.

I left my room and walked downstairs. I found Uncle Fiske in his usual spot for Cahill work, which was Grace's library. "Hey, Uncle Fiske? I'm heading to Megan's to get ready for my date."

"That date's today?" he said, looking up from his laptop.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, then. What time is the dinner planned?"

"Five thirty. To beat the rush."

"Be home no later than seven, alright? If dinner's taking too long, please text me to let me know. I trust you won't do anything else."

"Yes, sir!" I turned around to exit.

"Have a nice time, Amy."

oooOOOooo  
Ian's POV

"Hello, Mr. Fisk," I said, walking into the library. He was working at his desk like usual.

He looked up from his work. "Hello, Ian." He had on a slightly confused face. "You're rather dressed up."

"It was for the date I mentioned about a week and a half ago," I said. I thought my slacks and dress shirt was fine for where I was going.

"That was tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

"And it was a blind date you said?"

"Yes, sir?" I was getting curious about the look that Mr. Fiske had on his face. Was it… Amused?

"Alright. Have fun. The girl should know a time her guardian wants her home."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She does. If she doesn't say, just use your better judgment. She'll probably have a time, though."

"Yes, sir," I said nodding.

"Drive safe. Have a nice night."

I don't know what exactly to expect from Mr. Fiske about dates, but I wasn't expecting those expressions. I grabbed my wallet and my keys and headed out the door.

oooOOOooo

Cahill Third Person POV

"Dan, Natalie, Mr. Fiske, dinner's ready!" Nellie yelled across the house.

Dan ran into the kitchen. "Yay! Food!" His smile remained on his face until Nellie laid down a bowl of peas. "It was so good until the green blobs of evil!" _I wonder if Lucy likes peas…_ he thought to himself.

Sure enough, Natalie walked in the kitchen, Lucy following loyally behind her. Mr. Fiske soon entered, then they all sat down at the table. Mr. Fiske couldn't hide his smile.

Nellie sat the chicken down and asked, "What's with the sneaky smile, Mr. Fiske?"

Fiske Cahill couldn't help but to bust out laughing. The other three's curiosity grew and all of them asked, "What?" at the same time.

"Dan," Mr. Fiske said, "Do you know where Amy is?"

"She said she had a date. I didn't worry about it," Dan answered, shrugging.

"Natalie, do you know where Ian is?"

"He's on a date, too. Funny how that worked. I tried to help him get ready, but of course he didn't let me…" She trailed off.

Mr. Fiske couldn't help but to laugh again. "Did you both know that the dates were both blind dates? They told me last week."

"Ian told me," Natalie said.

"I didn't care," Dan said.

"Did you know these blind dates were scheduled for today at the same time? And they both told me a day apart from each other. And the same person set up the date?"

"No way," Natalie said, eyes wide, "that means, if you think it means…"

Nellie burst out laughing, understanding the circumstance.

"I don't get it," Dan said, taking a gulp of his lemonade.

"Dan," Natalie said slowly, "Ian and Amy are on a date together."

Lemonade flew across the table. "What!"

"That's gross, Dan," Natalie groaned when she saw his spewed lemonade on her shirt.

"No, wait! What! Ian. And Amy. On a _date_? With Cobra?"

"Dan, those nicknames were dropped a long time ago." Natalie argued, quite annoyed at him now.

"Yeah, they were dropped because you guys were normal. But… But… Ian can't date my _sister_!" Dan said, now suddenly actually worried about his sister and her date.

"Oh, come on now, Dan. Ian's not bad. Think about it," Nellie said, "He's good looking, smart, now Christian, and now nice. What's wrong with Amy dating him?"

_Everything_, Dan thought. It wasn't a random boy from school Amy was dating, it was Ian. Was he worried that his sister might actually have a sort of "real" relationship?

"We should pray for them," Uncle Fiske joked.

oooOOOooo  
Amy's POV

_He said he was in one of the booths on the left wall of the restaurant_, the text read. I was probably more nervous than I was supposed to be. What in the world did people do on dates again?! I nervously fingered one of my curled strands of hair (thanks to Megan) and my other hand brushed off the bottom of my causal dress. I figured the best thing was to go ahead and get it over with.

I told the waiter that I had a date to find in the restaurant, and I started walking to the back. I started scanning the booths for people I knew. Who could it be? _Please don't let it be the creepy boy from history…_ I pleaded to myself.

Someone tapped me from behind. "Amy?"

I turned around to see… Ian? It took us both, I am sorry to say, a few seconds to process it all. All I could say was, "I am going to kill Megan."

We both ended up laughing.

oooOOOooo

We had ordered food, prayed, and began to eat. It wasn't a date. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't a date. It didn't feel anything like the dates Evan and I had. The conversation kept moving somehow. I had never laughed so much in my life.

"So what is the weirdest thing you've ever seen?" I asked.

"I don't know. Most weird stuff happened at 'classy' parties my family had been invited to. It's probably the time I saw… The Dalmatian riding a unicycle," he said seriously.

"Wait! You've got to be kidding!" I was laughing.

"They were some parties. I don't miss them," he smiled. "What about you?"

"Well, wow. Ok, well, when you spend your life in public schools, you see a lot of weird things. Oh! I remember this one kid in third grade. We had show-and-tell at school and it was his turn. He stuffed his cat in his book bag and brought it to show-and-tell."

"The boy stuffed it in his book bag? How didn't the teacher know?"

"I guess it had been just chilling in there. Well, maybe not chilling, because by the time the boy took it out, the cat would need severe therapy. It did not look mentally stable."

We both laughed.

oooOOOooo

"Hi, Uncle Fiske, we're back!" I called into the living room. He sat on the sofa, smiling.

"So how was the date?"

_Date. _Singlular. "Uncle Fiske, you knew!"

Ian came in the door behind me. "That's why he was smiling."

"Well, when Ian came to remind me about the date again today, it sorted itself out. By the way, Ian, you may want to avoid Dan tonight. He isn't happy about it," Uncle Fiske said smiling. "I told you the girl would have the time, did I not?" he asked Ian.

"Yes, sir. Of course you knew," Ian said, with a small smile. He muttered, "Cahills tend to know everything."

I shot him a "look." "Well, anyway, I'm going to head upstairs. Ian reminded me that our crazy biology teacher gave us homework that I haven't even started on."

I jogged up the stairs to find Natalie waiting at the top. "So was it _romantic_?" She asked, faking a girly, dreamy look in her eyes.

I laughed, "No! Anything but. We kinda just talked and laughed for an hour. It really wasn't a date."

"Oh," she said with a smile, "Ok, just wanted to see how it went. And maybe give my brother some tips on how to improve on your next date!"

"Next date? Natalie, you're crazy!"

She shrugged. "I guess I am. But I am never wrong."

Yep, Natalie was bonkers.

**A/N- Just a funny idea I had! I've worked on this over a period of three weeks. I have like, no time, but thanks to all for actually still reading this stuff! 90 reviews! Wow! I never would have thought from the beginning… So thank you all!**


	35. Strong Enough

**A/N- Yep, it's been awhile and I'm sorry. Which is why I'm planning on ending this pretty soon if I can update. Y'all have been great! Every review has been a smile on my face and I thank y'all so much for reading! I kept up with some song requests, and I'm planning on trying to use some. Any last requests are welcomed! Don't worry, it'll probably be awhile, but I've already thought about the end. **

**This is a short chapter, but I thought I would include some other characters. The Holts! (By the way, I know nothing about exercise, so excuse me here…) I do not own the 39 Clues or "Strong Enough" by Matthew West.**

oooOOOooo

Hamilton's POV

It was that time of year again. School was coming to an end and teachers and students were freaking out. Well, most were. I never spent much time studying for exams. You can't learn everything in a night, so just go off of what you remember. I was too busy training for next football season anyway. I was officially going to college next year and got a football scholarship.

My muscles were burning as I thought over the end of school and thought about next year. Pushups and exercise had always helped me clear my head, and the burning felt good.

"Hey, Ham! You wanna come to church with me tonight?" Madison asked, peering into my open bedroom door.

"Nah, Madison, that's your thing." I replied while still doing my pushups.

"Oh, come on, Ham! It's not even completely like church. It's our youth service. Just teens. I think a few from your school go."

"Then I _really_ don't want to go."

"Even Reagan's going with me now! Come on, just try it!"

I stopped, taking a minute to rest before doing another set of pushups. "Madison, you know I don't want to go. You and Reagan go without me."

She sighed. "OK, I see that you really don't want to go. Have fun exercising."

I heard her go down the hallway. I loved my sister, but church… wasn't the place for me. It was uncomfortable.

Not quite done with exercising yet, I called up my friend Jason. "Hey, Hamilton!" he answered after the phone rang a few times.

"Shaping up for football yet?" I asked.

"We have exams first, you know. These are the last ones we have to take in high school." He said.

"Never the top priority to me. But if you haven't started shaping up yet, I think you should run with me tonight."

"Dude, for how long? We've got exams starting Monday."

"Few miles. Not long."

"Alright."

oooOOOooo

"Dude, it's been four miles!" Jason called behind me.

"Actually, it's been five. I lied." I yelled back.

"Then I'm stopping! We still have to go back and then I have exams to try to pass!"

"Fine, then!" I slowed down to a jog, then to a walk. "Your grades are fine!"

"Unless I fail! Then they won't be!" Jason said, laughing.

"Glad you could come tonight. Where do you normally go on Wednesday nights, anyway?"

"I've told you like twenty times. That church up the road has Wednesday night services. You should come sometime."

"Church isn't for me. Just hope when I die that my good outweighs my bad."

"I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't tell you the truth. The truth is, we'll all be judged in the end. And God is a good judge. A man went to court for murder and he said to the judge 'I've done all this good in my life, so I think I should be let free.' If the judge let him go, would you consider him a good judge or a bad judge?"

"A bad judge, I guess."

"Yeah, because good judges judge on what a person has done wrong, not right. God is a good judge, and will judge you on what you did wrong."

"Well, I didn't kill anyone, so I'm not too bad."

"But God doesn't stand any wrongdoing. From a jealous thought to a murder, God counts it as sin. Have you ever heard how you can get to heaven?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to shrug it off. "My sister's told me it a few times, along with the two times I've been at church."

"Well, you know that Jesus is the only way then?"

"Yeah. I just don't think it's for me. I've never been one to believe on relying on someone." I wanted to get off subject. Jason was my friend, but I really didn't want to talk about this. "Let's go back. You said you have exams to study."

"Yeah, I probably should. Just remember that no matter how strong you are, you're never strong enough to make it on your own."

oooOOOooo

When I came back home, I decided to keep working out and turned on the radio. Madison had started turning to the Christian station, but it didn't matter as long as I had something to listen to while I lifted weights.

I never really listened closely to the words, but the chorus was the easiest thing to understand. This song caught my attention.

**I know I'm not strong enough to be**

**everything that I'm supposed to be**

Just like Jason said, I can't get to heaven by myself. I can't get their by works.

**I give up, I'm not strong enough**

**Hands of mercy won't you cover me**

**Lord right now I'm asking you to be**

**Strong enough, Strong enough, For the both of us**

I had learned it in Madison's church before, that Jesus is the only way we can get to heaven. He's the only way, so I guess He has to be "strong enough" for me.

So, maybe heading to church wouldn't be bad… Especially if it was to spend some time with my sisters before going away to college. Yeah, I'll go to spend time with my sisters…


	36. Chapter 36

oooOOOooo

Natalie's POV

"Well, Ian, have you found a prom date yet?" I asked Ian as we sat in the living room watching TV. Well, at least I was, Ian was already studying for exams.

"Prom? That's at least two weeks away! I have time," he muttered.

"No, it's this weekend," I said with a smirk. Count on my brother for not keeping up with a high school prom.

"That's funny, Natalie," he said sarcastically.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, I'll ask Amy." I turned around to face the stairs. "Hey, Amy!" I yelled, as Ian cringed across the room.

"Yeah?" I heard her faintly yell back.

"When's prom?"

"This weekend. Why?"

"Thanks!" I hollered back, ignoring her question. "See?" I asked Ian. "Who was right?"

His face turned to a scowl. "Well, why do you care about my date?"

"Just wondering. As a little sister, I am required to know and ruin your social life. I guess if you don't have one there's nothing to ruin. At least Amy has gone out and gotten a dress."

"It's not a big deal. I'll just wear a suit that I have. Did you say Amy had a date?"

"_No_, I said she had a dress. But you can ask her. I knew that's what you were going to do in the first place."

"I was not. I was only curious. I have plenty of time to find a date at school."

"Sure you do… Good luck!" I teased. He was _so_ going to ask Amy. I know my brother, and he'll be too occupied studying for his AP tests for finding a prom date.

oooOOOooo

Ian's POV

"Well, since girls are still guessing at who you're going to ask to prom, I guess you don't have a prom date."

I closed my locker and turned around to see Amy. "So? I have plenty of time," said while walking down the hallway.

"You do know prom's in three days, right? If you're counting school days, there's only two."

"Well, that's surprising." Was it really in three days? Guess so.

"What I really wanted to ask was if you wanting to go with a group of friends from church to and from prom. I think we might also leave a little early to try to beat traffic and go bowling. It'll be a lot better going with some friends than going by yourself."

"Who says I'm going by myself?"

Amy's smile faded and gave me a "look." "You have three days. No way can you find a date that quick."

"I've just been busy. No girl will turn me down," I playfully bragged.

Amy sighed, "There are moments I still see old Ian in you. And I'm not sure if it's funny now or it's as annoying as it was years ago."

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

"Well, I'm glad that AP test is over with? Do you think you did well on it?" Ian asked as we got in the car to go home.

"Yeah, I guess. Last short essay question was the hardest for me. Now that the AP test is over with, should I call my friends to tell them that you're going with us as a group?" I asked.

"I've got time."

"Ian," I said plainly, "This was the last school day to ask a girl to prom. I'm pretty sure no one's going to go with you now."

He sighed. "I'd really hate to be the loser without a date. Never imagined myself in this situation."

"Hey!" I retorted, "I happen to not have a date, and I'm not a loser."

"Amy, that's debatable," he teased with a smile.

"You are so mean!" I exclaimed while laughing.

The laughter died as Ian exited the parking lot onto a main road to go home.

"Well, do you want to go to prom with me?" he asked.

I didn't immediately reply, a little daunted by his question.

"Not-not as well, dates or anything of the sort. Just well, to, um, say we had a date. Friends type thing. We can still go with your friends. We don't have to if you don't want to. Just a suggestion. Just thinking-"

"Yes," I interrupted with a smile, "I'll go to prom with you. I feel terribly sorry you didn't get a date."

oooOOOooo

Natalie's POV

Sure enough, he went to prom with Amy. Of course, he'll always bring up that it was "just to have a date." But, I saw the look in his eyes when Amy walked down the stairs all dressed up for prom. (I picked out her flow-y green dress and did her hair and makeup, so some credit needs to go to me!) He was _excited _to take her. Maybe it was one of the first times Ian Kabra had been nervous. Dan, when he heard that they were going together, freaked out even more than their "first date." _That_ was fun to see.

They both came home saying they had fun, of course. Before I went to bed, I knocked on Ian's bedroom door, and when he opened it I said, "I'm alright with you marrying Amy. Just want to say it in case I somehow die before the time comes before your engagement!" I scurried down the hallway before he could fight about it, but I did hear, "Shut up, Natalie!"

Good times, good times…


	37. Forgiveness

A/N- It has been WAY too long. And I sincerely apologize. I really don't see how people can update almost every week! Summer was packed and my busy school's already started. I can't believe I wrote little portions and didn't ever finish it. It's almost done and over. Right now, I have a second and third camp chapter planned and an ending chapter, taking place after the Vespers. (Although this may be two chapters… If I get to them! Good grief, I'm sorry. Reviews do encourage me a lot if there's anybody still reading this. I hate to complain that I haven't gotten a review in the last three chapters when I have ninety reviews total! I mean, y'all are awesome for reviewing for the time this fanfic has been written. I do not own the 39 Clues or "Forgiveness" by Matthew West!

oooOOOooo

Amy's POV

"Hi, everyone! Now that school is out, you know what that means! Summer camp! Teens, we really need your help with the younger kids during the day as they run all over the camp property. We have a sign-up sheet ready for those who have enough patience to help and a meeting tonight to talk about camp. You all can go ahead and split up into Sunday School classes. Good to see you all today!" Bro. Tom said.

I sighed. "Camp time again." I stood up and began to follow others out of the fellowship hall and into the classrooms.

"What do you do at camp?" Ian asked.

"Well, you play in a mud pit, shoot water balloons, do crafts, go down an inflatable slide, have Bible time and song time. If you're a counselor, you just help with that."

"Mud pit?"

"Did you hear anything I said after that?"

"Yes, but counselors don't have to do that, right?"

"Not necessarily. And you want to be a counselor?"

"Sure. I guess. As long as they don't put me in a gym with kindergardeners."

"I'm sure they won't do that with you. You're older, so they'll stick you with fifth and six grade boys probably. Same with me with the girls. Dan, however, will probably get the first and second graders. I can't believe he's old enough to be a counselor. _He_ needs counseling." I laughed.

oooOOOooo

So, sure enough, we arrived at our church Monday morning, start of the annual camp week. The church's parking lot was already full of cars and kids. Parents were signing their kids in at the table. A large bus waited to take us to our actual camp, about an hour away.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Natalie said to me. Mr. Fiske had already dropped us all off and we had all signed in and pushed our stuff into one of the camp trailers.

"It'll be fun! Tug-a-war in the mud, shooting arrows, swimming in the lake!" Dan looked ecstatic.

Natalie was horrified. "Are you _serious_?!"

I decided it was better to calm her down before she hid in the church to be left behind. "You can also do alternative activities, such as crafts, if you're not big on fishing or playing in the mud." She seemed to relax a little.

oooOOOooo

How to summarize the first two days of camp? You simply can't. During the day, Natalie and I, like other teenaged councilors, worked with the younger kids. I thought they were precious, and Natalie eventually started to warm up to them too. Add mud, sweat, paint, sunscreen, singing, and Bible to the mix. During the evenings, when the kids went back to their cabins for their bed, the teens stayed up for a service and to play a game together. However, I remembered the third night's lesson fairly well, because it touched my heart. And Dan's, Ian's, and Natalie's.

Our youth pastor began, "For the past two nights, we've talked about salvation. And I hope all of you here are saved. And although we're not having another salvation message tonight, I want to talk about a word that's associated with it. Forgiveness. I enjoy using songs with my sermons, so I hope you listen closely to the lyrics of this song. Think of someone you really have a grudge against. And you may, in the world's view, have a rightful reason to hold that grudge. But, as Christ has forgiven you, I hope you'll forgive them." Matthew West's "Forgiveness" started to play on the small speakers.

**It's the hardest thing to give away  
And the last thing on your mind today  
It always goes to those that don't deserve**

It's the opposite of how you feel  
When the pain they caused is just too real  
It takes everything you have just to say the word...

I tried to forgive all people for whatever little thing they had done to me. There weren't any life changing instances that I held against people. I had forgiven most of the Cahills, as most had come together. At least sort of.

Except for Isabel. She had killed my parents, tortured me during the clue hunt, scarred Ian and Natalie… That woman didn't need any. I was still resentful to her inside. ****

Forgiveness  
Forgiveness

It flies in the face of all your pride  
It moves away the mad inside  
It's always anger's own worst enemy  
Even when the jury and the judge  
Say you gotta right to hold a grudge  
It's the whisper in your ear saying 'Set It Free'

Forgiveness, Forgiveness  
Forgiveness, Forgiveness

Did that mean Isabel? After all she had done? But, maybe I had held it for too long. After all, I was dirty and undeserving and God forgave me. ****

Show me how to love the unlovable  
Show me how to reach the unreachable  
Help me now to do the impossible

Forgiveness, Forgiveness

Help me now to do the impossible  
Forgiveness

It'll clear the bitterness away  
It can even set a prisoner free  
There is no end to what it's power can do  
So, let it go and be amazed  
By what you see through eyes of grace  
The prisoner that it really frees is you

After all this time, I had not let go of that grudge. It still hurt. Would my parents still be alive today if she didn't kill them? I wouldn't have been to so many funerals. I wouldn't have spent so many miserable years with Aunt Beatrice. But what about Ian and Natalie? They now live with us, and our family _had_ healed over time. Natalie and Ian were in a better position, and Natalie had trusted the Lord. Maybe, God still had a plan despite all that what happened. And maybe, it was time to let that hatred against Isabel go.****

Forgiveness, Forgiveness  
Forgiveness, Forgiveness

Show me how to love the unlovable  
Show me how to reach the unreachable  
Help me now to do the impossible  
Forgiveness

I want to finally set it free  
So show me how to see what Your mercy sees  
Help me now to give what You gave to me  
Forgiveness, Forgiveness

He had given it to me when I was filthy and undeserving. Maybe, when I learn to forgive others all together, I'll be an example. It's almost a crazy idea, but maybe I should start _praying _for her. She needs help. When I learn to love and reach out, I'll become more of who God wants me to be.

My youth pastor continued to preach and the idea was further put into my head.

Natalie walked out together, rather silently, and headed back to the cabin, where many were getting ready for a late night snack in the camp's cafeteria. We sat down on our bunk beds, both opposite to each other, putting our Bibles away.

"Amy?" Natalie asked.

"Hum?"

"I thought of Isabel and Vikram tonight. To forgive them."

I nodded. "I did too."

She looked as if she held back tears. "You know, if I were to die young, I don't want to die with grudges. It's almost un-Lucian to forgive people. And it's hard for me, especially when part of me doesn't want to forgive them. But part of me says it's been too long."

I nodded. "It was hard for me to decide to give that up too. I don't have parents because of Isabel. But same here, I feel as though I should. How about we do it together? We both work on forgiving them and praying for them." She nodded. I felt very close to Natalie, as we both were hurt deeply by the same person. But we also decided to forgive the person or people that hurt us the most. It was completely Un-Cahill, to forgive, when Cahills were known for 500 years of grudges. But yet, with God, we found it easier to let go.


End file.
